Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: One day, one of the BAUs agents has an unexpected visit. She's 14, almost 15. He remembers the first time he saw her, and the team make acceptations...again. But how will this all play out? Will this visitor distract the team from the job, and possibly get one or more of them killed? Or will she prove to be useful like him...or the boy her age?
1. BAU

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is my first go at a Criminal Minds fanfic, so please be nice XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

Quantico, Virginia. It had been a long time since I was here in the USA. I looked around the BAU part of the FBI headquarters, thinking about the cases that might have taken place...and remembering a few cases I had witnessed. I hadn't been in America for thirteen years and five months and nine days. I was a year and three months when I moved away.

"Hi, can I help you?" a female from behind me asked.

She was blonde, and was smiling at me. I avoided eye contact. I seriously hate getting shy when I'm around new people! It happens all the time! Really annoys me.

"Um...I...uh...I'm looking f...for Dr S...Spencer Reid." I stuttered.

Another down side to my shyness.

"Ok, just wait here a moment." she smiled.

I stood where I was awkwardly. Not looking anyone in the eye. I bit my lip, and tucked my hair behind my ears. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets. The woman came back over to me after a few minutes, three people watching her as she did so. When the woman was back to me, the attention of the three people turned to me too.

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting right now, but if you come with me I can take you somewhere to wait for him." the woman smiled.

"T...That would be g...great." I smiled.

She took me to the room where they had their briefings about cases. I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Would you like a drink?" the woman asked.

"N...no thanks. I...I have one." I replied.

The woman stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm JJ, what's your name?" she said.

I cleared my throat.

"Morgan." I replied simply.

"That's funny; one of our agents is called Derek Morgan. Some of our agents we call by their last name, and he's one of them." JJ told me.

"That is a little funny."

"If you don't mind me asking...how old are you?"

"Fourteen...but I'm fifteen in two months and nine days."

"So you were born on April tenth."

"Yup, I'd rather if I'd be born summer though. I prefer summer. But I guess spring's fine too."

I was surprised that my stutter had gone. I guess I was either so nervous my stutter just went, or I was relaxing a little. I started jittering my leg.

"Are you alright?" JJ asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I...I'm fine..." I said.

* * *

The meeting was taking longer than I wanted. Why couldn't it just hurry up and finish? I had been there for an hour now. Each minute that went by I grew more anxious. The three people that I had seen outside, the people JJ had spoken to were standing in the doorway of the room I was in. I stayed quiet the whole time they were there, but I could feel their eyes burning into me.

"JJ?" a male voice called.

"Yeah Derek?" JJ answered.

The man that spoke was a black man. He was tall, muscular, looked tough. I was that he was the one that had my first name as his last.

"Reid's out." Derek replied.

"I'll be right back." JJ said to me.

JJ left, and I was alone in that room, save the three people still staring at me. My heart started to beat faster. It was getting close now. I got my coke out of my bag, and took a drink from it, my throat was so dry.

"JJ, what's going on?" I heard a familiar voice say, as I heard footsteps enter the room.

I turned around and smiled.

"Dad." I said.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_


	2. Dad!

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 2 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this XD I think this one has done better than my other fanfics so far, since I got four reviews on Chapter 1 as well as three people following already XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan and Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

"Dad." I said.

"Morgan!" dad – aka Dr Spencer Reid – breathed.

"Dad?!" I head six people gasp, taken aback.

"She's your daughter!" Derek said, confused.

Neither dad nor I replied. I just stood up, and took a couple of steps forward. Dad closed the rest of the distance rushing towards me, throwing his arms around me tightly. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh my God! Look at you! It's been, what, four years and two months since I last saw you." dad rushed.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Last time you were able to get away from here."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy about it."

"I...was...uh...I was hoping that maybe...we don't wait till I'm eighteen."

Dad pulled away slightly, his brown looking into my blue eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"I am so glad to hear so say that." he beamed.

I grinned madly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Explain to those of who are not in the know." a black haired woman said.

Dad let go of me, and turned to face the other agents.

"Oh right!" dad rushed. "Morgan, this is the team. We have Emily Prentiss, Jennifer LaMontagne or JJ, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi. Guys this is my wonderful daughter Morgan."

As dad introduced the team to me he pointed everyone out. The two people that stood in the doorway with Derek when JJ first brought me into the room were Emily and Penelope. Aaron and David appeared with dad. Emily was the one that asked dad to explain.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

"Still shy I see." dad smiled.

"Still got the God damn stutter too." I muttered.

Dad laughed. It had been a while since I heard him laugh.

"Reid, how come you never told us that you had a daughter?" Penelope asked walking over to me. "Hey cutie pie."

"Hi." I laughed. "From what my dad has told me I'm going to get along with you just fine."

"He's told you about us?"

"Yeah. With all the questions I asked, he kind of had to answer them."

Garcia smiled at me before turning to dad. Dad blushed.

"Oh and he probably didn't tell you about me because that would open up a whole boat load of questions, and may possibly have...uh...well, let's just say, there a few people who don't like me much even though I don't know them." I rushed.

Dad put an arm around my shoulders. He knew what I meant. He knew every little detail of what I meant. He was the one that made sure I was safe.

"There's a story here..." Emily mused.

"One that I rather not be shared right now." dad said plainly.

"Of course. For now, just continue to explain what we need to know." Aaron said.

Everyone sat down at the round table, facing me and dad.

"Guess the best place to start is at the beginning." I sighed.

* * *

It took dad and I – mainly me – thirty minutes to explain everything to the team. They were told about my mother getting shot the day after my first birthday, how dad made arrangements for me to go live with my mum's brother John and his family over in England so I was safe and how dad came to see me on my birthdays and at Christmas every year until he stopped the Christmas before my eleventh birthday. I told them how I was like dad with the eidetic memory, and being able to read 20,000 words per minute, but I beat him with my IQ of which is an impressive 190 and that I finished my whole education by the age of ten. They were quite surprised with that.

"So what have you been doing then...if you've already finished school?" David asked.

"Well, law states that I have to be in school until I'm eighteen, or until I'm sixteen and then I get a job. So, I've still been in school for the past few years, though after my eleventh birthday I started working for Scotland Yard in a few different units. Those units being: Specialist Crime and Operations, Serious and Organised Crime Command, and Met Intelligence Bureau. They took me, mainly because I somehow got involved in a case, of which wasn't over until June two thousand and eleven. They kept me on from there because I proved to be an...asset to the team as they put it." I replied. "This is probably sounding a bit non-realistic, but I assure you...it did happen. I didn't want any of it to happen, it just did."

All of them just stared at me with wide eyes...including dad. He didn't know the bit concerning Scotland Yard. I looked down at my hands, which were resting on the table. It was a bit farfetched for anyone to believe, I know, but it was the truth. I got caught up in a case that didn't concern me until I was targeted, at which point when the guys from Scotland Yard turned up they saw me kicking some serious arse. Caught one guy out of four that day. From then on they kept me, since they saw I could handle myself, and once they learned that I somehow knew more than they did, then they ended up keeping me after the case finished. That case, I never wanted to think about.

"Wow. And we thought we were good at our jobs." Emily smiled.

"Beaten by a teen. Now that stings." Derek chuckled.

I smiled and looked up at them all.

"We're going to get along fine with you." JJ grinned.

* * *

For another half hour I got to know the team. They were really cool. I would get along with the woman of the group just fine...but I wouldn't be all that excited to talk about clothes and shoes and stuff like that...it's not my thing. The guys...well, David and I would be fine, Aaron I would have to get to know a bit better, and Derek...I would have a lot of fun with Derek. I stood up after a while and started walking around – when you've been on plane and then sitting down for an hour you're legs tend to go stiff.

"Come one Jack, you have to get faster if you're wanna beat me!" I heard someone laugh from outside.

"Evan you wait until I get my hands on you!" another voice called.

A boy, around my age, burst into the room laughing. Behind him came a slightly older boy. From their appearance I could tell they were brothers, the eldest probably around the age of seventeen. From what I had been told, they were Aaron's sons. The two boys, not realising we were in there, started messing around, pushing each other. The eldest – Jack – pushed his brother a bit too hard, the boy fell into me, and I not having the best balance at that moment in time fell forward. Luckily I have quick reactions, and before I hit the ground I turned the fall into a forward roll, which ended up with me standing up next to Emily, who was sitting two chairs away from my chair. I turned around to face the two boys.

"Sorry about that, we didn't see you." Evan – the youngest – said.

"It's fine, honestly. Not like anyone was hurt." I replied.

"Jack, Evan, what have I told you about running around in the building." Aaron sighed.

"Sorry dad." They boys chorused.

I stifled a laugh.

"So, who are you?" Jack asked.

"Morgan Reid." I explained.

"What?!"

"She's my daughter." dad explained. "We'll explain some other time."

I continued to look at the two boys. Assessing the two of them. I smiled at Evan after a couple of seconds.

"What?" Evan asked quietly, his face turning a light red.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"How old, what do you mean how old? How old when?"

"When you finished school. How old were you?"

"Eleven...how did you know?"

"I'm the daughter of a genius. There was a possibility that I could turn out to be one myself, of which I did. Considering it's Friday, school's just finished and you have nothing to show for it I took an educated guess, also most students would be quite tired as the school week has come to an end but you're not. Plus profiling for me is quite easy, and I also finished school earlier than I should have...accept I finished a year earlier than you."

Evan grinned.

"Finally, someone like me." Evan laughed.

"Took the words right out of me mouth." I smiled.

I started getting to know Aaron's sons. It turned out Evan wasn't a Hotchner he was a Davids, and said that he couldn't explain at that moment why that was. I understood of course...probably a similar reason to why dad got me to like with uncle John. Getting along with the boys would be easy enough; especially Evan. Dad and Aaron said that since I still had to go to school, like Evan, they would talk to the principal at Jack and Evan's school, see if I could get the same...'placement', was what they called it, as Evan. Sounded good to me.

* * *

I started talking with Jack, Evan, Derek, Garcia, JJ and Emily. It turned out Evan kind of worked for the BAU, went on cases, helped build a profile, etc. I was quite surprised at that. It turned out that the FBI made acceptations considering Evan's IQ – which was the same as mine – and ability. I was impressed. The seven of us talked about nothing in-particular. But I knew that they were trying to keep me away from dad, Aaron and David while the three were talking. Now, my hearing is quite good, but the three adults were talking so low I couldn't what they were saying.

After a while dad, Aaron and David stopped talking and joined the rest of us. Dad took me to his house. He would have had an apartment, but when I was born he and my mom – they were still dating at the time – had got a house...he couldn't bear to sell it, especially since he knew he'd get me back once I'd turned eighteen...well, that was the plan, but I couldn't wait that long. I had the same room that I had when I was a year old; of course it was changed to suit my age. The walls were painted purple, a bed pushed against a wall with black covers, a desk on the other side of the room, a wardrobe. Plain and simple. Just needed a few personal touches. Dad and I caught up while having. Talked about cases we both had worked, he asked me about England, just generally catching up. It was at half past nine when I went to bed, I was _so _tired. After I climbed into bed, dad came in to make sure I was alright.

"Goodnight Morgan." dad said smiling, after a couple of minutes.

He kissed me on the forehead, and walked out the room closing the door behind him. I was home at last.

* * *

_**Right, so you've found out a little more about Morgan, and two more characters have appeared on the scene. What do you think so far? A long chapter I know but have to get the characters before the action starts XD Which reminds me, cases will start to appear soon, just need to make sure my OC's have been introduced properly. Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Temporary

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 3 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Hannah and Ella. Please review XD**

**Chapter 3**

"No...no...NO! STOP! HELP! HELP! AHHH!" I yelled.

"Morgan! Morgan, wake up!" dad was saying over my screams, shaking my shoulders slightly. "Morgan!"

My eyes flew open. Breathing fast, heart rate up, scared shitless. I took one look at dad, sat up and threw my arms around him. Oh thank God it was just a dream! Dad put one arm around me, and put his free hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair soothingly.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." dad repeated over and over in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, just a dream...now." I mumbled quietly, but I knew dad had heard me.

* * *

Dad and I sat there, in my room, for a moment in silence, before either one of us moved. Dad had three hours before he had to be at work...well; we did since I was going into work with him. We moved into the living room.

"So there's a lot you haven't told me yet, huh." dad said.

I nodded.

"Do...do you want to talk about it?" dad asked.

"Not yet, no." I replied

I looked around the living room. The room had pictures scattered around it. On tables, walls, units. There were ones of the team, a couple of nan – dad's mum –, but many of them were of either mum, mum and I, dad and I, mum and dad, just me, or all three of us. A lump was stuck in my throat as I looked at the pictures and remembering...remembering what had happened.

"She'd be really proud of you." dad mused.

"She would?" I replied.

"Definitely! Already finished school, worked for Scotland Yard, going to work for the BAU..."

"Wait, what?!"

"What?"

"Did you say work for the BAU?"

Dad stayed silent for a moment. I kept my gaze on him, waiting for a reply.

"Let's just pretend I didn't say anything." dad chuckled, nervously.

"That's what you; Hotch and Rossi were talking about yesterday." I smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"This is...are you serious? I get to work with you! I get to work with those awesome people! This is great!"

"It is?"

"Uh, yeah! I've always wanted to work at the BAU! Though I thought I'd have to work my way up towards it!"

I didn't realise I was rushing, until dad covered my mouth with his hand. When he was sure I'd be quiet he removed his hand.

"Hotch will be talking to us both this morning, so you can save the speech till then, alright?" dad chuckled.

I laughed, nodding.

"I've missed you princess." dad smiled.

I cringed a little at the way too girly name, but I couldn't blame him...he never really had the chance to call me anything like it. So, I couldn't really say anything.

"I've missed you too daddy." I smiled back.

* * *

On our way to dads – and apparently soon to be my – work, we stopped by a local coffee shop. Of course, I had hot chocolate...nom, nom, nom. Even though the house was, around, five minutes away from the building, that day it took us about fifteen minutes. I kind of missed the days when I got to sleep in on the weekends...but, hey, this shit was fun! I'm weird, yes I know. Am I bothered? Hell to the no! Haters gunna hate, graters gunna grate, potatoes gunna potate – it souds strange yes, but blame on of my friends, it's her fault.

Anyway, dad and I walked into the BAU section – don't know how else to describe it. The whole team were in the bull pen, of which included Evan since he was part of the team. They all looked our way as we walked towards them.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." dad laughed. "Your friend Hannah set a fire extinguisher off by sitting down on it, and when you told your friend Ella it would scare her, she sat down on it anyway and practically leaped off it."

"Yeah." I giggled. "It was so funny. You've just got to love Ella."

Dad shook his head.

"I'm looking forward to when I get to meet these people." dad sighed, as he stopped laughing.

"You should be. But you should also be scared." I grinned.

Dad looked at me slightly startled...my grin just grew bigger.

"So you finally decided to join us." Derek smiled.

"Shut up." dad muttered.

Derek's smile turned sly yet playful.

"And what if I don't?" Derek asked.

"Then I'll be set loose on you." I replied simply.

"Oh, I'm shaking."

"You should be. I've taken on guys taller and more muscular than you. They're either dead or locked up now."

"Dead?!" Emily repeated in disbelief.

"Hey, they try to make a grab for me; I will beat them into a pulp. They try to kill, I will shoot them. Best you lean this now." I smiled. "But I never turn my gun, or any weapon of mine for that matter, on anyone other than the people I go after.

"Good to know."

"And now you're a little scared of me now. Great, good going Morgan." I muttered to myself.

David cleared his throat.

"Well, it's not like you can shoot anyone now...can you?" David asked.

"Oh, but I can." I said, pulling my gun out of the small bag I had with me. "This I get to keep...thanks to a little incident that happened back in England."

I put the gun back in my bag.

"So, Derek, what do ya say? Wanna take me now?" I asked a playful smile spreading across my face.

"No, I'm fine." Derek replied.

I laughed a little.

"Morgan, Reid. Can I see you in my office for a moment?" Aaron called down to us, as he appeared by in the frame of his office door.

I looked to dad, who just smiled.

* * *

"So, you're just...letting me become part of this unit?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course it'll be temporary for now, until we come to a conclusion of whether or not we think you'll be an asset to the team or not. Of course if you cannot work with us out in the field we'll see if you can be of any help to Garcia." Aaron replied.

"Thank you sir. I mean...thank you. I promise you I'll not get in the way of anyone, or distract anyone in the team."

"Glad to hear it. I think JJ has a case for us now."

"Oh, there's something I would like to...uh... It's just a particular case...or maybe cases might come up and...there's a certain way I'd like to address them since I'll probably have been or still be involved...if that's alright."

"We'll address that when we get to it."

I gave Aaron a single nod, as he led the way out of his office.

"Cases?" dad asked in a quiet voice, as we followed Aaron.

"Yeah...um...don't ask right now. I'll tell you soon, I promise." I replied, nervously.

"You better."

"I will."

We walked into the room that JJ had taken me into the first time I met the team. The whole team sat around the table, three chairs not occupied. I sat down on the chair to the right of dad, Aaron on the left. On my right was Evan. I liked Evan, he was cool. I was intrigued why his last name wasn't Hotchner since Aaron was his father, but I didn't know him well enough to be told or ask, and I didn't like to push people.

"Let's start." Aaron said.

No one seemed surprised that I was there...probably knew before me anyway. And JJ jumped in straight away with the case.

"In Phoenix, Arizona a number of children had been taken. Many have been found, dead, on the front lawns of their homes, found by their parents or siblings early in the morning." JJ said.

"Let me guess, the rest are still missing?" I asked.

"Yeah. All are between the ages of ten and fifteen."

"Great."

I looked at the file that was in front of me, looking at the pictures of the victims.

"So, how's the unsub actually killing these children?" Evan asked.

"That hasn't been determined yet." JJ replied.

"It's different for each child." I muttered.

"What was that?" Aaron asked.

I cleared my throat.

"For each child the cause of death is different. JJ, can you pull the pictures up?" I asked.

JJ brought up the pictures of the four victims so far. And I walked over to the board, taking a pen with me.

"Natalie Bryce." I pointed at the blonde haired, twelve year old. "You can just make out the deep slashes on her neck. And where her shirt is slightly lifted at the bottom you can see the edge of a wound, where the unsub stabbed her."

I moved to the next picture.

"Owen Tyler." I pointed to the blonde haired, ten year old. "A bullet hole can be seen at the side of his head, less brutal since Owen was his first kill. Natalie was the fourth hence why she was the most brutal."

"You're right." Evan nodded, getting off his chair, standing next to me. "He's building his confidence up, and trying to find the best method suited for him. Or her. Or...both."

I saw where Evan was going with this.

"You're on to something here; of course we'll have to look at it closer." I said.

"Oh God!" Emily breathed.

Evan and I turned towards the rest of the team, a mixture of amazed, impressed and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Now there are three of them." Emily sighed.

"Accept those two can pin point things I couldn't." dad said, quite shocked.

"Surprised by any chance dad?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"I stopped being surprised by your mind when you turned five."

"Ha-ha, took you long enough."

I saw the rest of the team smile a little at how dad and I interacted.

"I think it's time we get on the jet." Aaron said.

"Jet?! You guys have a jet!" I gasped.

"Yeah, how else do you expect us to get to where we need to get to so fast?" Evan laughed.

"Jet! An actual jet! That is so cool!"

"Ha-ha. And correction, not 'you guys', it's we. You're one of us now."

"Temporarily."

"Both you and I know its gunna turn permanent."

"We may know that, but they don't."

Evan and I smiled at each other. Aaron shook our comments off and ushered everyone out of the room, so we could make our way to the jet! Only my second day in Virginia, my first day on the job, and I'm working a case. Sweet!

* * *

_**WOOHOO case time! He-he, so I've had this idea for a couple of days now so...hope you like it...once it has been uncovered XD Oh, and please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Job One

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 4 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Conor Harris, Natalie Bryce, Owen Tyler, Carl Saunders, Louisa Collins, Bailey and Officer Thomas Jones. Please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Conor Harris **

Impure. That's what they are. All of them. Filth. They squirm...a lot; they don't see I'm doing them and everyone else a favour. Getting rid of the impurities in the world. They all cower away when I walk in. I grabbed one by its dirt ridden hair. Further proof that it needs putting down.

"Trick or treat." I said, as I dragged it out of the room.

"No! Bailey! Leave her alone!" one of the others yelled.

"Let go of her!" another screamed.

"Shut up the lot of ya!" I bellowed. "Or you'll _all_ be next."

That's enough to shut any of them up. It's worked for me all the time. I took the child to the room, and strapped it into the chair. It was crying. I spun the wheel in front of me. Will it land on trick or treat this time? I watched as the wheel started to slow. The red pointer stopped on...

"Trick." I turned, smiling towards it.

"No...no...NO!" it screamed.

* * *

**Morgan**

The jet was so cool. I practically ran onto it. Evan ran in after me, laughing.

"Never been on a private jet have you." Evan smiled.

"Nu uh." I replied.

"Ok, come on, go sit down." dad chuckled, walking up behind the pair of us. "Go on."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder and steered me towards one of the tables. I slid in, sitting by the window. Evan next to me, dad facing me. Aaron sat down next to dad, the others gathered, grabbing a seat where they could. I sat there grinning to myself.

"Your girl, are strange." Derek said, smiling.

"Well...duh." I replied.

"But how? I mean your dad's so...and you're not so... Just how?"

"My friends and cousins helped to mould me in a way my wonderful father couldn't."

"And by that you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I didn't want to give _too_ much away now, did I.

"So what do we do for the four hours and thirty five minutes we're on this awesome machine?" I asked, no one in particular.

"We go over the case. See if we can start piecing anything together." Aaron replied.

"Sweet."

To be honest we didn't get that much further. To start seeing a pattern I would have to see pictures of the victims from when they were actually alive, which we wouldn't see until we got to Phoenix. I could tell Evan and I would be a good team...we had the same IQ; we thought similarly, we could tell where the other was going when saying an idea. We were two peas in a pod. Evan was great; he was the first friend – that was my age –I had made in America. He was sweet, funny, smart, kind...just generally awesome. Then again, all my friends were awesome. I could tell we'd have some good times together.

* * *

**Conor Harris**

It screamed a lot, just like the others. Its brown hair was now mixed with blood and more dirt. The filth. It wasn't dead yet. No, not yet. This one was going to be nice and long. Draining the lives out of the unworthy ones was what I was meant to do, my role in life. I was only doing what I was born to do. Killing them between the ages of ten and fifteen were better. Not so small or strong, not so smart, not so...as everyone else thought innocent. I was sick how people could love such..._creatures_! Filthy, disgusting, impure creatures!

"What's your name?" my sister, Sarah, asked from the shadows.

It cried. They never reply straight away. Rude creatures they were.

"Answer the lady!" I yelled.

It cowered.

"Bailey." it whimpered, struggling against the straps on the chair.

"How old are you Bailey?" Sarah asked.

"Thirteen. Please, just let me go."

"Thirteen. I remember being thirteen. Don't you brother?"

I nodded.

"Can I?" I asked Sarah hopefully.

"Of course you can. You've been so good lately...you deserve a treat." Sarah replied. "I'll be out side.

I could see a smile on my sister's face. She enjoyed torturing and killing the female creature. But she still let me have our fun. Sarah left the room. I smiled slyly at the creature.

"I'm gunna make you scream." I told it, walking forward.

* * *

**Morgan**

When at the local police station in Phoenix, we were met by Officer Thomas Jones.

"Hi Officer Jones, I'm Jennifer LaMontagne. We spoke on the phone." JJ said, shaking the man's hand. "These are SSAs Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr Spencer Reid, and Evan Davids and Morgan Reid."

JJ gestured to each of us when saying our names. Officer Jones looked shocked when he saw Evan and I.

"Yes he is my father." I said, pointing at dad.

"To save confusion later, he is my father." Evan said, pointing to Aaron.

"You're...neither of you are...what?" Officer Jones stammered.

"We both have an IQ of one hundred and ninety." I explained.

"Both of us have strengths that can help with this team." Evan added.

"Evan has an amazing shot, or so I've boon told, and can notice things others can't."

"Morgan has worked for Scotland Yard, and can spot the most un-noticeable of things."

"It may sound like we're making each other sound ridiculously amazing, but we're not."

Officer Jones just stared at us.

"And how old are they?" Officer Jones asked.

"Both are almost fifteen. Exactly one month apart." Hotch said.

"I'm older." Evan grinned.

"Anyway, shall we get started?" I asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Officer Jones replied.

"Officer, can we see the pictures of each of the children? Both alive and dead?"

"Of course. Come with me."

Officer led the way into a small room. Pictures of ten children – so far – were spread out across a table. Evan and I were the first two over at the table. The names of each child were stapled to the picture. I found Natalie Bryce and Owen Tyler separated from the rest of the pictures along with pictures of a fifteen year old black haired boy named Carl Saunders, and a eleven brunette girl named Louisa Collins. Instantly mine and Evan's minds started working. We didn't even realise or dads or the rest of the team gather around us.

"Owen and Carl. Look." Evan said.

I looked at the pictures at the two dead boys.

"Killed the same way." I muttered.

"But the girls...they're different."

"Which means the boys have the same killer.

"That one knows what they're doing."

"The girls must have the same too."

"That unsub's still finding their method."

"It's likely the unsubs are of a family relation. From a male."

"Sexual abuse?"

"Bingo."

"A male and a female unsub."

Evan and I looked to each other.

"We worked more out in a minute that we have in almost five hours." Evan chuckled.

"We are awesome." I smiled.

"I have a question." David said. "How can you tell there is sexual abuse, that the unsubs are related and it's a male and female?

"The man doing the autopsies, I know personally and is relaying all the results to me to save us a trip." I said

"If sexual abuse plays a role they're most likely related. They have a close relationship, but not close like husband and wife. I'm thinking maybe brother and sister." Evan added.

"Males use a more direct approach. Owen was shot, that's it. Carl was stabbed, that's it. Natalie and Louisa were stabbed and their necks slashed. Women normally stab. The slashing of the neck shows that she's highly psychotic and is more dangerous than we thought. Well...that's what it's been like in my experience."

"That's how we know there is sexual abuse, that the unsubs are related, and that it's a male and female. Quite simple really."

"Yeah, when you have a combined IQ of three hundred and eighty." Derek muttered.

"Reid. Our children are brilliant." Aaron said.

"You're just realising that?" dad asked.

"No, but...this is...wow."

"I know."

I turned my attention back to the pictures, and started re-arranging them. Including the pictures of Owen, Louisa, Carl and Natalie. I found the most obvious connection between all ten, it was unbelievable.

"Can you see it?" I asked.

Dad leaned forward.

"Hair colour?" Morgan asked.

I sighed.

"Almost there."

A few moments passed and none of them could see it. Not even Evan.

"Right. If a mother tells you about her blonde child, what eye colour do you expect them to have?" I asked.

"What?!" dad asked.

"Just work with me."

"Well, many people would say blue, but..."

"And if a mother told you about her brunette child, what eye colour do you expect them to have?"

"Brown."

"Precisely. Now look closely at the pictures."

Dada looked at the pictures again. Something clicked.

"You are a genius." he said, pulling me into a hug. "Brilliant!"

"What? What we got now?" Emily asked.

Dad explained how I saw that all five of the children with blonde hair had brown eyes, and the children with either black or brown hair had blue eyes. The unsubs were targeting children that had a different eye colour to what they 'should' have had. Our profile was slowly piecing itself together nicely.


	5. Necklace?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 5 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Conor Harris, Sarah Harris, Owen Tyler, Louisa Collins, Carl Saunders, Natalie Bryce, Mr and Mrs Saunders, Miss Bryce, Mr and Mrs Collins, Mr Tyler. Please review XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Morgan**

Ok, so it was our second day in Phoenix. We had more than the team would normally have gotten if they were still without Evan and I. So far we only had a male and female unsub, most likely brother and sister, and how they were choosing their victims. We were doing well. Parents of the kids had been called...well, the parents of the four that had died anyway. They were coming in to be questioned, see if we could find anything else out. JJ would be taking the parents of Owen Tyler, Derek would be taking the parents of Carl Saunders, Emily would be taking the parents of Natalie Bryce, while dad and I would take the parents of Louisa Collins. Aaron, David, and Evan went to the houses of the victims and to see the bodies, to see if there was anything that was missed. I was glad that I was paired with dad and that I was interviewing parents. I mean, I'd rather do that then see dead bodies up close and personal, you know...I've had enough of that...but they're stories for another time.

* * *

**Conor Harris**

It lay there, lifeless. Sarah always outdid herself when it came to getting rid of these things. I stood there, admiring her work. I was still finding a way I liked to take their lives.

"Conor." Sarah called.

I walked out of the room where it lay, and into the hall where my sister stood.

"Get rid of her...tonight. You can choose another soon." Sarah smiled.

"Yes Sarah." I smiled.

"Now, I'm going to work. And what will you be doing?"

"Staying quiet and keeping out of sight. Then collecting the thing you showed me a picture of at three this afternoon."

"There's a good boy."

Sarah left. I walked back into the room where it lay. She was fun. Screamed a lot. And soon we'd do it again.

* * *

**Evan**

It was two in the afternoon. Dad, Rossi and I went to the house of the latest victim, Natalie Bryce. The front lawn of her house had not been touched from the time she was found and removed from the property. I could clearly see the indentation of where Natalie's body lay, the already dried blood continued to dry in the scorching heat. Dad never liked me being involved with the bodies...preferred me talking with the parents. Normally I was with Spencer, but he and Morgan deserved to spend time together. I had a rough idea of what might have happened, but I didn't know for sure, and I didn't want to push...but whatever the reason they had to spend whatever time they could get – even talking with parents of the dead children – together.

"Rossi, take a look inside. There may be something useful to us in there. Evan you stay with me out here." dad said.

"Come get me if you need me." Rossi told us, mainly me, before disappearing into the house.

Dad turned to me, and smiled slightly.

"Ready?" dad asked.

"Let's get stuck in." I replied.

* * *

**Conor Harris**

Three pm. I was waiting outside one of the schools...only had to get one. I waited in the shadows, not being noticed by anyone, watching like a hawk. Which act was I going to pull this time? Was I going to be the parents that had lost their child? Or be the lost tourist? I walked up to a child not that far from me.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Can you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost."

The child turned around. I couldn't hide the smile forming in my face. I couldn't help it. I out my hand over its mouth and dragged it backwards. No one saw a thing. That's the best thing about it. No one suspects a thing. As soon as I had it out of everyone's sight, I hit it around the head, to make it easier to carry. Didn't put up a fight, didn't know what to do...it just stood there the whole time. Now I had possession of it. The world would soon be rid of it.

* * *

**Morgan**

Seeing the parents of the murdered children brought back very...unpleasant memories. I shifted my weight from foot to foot as JJ, Derek, Emily, dad and I waited for them all too walk through the door.

"Hey. You ok?" dad asked, keeping his voice low.

"Um...yeah...you could say that." I replied.

"I know it's hard...considering."

"Tell me about it."

"Empathy's good when it comes to things like this...it can help."

I nodded, giving a small sigh.

Soon, all the parents were in the door, and they noticed JJ straight away.

"Hi, thank you all for coming. Mr and Mrs Saunders you'll be with SSA Derek Morgan. Miss Bryce you'll be with SSA Emily Prentiss. Mr and Mrs Collins you'll be with Dr Spencer Reid and his daughter Morgan. Mr Tyler you'll be with me." JJ told them all, gesturing to the correct person in the team when need be.

All of them nodded and followed the correct person into a room. It was when we had sat down in the room, when Mr and Mrs Collins actually saw me. Mrs Collins burst into tears. Mr Collins grabbed her hand tightly. I was surprised at her sudden outburst, and had no idea what to do. I just sat there for a few seconds before getting off my chair, grabbing a box of tissues that sat on a table near us, walked round Mrs Collins and handed them to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. Mrs Collins looked at me, with big tear filled blue eyes.

"You look like her. Our Louisa." Mrs Collins sobbed.

"If you had brown hair the resemblance would be uncanny." Mr Collins added.

I felt uncomfortable at that moment. To be told I looked like a couples dead daughter...nice.

"I truly am sorry for your loss. I have no idea what it's like to lose a child, only my mother. But I'm sure it must be just as dreadful." I said sadly.

Mrs Collins nodded.

"Mr and Mrs Collins, we have a few questions for you, which could help us identify Louisa's murderer and help us save the other children they have." dad told them. "Is that alright?"

"Of course." Mr Collins replied.

"If at one point it gets a bit too much, please just say and we can stop for a bit." I said.

"Thank you. What would you like to know?"

* * *

**Connor Harris**

I threw it in the room with the others. It was still unconscious. Sarah would be happy with my find, very happy indeed. She always was. I locked the room. Screams came from the inside, oh how I loved that feeling when they screamed. Satisfied with the sound they made, I retreated to the room where the dead one was. Still lying there. I felt peaceful in that room. It was quiet. No one talking to me. Just peace.

"Conor! Are you home?" Sarah called.

"I'm in here!" I called back.

"Come out here silly."

"Coming."

I stood up and walked out into the hall, and then into the kitchen.

"Did you get it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it's in there now." I replied, smiling.

"Any problems?"

"Went smoothly as always."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well done."

I smiled. Like I said, Sarah was always happy.

* * *

**Evan**

We found nothing at Natalie's house. That was the same with Louisa's and Carl's. It was when we got to the first victims house, Owen Tyler, that we found something. Both inside and outside the house,

"Uh...guys!" I called, as dad and Rossi were making their way towards the house.

"What is it Evan?" dad asked, slightly concerned.

"I think I found something."

"What is it?"

I didn't answer. I pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed a bag. Carefully, I picked up what I had found. Dad and Rossi made their way over to me, practically jogging.

"What is it?" Rossi repeated dad's question.

"It's a necklace." I replied, dropping it into the bag. "I think, since it was the first victim, both unsubs put the body back, while with the rest it was just the male unsub."

"We'll send it off for prints. See if we can find a match." dad said. "Good find Evan. Well done."

I smiled a little. We made our way back to the police station. We were getting somewhere, quicker than we have ever done before.

* * *

**Morgan**

We got all we needed from the parents. Mr Tyler had been asked to stay behind...all we were told was Aaron had called in and asked for him to stay behind. I was sitting with Mr Tyler, talking with him, making sure he was alright.

"Did Hotch say why?" Emily asked.

"No, he just said that he needed to speak with Mr Tyler." JJ replied.

"I wonder what it's about." Derek mused.

"Do you think they found something?" dad asked.

"It's a possibility." Emily replied.

"Here's your chance to find out." Derek told them, gesturing towards the door.

I looked up, still talking to Mr Tyler, to see Evan and Aaron making their way over to us.

"Hello, Mr Tyler, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner." Aaron said, shaking Mr Tyler's hand. "And this is my son Evan Davids."

"Hi sir. I was wondering, have you ever seen this? I found it on your front lawn, hiding in the grass. We think it may belong to the person that took Owen." Evan said, gently.

Evan held out a bag. It contained a small pink gem on a silver chain.

Mr Tyler took the bag and looked at the necklace. He dropped it, but Evan caught the bag before it hit the ground.

"Mr Tyler?" I asked.

"Owen had learning difficulties. Had a tutor that went to the school to work with him every day, and sometimes came to the house after school. She wore this necklace, all the time." Mr Taylor replied.

"What was her name?" Aaron asked.

"I only know a first name, Sarah."

"Did she mention a brother at all, or a sister?" Evan asked.

"When she first came to the house, Owen was still getting to know her. She told Owen about her brother. He was the first person she helped, since he had problems. Um...his name was...uh...Conor? Yes Conor!" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you. I'll take this to be run for prints. Thank you, again." Aaron said, taking the bag from Evan.

NAMES! WE HAD NAMES! Might just be first name, BUT STILL NAMES! WOOHOO!


	6. I have a plan

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 6 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Conor Harris, Sarah Harris, Bailey Parker, James Summer, Leah Daniels. Please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

**Morgan**

Ok, so we were getting somewhere. This was good. Aaron had sent the necklace off; we were just waiting to be told whose prints were on the necklace. All of us were at Phoenix PD, everyone discussing what we could do next. A young girl, Bailey Parker, had been found last night. And fourteen year old James Summer had been reported missing. We had just been told about James when Aaron got a call.

"Garcia. Hang on, I'll put you on speaker." Aaron said.

He put the phone in the middle of the table we were gathered round.

"Ok my lovelies, I've got some bad news. The only prints on the necklace, was Owen Tyler. But, I did some digging and it turns out all of the victims so far, both dead and alive, have the same learning difficulties as Owen Tyler, and the ones that have been taken so far all have the same tutor visit them. I called around, so far they only know the first name, which we all know is Sarah. I've called the schools to find out if they know her last name and where they hired her from, so far no reply." Penelope told us.

"Right, so until they call we're kind of back to square one." Derek sighed.

"Not necessarily. Run the names Sarah and Conor, and see which ones show up as brother and sister, and that have been to the hospital more than they should have, or whose parents have been – most likely father – that has been accused of rape. Or maybe even both of those things." I said.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Trust me."

I heard the sound of fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Oh, you buttercup, are brilliant." Garcia said. "We have twenty-four results."

"Ok, I get what you're doing." Evan smiled. "Garcia, how many out of those twenty-four still live in their parents' house?"

"Three." Penelope replied.

"Can you pull up the pictures of their parents? And tell us what they look like?" dad asked, realising what we were doing.

"Of course I can. We have Lauren and Tyler James both have dark hair and brown eyes, Rochelle and Ian Stevens one has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other has dark hair and brown eyes, and lastly we have...oh my God!" Penelope gasped.

"Garcia? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Alice and Danny Harris. Alice had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, Danny had brown hair and blue eyes. Both were found dead in their house when their children Sarah and Conor were eighteen and seventeen, Sarah being the oldest. Both Sarah and Conor were cowering in the corner crying when the police arrived. And...oh my...Danny was accused of beating Conor close to a coma, and of raping Sarah from when she turned five."

"The only thing being Sarah and Conor where the ones that killed their parents." David said.

"Exactly! That's why they're taking children that look the way they do. They see them as their parents. Conor, with his problems, was probably easily manipulated by his sister." Evan said.

"One day Conor saw his dad raping his sister, couldn't take it any attacked him. Their mother seeing this went to help her husband, so Sarah attacker her, to save her brother. They killed their parents and put on and act so they weren't suspected." I added.

"Garcia, what's the address of Sarah and Conor Harris?" Aaron asked.

Penelope gave us the address, and we all left. We updated Phoenix PD, and a group of them came with us. We were finally going to solve this.

* * *

**Conor Harris**

Five were gone now. And tonight, it was my turn to choose. Sarah didn't have work today. I liked it when she stayed home. When Sarah was home, there were no screams. They knew never to make a noise when Sarah was home. Sarah always helped me when she didn't have to go to work. She helped me when we were at school, and continued to do so know. It's one of the reasons why she helps them. The other reason being so we can get rid of them.

"Ok Conor, you try to read this, while I go get us some drinks." Sarah smiled.

Sarah left the living room to go to the kitchen. I picked up the book and tried to read it. It ended up with me throwing the book across the room. It hit the wall with a bang. Narrowly missing a glass case.

"Conor, don't get angry. If you can't do it just wait till I get back." Sarah told me, putting a drink in front of me.

I nodded. She picked the book up and told me to try again. So I did.

* * *

**Morgan**

The drive took twenty minutes. We were going to find and save nine kids, and lock two people up. I was sitting in the car that Aaron was driving, that also had dad and Evan in. I was calm...and I think the three were a bit surprised at that. This was the first time they'd actually see me assist with the capture of two killers.

"So how are we gunna go around this?" Evan asked. "We can't just barge in."

"I don't know. But at the moment that's all we can do." Aaron replied.

He and dad exchanged a look.

"I know what you two are thinking. And it would work. You have to at least let us try." I said.

"No! No! I refuse! If anything, neither of you are going near them." dad rushed.

"What?" Evan asked, confused.

I turned to my friend, and smiled.

"They know that one of the only other ways to get to the unsubs is if _we _go up to the house. We're their type. Both of us have black hair and blue eyes, so they'll take us...even if Sarah hasn't had to work with us. They can't help it." I explained.

"Well, I'm up for it. If it means we get put these two away for good, then I'm in. Both of you know we'll be alright. It could be the only way we can get those kids out alive." Evan told dad and Aaron.

"No, Evan." Aaron said.

"But dad..."

"I said no!"

Evan and I looked to each other.

'_I've got an idea.' _I mouthed.

'_Go on.' _Evan replied.

I smiled.

* * *

**James Summer**

My head killed. I had no idea where I was. I remember seeing a man. And Sarah! What was Sarah doing here? She called the man Conor. Was that her brother? Oh God, what was going to happen!

"Where...where are we?" I asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that tonight, one of us will be taken and soon be dead." a girl sitting next to me said.

My eyes went wide.

"My name's James. James Summer. What's yours?" I asked.

"Leah Daniels." she replied.

"Ok, well Leah, someone is going to find us. All of us."

"How do you know?"

"Well, someone has to...don't they?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"How old are you Leah?"

"Ten."

"I have a sister around your age. I'm fourteen."

"My brother's your age. I miss him."

Leah started crying. She looked so much younger than ten.

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright, we'll get out soon. I know it." I said, putting my arm around her. "Everything's gunna be alright."

I hope.

* * *

**Morgan**

We pulled up outside the Harris' house. No sirens. Evan knew my plan. Coincidentally, we both had the same idea. Both of us were ready. When the car stopped, we jumped out, making sure our guns were hidden.

"Morgan, Evan! Get back in the car!" Aaron and dad hissed.

We ignored them and continued up the little path way, to the door of the Harris' house.

"Ready?" Evan whispered.

"Ready." I replied.

Evan knocked on the door.

* * *

_**Dun-dun-dun! What's going to happen?! You'll have to wait and see XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. Sorry

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 7 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Conor Harris, Sarah Harris, James Summer, Leah, Owen Tyler, Louisa Collins, Carl Saunders, Natalie Bryce, Bailey Parker. Please review XD**

**Chapter 7**

**Morgan**

We only had to wait a minute for the door to open. Luckily the black SUVs the rest of the team were in were well hidden. A blonde haired woman stood at the open door. She took a second to look at Evan and I, a small undetectable smile – well undetectable to most – crossed her face briefly.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Evan, and this is my friend Morgan. We got lost, and forgot our cells. Would it be alright if we use your phone to call someone?" Evan asked.

"Of course come on in."

"Thank you so much!"

This was too easy. Evan and I stepped into the house. The woman closed the door, and I heard the lock click into place. Bitch please. Like a lock would keep us from getting out, or our team getting in. Then again, for all she knew, we were sweet innocent weak little children. Oh, how wrong she was on so many levels.

"The phone is right over there." she told us, with a smile.

Evan and I walked over to the phone, and dialled Aaron's number. It didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Hi dad, it's Evan, and Morgan. We got a little lost and forgot our cells. Is there any chance you can pick us up?" Eva said.

"Evan Riley Davids, you are in a lot of trouble!" Hotch yelled.

"It wasn't Evan's fault, sir. It was mine. I kind of took us down the wrong road." I told him.

"Morgan Louise Reid, you have gone a step too far!" dad hissed.

Bollocks.

"Sorry." Evan and I muttered.

"Look, we're gunna try find a pay phone in a minute so we can tell you where we are. We just wanted to let you know that we're both fine, we're sorry, and that we'll stick together and stay safe." Evan sighed.

"We'll see you soon, bye." I said.

Evan hung up before either of them got a chance to reply.

"We are well and truly screwed." Evan mused.

"Yeah, we really are." I agreed.

We turned around, to face the woman. She wasn't there. Then it all went dark.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

Minutes. They had been in there minutes. But why, to Hotch and I, did it feel like hours? I just wanted to run in there after them. Drag them out. We told them not to go in! So why did they? Yes, it was one of the only ways we could, possibly, get the nine kids out alive. And I mean _possibly. _There was a chance that...I shuddered at the very thought. It wouldn't happen. Not again. Not to her. I had already lost her mom. The rest of the team they...they never knew about her mom. Jack wasn't born yet when I met her. She...never mind, story for another time. But Morgan was the only one that reminded me of her mother...was the only one that I had left _close_ to me, that was of a family relation. I couldn't lose her too.

"We have to go in after them." I said.

"We can't. We do that, God knows what'll happen to them." Prentiss replied.

"Well we have to do something!"

Panic was setting in. I ran a hand through my hair.

"We've surrounded the perimeter. As soon as they leave the front of the house we'll go in. Reid you and I will stay out here." Hotch said.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"At the moment we're too close to this. We can't be involved. We'll stay out here and wait until they're safe and out of the house."

But Hotch..."

"Reid, you of all people know what could happen."

I sighed in defeat. Hotch was right. We could only wait. And I hated that.

* * *

**Evan**

We woke up in a dark room, surrounded by nine other people. Oh, my head was killing me. I looked around. I spotted a familiar face.

"James Summer." I said, pointing at the boy.

"How...how do you know my name?!" the boy asked astounded.

"I'm Morgan Reid, this is Evan Davids. We both work for the BAU."

"FBI. Really? You're, what, my age?"

"We both have the same IQ, combined we have an IQ of three hundred and eighty. I finished school at the age of eleven, Morgan at the age of ten. The FBI made exceptions, and let us in. Besides, we both have our dad's looking out for us since they're agents in the same unit." I explained.

James' eyes widened slightly. I loved people's reactions when they found that stuff out.

"You're...you're here to help us." a little girl asked.

"Yes we are Leah." Morgan smiled.

"Told you." James told her.

Morgan and I laughed a little.

"Right. How shall we make the great escape?" Morgan asked.

"Hm...well, we have our guns. Blow the lock off?" I asked.

"Too loud. I don't want them to know about our guns till we get out"

"Um...the only other way is if we knock the door down. And I'm pretty sure no one in here can."

"Unless they are us."

"After being beaten round the head? I can't."

Morgan rolled her eyes and sighed. There was something about her...I didn't know what it was...but I liked it. I was curious about what had happened to her, for her to be so...so calm in these situations.

"Get your gun out so you're ready." Morgan told Evan before walking over to the door. "Everyone else, move out the way."

I grabbed my gun, the same time as Morgan grabbed hers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"When you've been in situations like these as much as I have, the after effects don't actually affect you." Morgan smiled.

I was about to reply when suddenly...no door. It landed with a massive crash. Impressive. I walked up beside her.

"Sweet." I smiled. "Now, let's get them out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Morgan grinned.

"Ok, all of you stay here. We'll come back for you."

"Well, someone from our team will come and get you."

"Oh, sush your mush."

"Make me."

"Why don't I make you!" a male voice yelled.

Everyone screamed and coward into the corners. Morgan and I looked to each other, and then to the man standing into the door way. Ok, he was _really _tall. And I mean _really _tall. He had a bat in his hand. Morgan and I had our guns pointed at him. I wonder what would do more damage, a bat or bullet? A rhetorical question of course.

"Conor Harris, hello. Where's Sarah? Disappeared I see." Morgan asked.

"Shut up! Shut up you filth!" Conor yelled.

"Conor, why are you yelling?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"We know everything about you."

"Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"She...she..." Conor started.

"She told you to take care of us while she ran off didn't she."

"No, Sarah would never..."

"Oh, but she did." a new voice said from behind Conor.

Conor turned around. Derek, JJ, Prentiss and Rossi were right behind him. Guns trained on him. Derek was the one that had spoken.

"She ran Conor. She ran out the door." Emily told him.

"No! Sarah would never do that!" Conor yelled.

"But she did." Rossi insisted. "We have her outside right now, with our other agents."

"You're lying!" Conor screamed.

"We can show you. Just lower your weapon, and come with us." JJ said.

Conor looked at me and Morgan, at the kids behind us.

"You try anything; you get a bullet in your brain." I told him.

Conor debated with himself for a few seconds before dropping the bat. Derek grabbed his arms, and hand cuffed him, dragging him out, assisted by Rossi.

* * *

**Morgan**

Kicking the door down was easy. I've kicked down heavier...while in a weaker condition. But that was ages ago...in the past...not a story for now. Hopefully a story I would never have to tell...but I probably would have to someday. JJ and Emily got the nine kids out, before coming back to Evan and I.

"Do you really have Sarah outside?" Evan asked.

"No." Emily replied. "But we had to tell him something."

"Then where _is_ she?"

"That's what we're trying t find out."

Emily and JJ were the first to step out of the front door. Evan and I were about to when a hand grabbed me by the throat from behind. A gun pointed to my head. I sighed. This had happened too many times in my life.

"Walk away slowly, or I put a bullet in her head!" Sarah yelled.

Evan's eyes widened, reaching for his gun, which he had holstered after Conor was hand cuffed.

"No!" I said, seeing this. "You grab it; she'll kill you, then me. _Trust_ me."

"Clever girl. How did you know that?" Sarah laughed, manically.

"Bitch, you don't want to know."

"You remind me of me."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I don't kidnap kids and kill them!"

Sarah was about to say something when two men came into my vision. Crap!

"You let my daughter go!" dad said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, it's yours." Sarah grinned.

"She is not an it! Now let her go!"

"Why should I? She'd be a good number six."

"If you hurt my daughter I swear you'll regret it."

"If you want her come and get her."

Dad started to take a step forward.

"NO! STOP!" I yelled.

Dad stopped where he was, not moving.

"You do that we're both dead! Anything, any of you do we're dead! Just don't do anything! I don't want you to do anything." I said.

"You heard the girl." Sarah cackled.

She dragged me backwards through the house, and down the hall. I didn't resist. I didn't look at any of them; I didn't want to see their expressions. Sarah dragged me into the room, opposite the one that Evan and I had been locked in with all the others. This one was bigger. Dirtier. Bloodier. Darker. There were shadows surrounding the room, apart from where a chair stood, and Sarah and I were. As soon as the door was locked Sarah threw me against a wall, not into the chair sitting in the middle of the room. She just stared at me. A blank expression on her face, holding my gun in her hand as well as her own. How did she get it? I didn't move.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"That you would kill them? Easy, it's happened many a time before. They always get killed, and always from helping me. But never again! Not my dad! He's the only parent I have left, and I don't want to lose him. Family...family is too precious to lose." I replied.

Sarah didn't reply. Just stared at me, with that same blank expression. Was it weird that I was calm? That I wasn't scared? Or was that normal...for me at least? To be honest, I wasn't sure. I've been face to face with things like this for a good few years...once when I was only one. You'd think being exposed to that kind of violence would make me like them...like an unsub. But instead, I was the opposite. I found it strange. Sarah walked over to this black and green wheel, with a red dial. There were different sections on the wheel. They either had 'trick' or 'treat' on them.

"Is that what you used?" I asked disgusted. "You used that to determine whether they live or die!"

"But of course. How else would we decide?" Sarah replied.

I felt sick. Determining someone's fate on what a dial on a wheel pointed at! Deciding whether or not to take someone's life! And not just anyone's life, a child's life! A child that was between the ages of ten and fifteen! Sarah spun it. She was using it on me! In that moment I wondered how Owen Tyler, Louisa Collins, Carl Saunders, Natalie Bryce and Bailey Parker felt. Of course they would have been strapped in that chair. Already bleeding from whatever they did to them before hand. Those four would have been petrified. And the last faces they saw where _hers _and her brothers. Oh, how glad I was that Arizona had the death penalty, because that's what these people would be getting! The wheel started to slow; my heart rate sped up ever so slightly. _BANG!_

* * *

Sarah Harris. Twenty six. Died on February 4th 2013.

She was laying there, blood seeping from her forehead. It slowly trickled towards me. The wheel had landed on trick. I looked up, expecting to see dad, or Aaron, or Derek, or Rossi...but I wasn't expecting to see Evan. I stood up, just as the blood reached me. I stepped over the red pool and closer to the door, not turning my back on the lifeless body. I was shaking a little. I turned to face Evan. All I saw was a flash of movement, and Evan had his arms around me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him back.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Evan rushed.

"No, no I'm fine. You appeared just in time." I breathed.

I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath until that moment. I was breathing rather fast, trying to get more oxygen into my system.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're shaking like mad!" Evan asked.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Just a little after shock...though I haven't had that in a while." I replied.

"Let's get you outside."

I nodded. Evan let go of me, and I bent down to pick up. When I was standing up straight I just stared at Sarah's body. Evan took my hand and towed me out of that room, out of that house. As we walked I holstered my gun. A good thing too, because as soon as we stepped out of the house, Evan let go of my hand, and dad had me in the tightest bear hug yet. Dad said nothing. I guess he couldn't at the moment. I turned my head to the right, and Evan was getting the same treatment from his dad. Evan turned his head towards me.

'_Thank you.' _I mouthed.

'_Don't worry about it.' _Evan mouthed back.

Aaron and dad took Evan and I over to the medics. To check for concussions, things like that. Both of us were given the all clear. When they let us go, I made my way over to James Summer, who was sitting by Leah.

"You saved us." Leah smiled, hugging me, when she saw me standing in front of them.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." James said.

"You to are alright, yeah?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Good. Now the medics are probably going to take you to the hospital, if you want I can personally give both of your parents a call and tell them where you are." I told them.

"That would be amazing, thank you." James beamed.

"Can you do it for the others too?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I can do it for the others too." I smiled. "I'll go do that now. I'm glad you two are alright."

"Thank you...again." James said.

I smiled at him, and walked over to the SUV Aaron drove over to the house. I sighed, before reaching inside and grabbing my phone, which I had left in the back seat. One by one I called the parents of the nine children we had. It was a good thing I had and eidetic memory, it was easier to know the phone numbers. Dad and Aaron had insisted that I didn't have to...but I told him that I wanted to. I think they were both surprised by that.

* * *

In the afternoon, we left Phoenix. We were all on the jet, heading home. I hadn't said anything for just over an hour. I couldn't really. Too many memories flooding back. I just sat there, curled in a ball, looking at all the pictures I had on my phone. All the pictures of my friends, three cousins, aunt and uncle back in England. I had only been gone, what, three, four days, and I missed them _so_ much. One of them I had known as soon as I was in England, another I knew from when I started primary school, and the rest from either year seven or year nine (at the moment I would be in year ten).

"Who are they?" Emily asked, seeing the group picture of my friends, cousins, uncle and aunt.

"Some of the best people ever over in England." I sighed.

I gave Emily a sad sort of smile, and she said no more. Evan and dad, on the other hand, seemed very interested.

"Who?" dad asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because it'll be easier to show you tomorrow."

"What about me? I'll be at school." Evan asked.

"I'll show you, after you get back from school." I replied.

"That's not fair. And that's a point, when's Morgan going to the school?"

Dad looked a little guilty for a moment.

"Haven't called yet." dad said. "Haven't had a lot of time to either. I'll call in the morning."

"At least I'll know one friendly face in my year." I smiled, nudging Evan in the ribs.

Evan grinned. It was strange. I had known this boy for three days, and we were friends. With the friends I made in year seven (first year at secondary school for those who hadn't finished school already); it took me a couple of weeks to befriend them...mainly because of shyness. But it was easy with Evan. Really easy. And, boy, was I happy about that.

* * *

_**Yeah...this was kind of long, wasn't it...whoops XD ah well, I hoped you liked it all the same XD I quite liked writing this chapter, rounding the whole case off XD But don't worry, this isn't the end of my little story, there's so much more to come XD Please review XD**_

**_Also,_****_ so you all know I have a: Wolfstar fanfic (I ship both Ronks and Wolfstar), a Deamus fanfic, two Torchwood fanfics (not related), and Doctor Who fanfic (ties in with one of my Torchwood fanfics), and two Morganville fanfics (they tie together). Also, I have a Torchwood fanfic I co-write with a friend – you can find the details and fanfics on my profile. Please take a look._**

**_Thanks XD_**

_**Thanks XD**_


	8. Shopping

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 8 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Becca, Emily, Charles, Cayden, Liam, Dylan, John, Violet. Please review XD**

**Chapter 8**

In the morning, the first this dad said to me was 'show me the pictures then'. I loved him, I really did, but he annoyed me a little. I had missed that. I sighed, as I walked back into my room, and grabbed my phone. When back in the living room, I sat down on the sofa, pulling up the pictures. I showed him individual pictures of everyone. It was easier.

"First, there's my friend Lucas. I've known him since I moved to England. Second is Ella. I've known her since primary school, so from when I was like six. Then there's Hannah, Katherine, Emily and Becca. I met them in year seven, when they had just started secondary school. Lastly, we have Charles. He joined near the end of year nine." I said.

Lucas, had dark red hair, he was taller than me and had brown eyes. Ella, had blonde-brown hair and blue eyes, she wore glasses. Hannah, was slightly taller than me, had long brown hair, and brown eyes. Katherine, was blonde, had blue eyes, and was my height. Emily, had brown hair and blue eyes. Becca, had long brown hair, and brown eyes. Charles, had _really _short brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses...also, he was short. Ella was really smart, Hannah was the best writer I knew, Katherine was a kick-arse break dancer, Emily was a great kick boxer who loved fairies, Becca was a fantastic actress, Charles was one of the sweetest guys I knew, and Lucas was my best friend, practically my brother. They always made me smile.

"And you remember Cayden, Liam, Dylan, John and Violet." I added.

John Simon was my mum's older brother He and his wife Violet lived in Guildford with their three sons Cayden (19), Liam (17) and Dylan (16). Yeah, I was the only – teenage – girl living in a house with three teenage boys. It was a lot to fun though. I loved my cousins, and they loved me. They always looked out for me when I was too little to defend myself. Dad smiled.

"Haven't seen that lot in ages. Dylan's grown a lot. Cayden looks the same. Liam, he's grown his hair out." dad said.

I laughed a little.

"We should head off, I guess." I mused.

"Yeah. Come on, we probably won't have a case today. Most of us will just be sitting around anyway." dad smiled.

"Cool. I can get to know everyone better."

* * *

Dad and I weren't late this time. We got there just in time. Like dad said, most of them were sitting around.

"Don't worry people, we have arrived!" I said as we walked over to everyone.

They all looked to us.

"Why are you so loud?" David asked.

"That's like me asking why you're Italian." I replied. "Kind of a silly question. Besides, I get louder as you get to know me better."

"Oh God no!" Derek moaned.

"So, just think how fun I'm gunna be, when you guys have hangovers." I grinned.

"This is going to be a hell of a lot more fun than it used to be." Emily laughed.

"Until we're the ones with hangovers." JJ told her.

Emily stopped laughing. I laughed evilly.

* * *

I had been sitting there for a while, getting to know the team. They were awesome. Seriously, they were my kind of people.

"Hey, are we ready?" Penelope asked, appearing.

"Yes we are. Come on you." JJ relied, pushing me along with her.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You're coming shopping with us." Emily grinned.

I came to a halt.

"What?! No, no, no, no. I hate shopping. I only go when I'm with my girls from England, because that's just funny, or when I absolutely have to." I said.

"Well, tough, you're coming." Penelope told me.

"Dad! Help!" I called, as Penelope started to drag me out.

"Why? I'm the one that suggested they take you." dad grinned.

"I hate you! If they make me come back with anything pink or girly, I'll _never_ forgive you!"

"Yeah you will."

"No. I won't."

"Hey, baby girl! Make sure Morgan gets the pinkest, most girliest thing going!" Derek yelled.

So I flipped him off. We were out the door before anything could be said to me.

* * *

"Please, don't make me get anything girly or pink." I begged.

"Don't worry, we won't. Choose your own style, but we'll be picking out a few things too." Penelope replied.

"I'm a little scared."

"Good. You should be."

The first shop we went into was _huge. _Seriously, I swear there wasn't a clothes shop in England this big.

"Holy mother of fuck!" I breathed.

JJ laughed.

"Come on, let's go hunting." Emily said.

"It'll take weeks to get round this place!" I said.

"Maybe...good thing we have a bit of time."

"Oh God."

* * *

We walked round for five minutes, and Garcia already found a ton of stuff for me to try on. I was rather worried. While we walked around, I got to know the three women better. They were brilliant. Seriously. I knew from what dad had told me before I met them that I would get along with them, but I don't think they'd be so awesome!

"Girl, come on! Look! Find things!" Penelope insisted.

"I am. There's nothing I like." I told her.

"Eugh, you're so difficult."

"That's me."

We continued to walk around. I ended up finding a couple of things. I mean literally two things. And that was a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top. I never liked showing my arms. I'm not like those girls that love to show off every bit of their body. But that's not the reason why I keep my arms covered. Something happened a few years ago. And if anyone saw what was there, I'd have to come cleaning about everything. An I mean _everything_. So...yeah. Soon we were at the changing rooms.

"Ok, now you, missy, go try these on." Penelope grinned handing me the giant pile.

"Bloody hell!" I sighed, taking the pile.

"Go on, in. We'll be standing outside the stall."

"I can try things on without supervision you know."

"Yes, but we want to see what it looks like." Emily told me, before Penelope got a chance.

"Am I going to win?" I asked.

"No." Penelope, JJ and Emily chorused.

I sighed in defeat, and walked into one of the stalls. I looked at the pile. I was going to hate this immensely.

* * *

When I had tried everything, the three insisted I not pay for anything – I hated that so much. But at least we got to leave the shop. I was carrying about four huge shopping bags, Penelope was carrying two, and JJ and Emily were carrying one. As we were walking along, back to the BAU, my phone rang. The name said 'Doc'. I answered it as quickly as possible.

"Doc!" I yelled down the phone.

"That's not my name! Stop calling me that!" Lucas said.

"Ha-ha, no. Besides, it's your name on my phone."

"Oh, I hate you so much."

"Nah you don't, you love me."

"Well, I have to say I've missed this." Charles chuckled.

I paused for a moment.

"Squirtle?" I asked.

"Tis me." Charles replied.

"YAY! Wait...who else is there?"

I heard a chorus of 'me' come down the phone. As well as Lucas – aka Doc (because of his red hair, if you've read The Mediator series by Meg Cabot, you'll understand) – and Charles – aka Squirtle (sometimes he reminded me of a turtle and our friend Hannah made him a Pokémon) –, on the other end of the phone were my friends Ella, Hannah, Katherine, Becca and Emily. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Aw guys. I miss you so much." I said.

"Miss you too Morgana!" the girls replied.

I laughed at the nickname. It was the only one I liked.

"Quick question. It costs a hell of a lot to call here from Guildford, so how?" I asked.

"I'm loaded remember." Lucas chuckled. "Jeeze M, you haven't been away from us _that_ long."

"Feels like it though."

* * *

I talked to my friends for a while. I didn't even realise that I had stepped into the BAU.

"Right, M, we have to go. Talk to you soon." Lucas said.

"Aw, you make me sad now. I don't like being sad. Bad Doc." I scolded him.

"We'll call soon. And we'll most likely be on Facebook later."

"Good."

"And don't call me Doc."

"Oh, but you love it really."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"By Morgana!" my other friends yelled, obviously getting annoyed at mine and Lucas' bantering.

"Bye guys. Love you." I laughed.

"Love you too!" the girls replied.

I started to take the phone away from my ear to hang up.

"Wait, I took you off speaker." Lucas told me. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too Lucas." I replied.

"You know that...thing...from last year?"

"Yeah...I do. And I thought I told you to try forget about that."

"Yeah, that didn't work. But...you'll tell me, right? If you ever get him?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks M, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Speak soon, yeah."

"Yeah, see ya."

"See ya Lucas."

Then I hung up. I looked around, before collapsing into an empty chair, dropping the bags beside me.

"Lucas, huh." Derek grinned, playfully.

I sighed.

"Yes Lucas. Been my friend since I moved to England, practically my brother." I replied.

"Yeah course." Derek chuckled.

"Watch it, or I'll punch you in the face. Don't think I won't."

Derek held up his hands in surrender.

"Did you buy half the store?" dad asked, staring at the bags.

"Against my will!" I defended myself. "They made me!"

"Guilty as charged." Penelope, JJ and Emily laughed.

* * *

At 3:20, two familiar faces walked in. Oh I couldn't be happier.

"Hey." Evan smiled, jumping into a chair next to me.

"Sup." I smiled.

"Ceiling."

"I haven't had that reply since...a week before I came here."

"Ha-ha, well you're welcome."

I felt someone lean on my head.

"Hey Jack." I laughed.

"Hey shorty." Jack replied.

"How rude! Just because I'm the tiniest bit shorter than you."

"Meh."

Seriously, I loved these two. They were brilliant. In England, they would fit into my group perfectly, because they were both insane and awesome. Within seconds, Evan was asking about the pictures, like dad did this morning. I sighed, pulled out my phone and showed him.

* * *

Thinking about it, I was kind of fitting in here...I guess. Aaron and dad called the school about me, to get me a placement there. First the principle had to have a meeting with dad and I, talk to us about...stuff. But it looked good. At least I would know two people there already. One of whom was my age, and I would hopefully be in all classes with. In that moment, I thought that life would get better. If only I knew that in a matter of two/three months, I'd be proven wrong.


	9. Oh, that boy

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 9 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Mr Peters, Mrs Alexander. Please review XD**

**Chapter 9**

February fourteenth, dad and I went to the school with Aaron, Jack and Evan. Aaron insisted on giving us a lift since he was taking the boys there anyway. I wasn't complaining. Evan and I had become closer after the past few days, and I had gotten to know Jack better too. They had told me – a couple of days ago – that before Jack's second birthday Evan was born. And when Jack was, about, four and Evan two their mum Haley died. Evan – at the time – was with another family member on a play date type thing with a cousin, so he wasn't there. Plus the unsub didn't know about him so he was safer there. Jack told me about 'working the case' with his dad, which I thought was so unbelievably cute. I felt so sorry for the pair of them. But knowing that brought me closer to them, because that was one of the things we had in common. We had lost our mothers.

* * *

When at the school I didn't really want Evan and Jack to leave. It made me sad. Aaron stayed with us. Dad was nervous, and the principle knew Aaron, so it was just as well. We told reception why we were there, and waited to be told to go into the office. Dad was becoming more nervous every minute that went by. Aaron was trying to calm dad down but it wasn't working. It never did really. I started poking him.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" dad asked, turning his head towards me.

I said nothing. Kept my head forward, and continued to poke him. In the end he started doing them same to me, laughing for most of it.

"Mr Reid?" a voice asked.

A man was standing in front of dad and I looking rather amused. He had blonde hair and a kind face. He was rather tall, and was wearing a suit. Dad stood up and shook the man's hand.

"That would be me sir. Sorry about that." dad replied, looking rather embarrassed.

"Don't be. I still do that with my children." the man replied. "It's good to see you again Mr Hotchner."

"You too, Mr Peters." Aaron replied, standing up to shake the guy's hand.

I just sat there, silently, not being noticed. Until Mr Peters turned to face me.

"And you must be Morgan." he smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." I nodded smiling. "Hi."

I stood up and shook his hand. Mr Peters laughed. I guess not many students/possible students did that.

"Let's step into my office." Mr Peters said, leading us towards the door.

I started to follow dad, when someone ran over to me before slowing down to walk beside me.

"Evan." I smiled.

"Hey." he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you. Anyway, he'll say you can see what the school's like and join in with lessons. I followed this complete dick round. Can't have that happen to you."

I felt my face grow warm. I looked to the floor. It was needless to say our dads were shocked to see Evan. But not Mr Peters. I guess he kind of gathered that Evan would do something like this.

* * *

The whole time we were in the office I was being asked questions, dad was being asked questions, or Mr Peters was just talking. He knew about Evan being part of the BAU, he had to, and now he knew about me having a kind of trial run. Once Mr Peters was satisfied, he agreed to let me into the school, on the same kind of placement as Evan. Evan and I did a low five.

"Know, if you want, you can stay for the rest of the school day. You can follow Evan around; see what the lessons and teachers are like. Since you'll both be in the same classes." Mr Peters smiled.

Evan and I looked to each other, grinning.

"Why not." I replied.

"Great. Well, I think that's everything. Mr Reid I just need you to fill out a few forms, but after today Morgan can start son the eighteenth of this month." Mr Peters said.

"That's brilliant." dad said.

Evan and I left our dads in Mr Peters' office – since we were allowed to leave.

"So you still get to wait four days before you come to the school. You lucky bugger." Evan smiled.

"I know. It's because I'm just so amazing." I laughed.

Evan rolled his eyes and dragged to his class.

"So, what class do you have now?" I asked.

"English. We're doing creative writing." Evan replied.

"That is my favourite kind of writing!"

"Same."

"Please say it's in first person."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Thank God!"

Evan laughed.

* * *

When we walked into the class, we were half an hour late. Everyone in the class stared at us. Oh, shyness level had increased massively. I crossed my left arm across myself and grabbed hold of my right arm with my left hand, and looked down. Evan took me to a table at the back, where we sat down. Everyone was working anyway, so his teacher didn't have to worry about stopping her lesson.

"Everyone get back to work." she said as she walked over to Evan and I.

Everyone turned back to their work.

"Hi, you must be Morgan. I'm Mrs Alexander." she smiled.

I looked up in shock.

"Evan has mentioned you a lot. In all of his lessons." Mrs Alexander added.

I smiled, face growing hot again and looked at Evan. He wasn't making eye contact and was laughing nervously.

"I look forward to having you in my class." Mrs Alexander told me before going to help a student.

I turned to Evan. It was his turn to look down. I nudged him a little. He glanced up slightly. I saw the redness of his cheeks. I awed a little – I couldn't help it. Which made him go redder. I hugged my friend a little.

"Aw, you're so cute." I laughed quietly.

"Not as cute as you." I heard him mumble so quietly, I could barely hear it.

I kissed him quickly and gently on the cheek, before pulling back, and removing my arms from around him. Evan looked up. His deep blue eyes were sparkling slightly. His cheeks were redder than ever. But there was one thing that I noticed the most that hadn't been there before I kissed him. And that one little thing made my heart flutter. And that was the smile on his face. I bit my lip. His smile was adorable. Seeing him like that made me smile. No one seemed to notice though. Even better.

* * *

"How was school?" dad asked when he and Aaron came to pick Jack, Evan and I up.

"It was good. I like it." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad."

"So am I."

"Jack, Evan? How was school for you?" Aaron asked.

"Boring as usual." Jack replied.

"It was great." Evan smiled.

We looked to each other and couldn't help but smile a little. And no one in that car, but us, knew why. Been living in Virginia again for thirteen days, and already I loved each and every single day...and now it wasn't just because of dad or the BAU.


	10. School Time

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 10 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Mr Peters, Mr Pinkett, Jayden, Finley, Isaac, Michael, Jake, Jesse, Adam, Tanya. Please review XD**

**Chapter 10**

February 18th. First day at school. I woke up and decided I would wear something I got with Penelope, JJ and Emily. I pulled out a pair of ripped black jeans – quite tight may I add –, the red long sleeved top I had found myself – I only realised when I tried it on now the neck was rather low...and that the top finished where my jeans started – and my black All Star converses. If I lifted my arms above my head today...oh bloody hell. I grabbed a backpack and chucked a drink in there, lunch, books and my phone. After I zipped it up, I shouldered it and walked out of my room, into the kitchen.

"Ready for school princess?" dad asked.

Again, cringing at the name, though in a way I liked it.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"I swear you've never liked school." dad chuckled.

"Because when I saw you I had one, maybe two friends. Plus, I had the piss taken out of me...and it wasn't always about school."

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"It wasn't you're fault."

"And it wasn't yours, either."

Dad and I smiled slightly. I placed my bag onto the kitchen table. I walked over to dad and hugged him.

"I'm glad I still have you daddy." I whispered.

"And I'm glad I still have you, princess." dad whispered back.

I realised that I only called him 'daddy' in situations such as these. When we were talking about mum, or something about the past. I was gunna have to change that.

* * *

Aaron picked dad and I. Evan was sat in the middle of the back seat next to Jack, and I slid in next to Evan. Evan and I had met up a ever since the 14th, after he had been at school and at the weekend. No one questioned it. Probably thought we were getting to know each other and that Evan was showing me around town. Which was true.

"Ready for school genius?" Jack asked.

"You bet." I smiled, placing my backpack on the floor.

"Good. Just a warning, I shall be checking in."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's gunna come over and embarrass you in front of everyone." Evan told me.

I just laughed. Oh poor Jack, he didn't know what I could do.

* * *

Dad and Aaron dropped us off at the school. First of all I had to go see Mr Peters. Evan came with me. Mr Peters just talked to me for a few minutes. Reminding me of a few things, like the school rules. I had an eidetic memory, I didn't need reminding. But I let him talk anyway. I reminded him about my gun too, just so he remembered – the gun I _hadn't_ been given by the BAU. When he finished, he took me to my form. Evan walking beside me. I guess he didn't get Evan to take me because he wanted to speak to my form tutor.

* * *

The walk wasn't long. It was fairly short. The class was filled with, about, 28 people.

"Evan!" a group of guys yelled as we walked in.

"Hey guys." Evan replied, walking over to them.

I stayed standing behind to Mr Peters. Shyness overload again. All of the girl in the class stared at me. Some looked friendly; others looked like they wanted to kill me. I would like to see them try. The guys were staring at me too. All of them smiling. I crossed my left arm over my body, and grabbed my right arm with my left hand, and looked down. I guess one of Evan's friends pointed me out, because he came over to me again. Evan nudged me. But I didn't look up. I had realised my breathing had quickened.

"Morgan?" Evan whispered.

I snapped my head up, forgetting what I was thinking about. I smiled a little, though it was shaky.

"You ok?" Evan asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Mr Peters had been speaking to my form tutor – Mr Pinkett. Evan dragged me over to his friends – the group of guys. I didn't make eye contact with any of them. Mr Peters left. Mr Pinkett walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Mr Pinkett, in case Mr Peters forgot to mention. Why don't you tell everyone your name and a bit about yourself?

I shook my head violently. Mr Pinkett kept pushing. Evan kept trying to get him to stop too, since I had told him about the stutter and stuff. In the end I had enough.

"F...fine. Y...you want me to t...talk? W...well here you g...go." I said, cringing at the stutter.

Everyone stayed quite. Until this bitch spoke.

"Aw, new girl has a stutter, how s...s...sweet." she laughed mimicking me. "If she can't speak properly send her back to Kindergarten. We don't want her here.

Her friends laughed with her. My head snapped up and I turned it towards her. Everyone saw me change, everyone but her.

"Oi, bitch!" I said.

She turned to me, a little shocked. Looks like my stutter leaves when I'm pretty pissed off too.

"Yes I'm talking to you. I've dealt with bitches like you for years, and not just in school. But you know what, I didn't really give a shit the moment I turned ten. Wanna know why? Because that's when I completed school. Yes, I'm done with school. I'm here by law. And unless you want your face to meet my fist I suggest you zip your fucking mouth before I prevent you from speaking." I spat. "And no, not a threat. It's a promise. If they were alive you can ask a few of the people that have tried to kill me since I was ten. Ok?"

She nodded.

"Good." I turned to Mr Pinkett. "Was that enough information on me sir, or would you like me to carry on?"

"No. Uh...that's fine." Mr Pinkett replied.

Mr Pinkett knew about Evan did. Every teacher did. So they probably all knew about me working for the BAU and the fact that I had a gun. I sat back down. The bitch and her friends were shitting themselves. Everyone else was just amazed, and smiled.

"Stutters gone." Evan smiled.

"That's what happens when I start to feel comfortable with a situation or become majorly pissed off." I reply.

"School is gunna get a whole lot more interesting."

"Well, duh. I'm here."

Evan and I laughed.

* * *

I was introduced to Evan's group of friends. There was Jayden (Jay), Finley (Fin), Isaac, Michael (Mike), Jake, Jesse and Adam. The seven boys smiled at me.

"Dude, what you said to Tanya, where did ya get the balls to say that?" Jayden (Jay) asked me.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"The bitch. She the one whose head you bit off." Finley (Fin) clarified.

"Oh, I've done that for years." I replied.

"Really?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, with people taller, and with more muscle." I smiled.

The seven boys' mouths fell open. I laughed a little.

"Ok. I'm going to get along with you lot just fine." I laughed.

The seven of them were just plain awesomeness. Seriously. All were so sweet and funny. They reminded me of my friends in England. All day they asked me questions. They knew I was from England by my accent, so that wasn't very hard for them. All the classes I had – which were with Evan – I had with a few of them too. It made the lessons more fun.

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting with Evan and the guys. We were all having a nice little chat outside in the sin. It was strange being the only girl in the group, but I was fine with it. What I found weird at this school, was so far I was the only girl wearing jeans, and was the only girl sitting with an all boys group. It was quite funny.

"Oi! Reid!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up. Jack was running over. I jumped off the table.

"Hey Jack." I smiled when he reached us.

"Hey baby girl." Jack smiled.

"Jack, you are not Derek."

"I know I'm so much better."

"Oh, I'm not sure. His last name is my first name, he's black and he can use a gun. You have/are none of them."

"Ouch you hurt my kitten."

"I am not a kitten. And Jack if this is how you 'embarrass' me, you're doing a shit job at it."

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

I sighed. Jack threw an arm around my shoulder, both of us facing Evan and his friends.

"Dude, you have nothing on me." I said.

Jack thought for a moment, his smile dropping with every minute that went by, while mine grew. He had nothing.

"Face it man. You have nothing." I told him.

"You're such a bitch." Jack muttered.

"And proud!"

"You're a strange child."

"Well I kind of have to be...considering my family."

"I'm telling your dad you said that!"

"Why he's not the 'family' I'm talking about."

I gave Jack a smug smile. Twice I had bettered him.

"Bro, I'd leave now, before it gets worse." Evan laughed.

Jack turned and left. I made my way back to the table, and sat back down.

"You really are amazing." Jesse grinned.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"No really, you are amazing." Adam said.

"First you bite Tanya's head off." Michael said.

"Then you embarrass Jack." Jake added.

"But I didn't get to beat him up." I sighed sadly.

The guys laughed.

"I told you she was amazing." Evan grinned.

I was fitting in well.

* * *

The last lesson we had that day was drama. I drama with Jesse, Jayden, Jake, Michael and Evan. Evan told me that he always joined in with some lessons, one being drama. I told him that I'd probably be joining into...since I liked drama. So, the five welcomed me into their group in a flash. They had just started a new topic. They were looking at how movies/plays/TV shows make the audience empathise/sympathise with the characters. Easy. Take real life, change the names to fictional characters, and viola you have it. We looked at a few clips showing how it was expressed, and then it was our turn. We had the half an hour to create something, and the last ten to fifteen minutes to show back. The guys and I took two minutes coming up with an idea, four minutes planning out how it would work, and took the last twenty four minutes to practise it over and over. When it came to showing back our teacher was amazed.

"Boys, you know how I say there's always that one thing missing from your performances, but I could never tell what?" she asked.

Jesse, Jake, Jayden, Michael and Evan nodded.

"Well, I think you've found her." she said.

I blushed a little. When it was time to go and we all grabbed our stuff, the four boys hugged me, and said 'welcome to the school' before leaving. Evan and I walked out together.

"Well done." he said.

"For what? I asked.

"I dunno. Just, well done for today. With Tanya, and Jack, and the guys, and lessons...all of it. I didn't know if you'd be able to come out of your shell."

I blushed again.

"Why did I only have to meet you know?" I asked.

"Because life is always cruel, before it is ever kind." Evan told me.

I giggled a little. _Giggled! Me, giggle! _Something was wrong with me. The blush deepened.

"You're so cute when you blush." Evan smiled.

"I hated you." I muttered.

He knew saying that would make it worse. But with that smile, I couldn't hate him for long.


	11. A Friend From Across The Pond

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 11 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Mr Peters, Jayden, Finley, Isaac, Michael, Jake, Jesse, Adam, Tanya, Lucas. Please review XD**

**Chapter 11**

I liked Evan's friends. Jay was the prankster, Fin was the voice of reason, Isaac was the artist, Mike was the actor, Jake was the athlete, Jesse was the troublemaker, and Adam was the adverturer. It was quite funny hanging around with them, and watching Evan interact with them. Jack hadn't tried anything again...yet. But I was sure he'd try something soon. I hope he would, I wanted to make him look stupid again. Or that bitch Taya, she would do. I hated her. Seriously I hadn't been at the school long, but I hated her guts. I wanted to punch her. She was one of the ones that thought she was all that, and up herself.

* * *

On February 25th I was sitting outside with the guys. Again I was the only girl in jeans and with a whole group of boys. You can tell who the bitches were and who weren't. The bitches just glared at me. I found it funny, that I was getting the attention from the guys and they weren't. It was never like this in England. No, I would never be the one getting this kind of attention...from anyone. Especially not from some of the guys that went to this school. And especially not from guys like Evan.

"OI, M!" I heard someone yell.

Only one person, in the history of ever, called me M.

"LUCAS!" I squealed, jumping off of the table.

Jay, Fin, Isaac, Mike, Jake, Jess, Adam and Evan looked confused. Until they saw a dark redheaded boy run over to me. Lucas threw his arms around me and spun me around.

"What, in the name of God are you doing here?!" I laughed, when he put me down.

"My dad lives here remember. Virginia PD, he's the chief." Lucas chuckled.

"Oh yeah!"

"Genius my arse."

"Shut up Doc."

Lucas' parents were divorced. Both his parent's were re-married, and he had a half brother from his dad, and a half sister from his mum. Lucas had taken the divorce well, and during half term, half of the summer holidays and half of the christmas holidays he would come to Virginia to live be with his dad and step mum.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Peters is a friend of my dad's." Lucas smiled. "So he let's me in."

"You know I really hate you. You should have told me you were coming!"

"But then I wouldn't get to see your face."

I had to give him that one.

"Morgan?" Evan's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I beamed. "Lucas, this is Evan, Jayden or Jay, Finley or Fin, Isaac, Michael or Mike, Jesse, Jake and Adam. Guys this is my friend Lucas, one of the ones from England."

"Hey. And just so you know, I'm the best from England." Lucas smiled.

"God, you sound just like Ella."

"Oi! No I don't."

"Yes you do. She also goes on about how amazing she is. Though in her case it's true."

"I am deepy hurt."

I laughed at my friend.

* * *

Having Lucas there was great. I had my 'brother' with me. Lucas got to know the guys, and they seemed to get along. But, oh, how I loved what happened after a while.

"Hey, how you doing bestie. Who's your friend?" a female voice came from beside me.

Tanya. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"One, I am so _not _your 'bestie'. Two, none of your buisness." I said.

"Oh, temper, temper." Tanya giggled.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, but piss off." Lucas sighed. "You're not all that."

"Not to mention, you wouldn't even touch her with a ten foot pole." I told Lucas.

"That is so true. Well done their genius."

"Why, thank you Doc."

"What have I told you about that name?!"

"I don't even care."

Lucas and I turned back to the guys. Tanya, desperetely, _tried _to get the attention from one of the guys, but it didn't work. So in the end she stalked off bitterely.

"Oh, I can not wait for the day she corners me." I grinned.

* * *

After school Jack, Lucas, Evan and I walked to the BAU. Jack and Lucas were talking about soccor.

"So, what do you think of English friend number one?" I asked Evan.

"Yeah he's alright. He's gotta crush on you though." Evan replied.

"What?!"

"Yeah, can't you tell?"

"Uh...no! He's basically the brother I never had. That's like insest."

"Well, he likes you. Trust me."

"I don't believe you."

"Really, you don't. He always looks at you, he looks jealous when you're with me..."

"That's not true."

"Trust me, you'll see one day."

Evan had to be wrong. Right? He had to be. Lucas and I were friends. Just friends. But...was Evan right? No he couldn't be. Maybe the girls knew...or Charles. I made a mental note to ask them at some point.

"Just admit it, some things you don't know." Evan smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Normally I would have shook his arm off...if it was anybody else. But I didn't. Just kept it there.

"I will never admit I'm wrong." I replied.

"Well, you're wrong when it comes to how people feel about you." Evan sighed.

"Now that, I can admit too."

Evan laughed.

Lucas glanced back at us before turning back to his conversation with Jack.

* * *

Lucas and I talked for ages when we got to the BAU. Evan and Jack talked with each other, while the adults watched. Lucas told me about what had been going on in England since I left,not much by the sound of it. Lucas asked me about what I'd been up too. I told him about the case. He seemed shocked and amazed. And a little ticked that I went in there.

"Have you heard anything about..." Lucas trailed off quietly.

"No, not yet. I told you I would let you know if I did." I replied.

"Yeah...I just want it to be over with...you know."

"Lucas, you remember that thing I told you about it?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say, I want it to be other with just as much as you do."

Lucas smiled a little.

"Some times I forget what you've been through." Lucas told me.

"I wish I could." I replied.

There was a long silence between the pair of us. All the images ran through my head. I hugged myself a little and stared at the ground. I blinked to try get rid of the images, but that made them appear faster. I didn't realise I was rocking slightly, until Lucas had to physically stop me.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's not your fault." I smiled.

I wish I could forget all of this and catch that son of a bitch. Not just for me, but for Lucas. At least I had people that could help...if it ever comes to it.


	12. Trouble

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 12 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Jayden (Jay), Finley (Fin), Isaac, Michael (Mike), Jake, Jesse, Adam, Tanya, Lucas. Please review XD**

**Chapter 12**

Lucas stayed for the whole week – since in England half term lasts for a week. I didn't like it when he had to leave. I hated goodbyes, they sucked. They made everyone sad.

"You call me when you get back. So I know you got home safe." I said at the airport.

"Yes mother." Lucas chuckled.

"Hey I'm serious! After what happened...I worry. So you better, or you'll be scared of me."

"Ok, ok, ok. I promise I'll call when I get back."

Lucas hugged me. Right then his flight was called. Both of us pulled away from each other.

"Tell the others I say hi." I said.

"Will do M." Lucas chocked out.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lucas left without another word to me. He hugged and said goodbye to his dad, mum and brother before leaving completely. This time, I was watching _my _best friend leave. Oh, how I hated this feeling! Lucas' dad drove me home. He'd known me for years.

* * *

Dad was still at the BAU when I got home. So I just sat in my room, on my bed. In my room I was surrounded by pictures. Pictures of my friends, of dad, of mum. I hated that I never got to meet her, you know. Well, technically I did meet her, but I mean meet her at this age. Or at least when I was actually able to talk. Or when I could actually hug her back. Right then I just burst out crying. I brought my knees up and hugged them close to my chest. Just crying. I hated crying. Made me feel...weak and helpless. I guess in a way I was. I mean, I'm just a kid. I shouldn't have seen what I have seen throughout my life, I shouldn't know most of the things I know, I shouldn't have witnessed half the things I've witnessed. And I was just realising this now. I hadn't actually told anyone how I feel about this stuff. No one. Not Lucas, not dad. Just kept it to myself. Not the best idea, I must say.

* * *

At school, on Monday, I was back to my usual chirpy self. Again I was the only girl in jeans and with a group of just boys. Tanya had tried to make school life a living hell for me, but had failed tremendously. I just found it funny how pathetic she was. The guys and I were outside again, Evan inside talking to one of our teachers.

"So, what's her problem?" I asked the guys, seeing Tanya glaring at me.

"Who's? Tanya's? She just has a problem with everyone." Jay told me.

"She just hates anyone she doesn't consider part of her group." Fin added.

"Or any girl that seems to be closer to Evan than she is." Isaac said.

"So far, you're the only girl like that." Mike said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ev doesn't really talk to the girls. They get to clingy, and he barely knows them and isn't with any of them. He doesn't like that. So, he just stays away from them. Until you came along." Jake told me.

I was quite surprised by that. Any guy would love all the girls fawning over them. But not Evan. You see, this is why I like the guy. I was just about to ask another question, when Evan walked over.

"Ok, what we talking about?" he grinned, looking at me.

"Well it was what Tanya's problem is, but we've kind of covered that subject." Adam smiled.

"So at the moment nothing. Why, have a topic in mind mate?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, just curious." Evan chuckled, sitting down next to me.

He always did that. He was always at my side. Always close. Not that I minded of course. Yes, ok, I'll admit it. I like Evan Davids. I like the youngest son of my unit chief! There I said it. I've tried not to be, really I have. I mean, everyone I love most likely ends up dead! It's a long story. But...I guess you just can't help some things. I didn't know why what happened next happened, or what caused it to, but the next thing I knew a fist had connected with the side of my face. I turned around and grabbed whoever it was by the neck, and pushed them up against the wall. It was my natural reaction. It was Tanya. Man, this bitch really did have a problem. But you know what? I had a problem with her. No one hits me without a good reason, and just because I happened to be closer to Evan than she was – if she was even the tiniest bit close to him then I was a mouse – wasn't a good reason! This bitch was going to get it.

"You know what?! I don't know what your problem is, but BACK OFF! YOU ARE NOT ALL THAT! NOT EVERYONE WATS TO BE OR BE WITH YOU! The world doesn't revolve around you! And now, you've pushed me." I growled.

Tanya brought a manicured had up and scratched my face. So I punched her. And head butted her. And kicked her. I threw her to the floor. Of course she got a few swipes at me. I had four sets of deep scratch marks on my face and a busted lip. She had a black eye, a busted lip, and scratch marks on her face and arms. When I threw her to the floor I turned on my heels and started to walk away.

"Yeah, that's right bitch. Walk away." Tanya spat. "Fucking whore, just like your mom I bet."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh, she did _NOT _just say that! I turned slowly. I don't know what my expression was like, but it must have been bad. I mean, Tanya started to fidget where she sat, and everyone else looked a little...worried.

"Bitch, you did _not _just say that!" I growled. "How would you like it if _your_ mother was dead instead of mine, and I said something like that?! HUH?! WOULD YOU LIKE IT?! After you saw your mother shot in front of you when you were a year old, would you like that said about her?!"

I realised then that I had walked up to her, and grabbed her by the shirt. She looked petrified. I let go of her, and straightened up.

"You're so not worth it." I muttered.

I walked away. Past the other students, past the guys, past Evan. As soon as I was past Evan tears streamed down my face and I ran. None of them had seen me liked that, especially not Evan.

* * *

I ran out of the school. I didn't go far though. I ran out, and collapsed against the wall. I was crying more now than I did in my room, the other day. I just sat there, backpack set down beside me. With the end of my sleeve I wiped my eye vigorously. But each time I did, more tears spilled over onto my face.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" I screamed.

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I just wanted to scream, and punch the wall.

"Don't be sad princess. Everything will be alright." a voice said from beside me.

I stopped. I knew that voice. I knew that voice all too well. This was SO not good.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shakily.

I didn't look his way.

"I'm here for you princess." he replied, brushing my damp cheek.

I flinched at his touch. Oh I was in deep trouble now.


	13. Carter Johnson

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 13 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, Carson Johnson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 13**

I moved quickly. I was on my feet in a matter of seconds facing the prick. He was the one Lucas wanted gone. The one I wanted gone more than him. The one that had kidnapped me three times in my life. Carter Johnson, aged twenty nine. The first time he got me, I was four and he was nineteen. The next I was seven, the third was last year just after I turned fourteen. I stared at him through teary eyes.

"Don't be like that princess." Carter said.

"Don't call me princess." I spat.

"Why is that what 'daddy' calls you?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact it is."

Carter laughed dryly.

"He's never been there for you. Not like I have." Carter smiled.

"You haven't been there for me! You've kidnapped me, yes, and that is it!" I yelled.

Carter just smiled. I hated him. I hated that smile. It reminded me of everything he did. I shivered.

"Now. Are you going to come with me by yourself, or do we have to do it the hard way?" Carter asked.

"Like I'm going anywhere with you!" I yelled.

"Suite yourself."

Carter lunged at me. I was faster than him though. I dodged him easily.

"Oh, you wanna play baby? Fine by me." Carter grinned.

I tried hard not to throw up. I still don't know how it happened, but somehow he got my pinned to the ground. The sleeves of my top cut away. My eyes went wide.

"I remember doing this. I wish I didn't have to though, but you kept trying to leave." Carter sighed, shaking his head sadly.

He meant the scars. On my arms. The ones I hid with long sleeves. I turned my head away from him, towards the school. That's when I saw two pairs of feet. I glanced at the faces. Evan and Jack. Oh bloody hell! They were hidden behind the wall, so Carter couldn't see them. Good move. I tried to get up

"DON'T MOVE! Now, tell me. Has that boy seen them yet?" Carter asked, in a toneless voice. "What's his name? Evan, is it? I've seen you two. So has he?"

"You've been following me?!" I screamed.

"That's not an ANSWER!"

"NO HE HASN'T! NO ONE HAS, YOU SICK FREAK!"

"Good. Won't want to make him jealous."

"Jealous?! Of what?! Why would my _friend _seeing _scars _given to me by some fucking prick, make him jealous?!"

"Friend? "

"Yes, friend!"

I bit my lip, and dropped my gaze. I turned my face away from him again.

"You like the boy." Carter stated dryly. "You..._really _like that boy. Well, I'll have to beat that out of you then won't we. Once we get home."

"You are not taking me again! Not a fourth time!" I yelled.

"Oh, but you are."

Carter started to smile again. I thrashed around, trying to get him off of me. Carter had gotten used to my strength though, so he wasn't fazed by it. Carter grabbed me by the throat, and started to stand up, dragging me with him. As soon as he was up, Carter turned me around and had me around the waist as well as the neck.

"One of these days, I'm _so _going to kill you!" I spat.

Carter cackled. What he didn't count on me having was my gun in my pocket. And, he didn't realise my arms weren't being held in place. Carefully, I pulled my gun out and..._BANG! _Carter dropped me. I rolled away from him, aiming my gun. I had got him in the leg. I shot again, be he dodged the bullet. Next thing I knew, he had jumped into the back of a van, and was gone. Again.

* * *

As soon as the van had disappeared, I collapsed by my bag. I put my gun back in my pocket. I leant against the wall, and dragged my knees up close.

"He's been watching." I murmured to myself. "He's been watching."

I shouldered my bag and stood up.

"Of course he's been _fucking _watching!" I yelled, punching the wall.

I broke down again. He was back. And now I didn't know where he was. I heard movement behind me. Turning around I saw a very concerned Evan. Tears spilled over again. Carter had seen him. Carter _knows_ about him. I didn't like seeing him like this. I looked down. I hated people seeing me cry. Absolutely hated it. Next thing I knew, I was being hugged tightly. I buried my head into his neck and wrapped my arms around Evan's neck, as his hold became tighter.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I muttered.

"For what? You did nothing." Evan told me gently.

"He's seen you. He's going to target you. I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't. We'll get him before he does anything."

The next thing I heard were tires squealing to a halt. Evan didn't let go of me. I saw the whole team jump out of the black SUVs, and saw dad looking around frantically. That's when he saw Evan and I and ran over. Evan let go when he heard footsteps, but he was quickly replaced by dad.

"My God, are you ok?" dad asked in a rush.

He held me just as tight as Evan had. He had one hand on my head, stroking my hair in a soothing way. Normally I hated people touching my hair, but for one this was dad, and two I was too scared.

"Define ok." I replied shakily.

"Oh this must not be good." Derek said. "She does not sound like herself."

"Well you wouldn't either if you were me. If you knew what he did. And it looks like I'm going to have to explain everything now."

"Once we get back to the BAU." dad agreed.

* * *

Jack, Evan and I were taken out of school for the rest of the day. Jack was taken home, before the rest of us went to the BAU. Jack looked pale. But then, considering, he would. Evan had put his jacket on me, since he found out that I hated the scars. It the back of the SUV, for the whole drive, he had an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Evan was even paler than Jack, and he was shaking a little. Was that because he was scared or angry? When at the BAU we all made our way into the conference room. Everyone looking at me. I gave a shaky sigh.

"When I was four, I was kidnapped." I said jumping right into it. "Carter Johnson, the man Evan and Jack saw today, was the one who took me. At the time, he was only nineteen. He took me again when I was seven, and for a third time last year just after my fourteenth birthday. I have been the only girl he's taken. The rest have always been boys. He gets off when watching the boys...ya know. Sometimes he does it too. If they refuse, he kills them. What he did, when he took me, was tie me to a chair and make me watch. If I looked away, or closed my eyes, he would beat me, and do this."

I took off Evan's jacket, handing it back to him, and showing them all the multiple scars. All the scars had been deep. I had lost a lot of my blood when he did that.

"The last time he took me, last year, he left right after I woke up tied to the chair." I carried on. "He had gotten used to my strength so I couldn't really fight back. When he came back I saw a boy with him. I looked away. But the boy said my name, Carter realised we knew each other. He had taken Lucas. Yes, Lucas, my friend from England that was here for a week. Lucas and I got out before anything happened to him. But he saw what happened to the boys. What happened to me. Everything. It scared him so much. That's when I was given my own gun that no one could take away. I was almost put into protective custody and moved, but I persuaded them not to, all three times. All three times, when they caught him, Carter escaped too...and came after me."

When I had finished I looked down again. No one spoke.

"How do you know his name?" Emily asked in a small voiced.

I cringed a little.

"He...he babysat my cousins when he was fourteen. And then when uncle John and aunt Violet took me in he started looking after me... Carter was sixteen at the time. Always payed a lot of attention to me." I replied. "Once they John and Violet found out what Carter did, they never let me or the boys out of their site. The boys didn't hate me for that, they...they just protected me more."

I gave a sad sort of smiled. I looked up at them all. I was standing beside dad. When I looked to him, dad dragged me towards him and sat me down on his lap, hugging me close.

"I will not let him hurt you again." dad whispered.

"I know you won't daddy." I whispered back, hugging him back.

"Morgan, if you can give us a profile ASAP we can start looking for him. We _will _stop him." Aaron told me.

I nodded. Time to talk Carter Johnson.


	14. An Unwanted Package

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 14 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carter Johnson, Lucas. Please review XD**

**Chapter 14**

**Evan**

Morgan had given us the profile of Carter Johnson after she calmed down. Carter Johnson, aged twenty nine, born and raised in England and good family. Light brown hair, dark green eyes, tall and slim. There was more, but she couldn't talk for long...so she gave dad the number of her old boss at Scotland Yard.

I never thought I'd see the day that Morgan would be scared...like this. For the time I knew her, albeit a short amount of time, she seemed so strong. But she was just like everyone else. She had been through more than any of us knew, or could possibly imagine. I didn't know much about Morgan's past, none of us did...Spencer knew barely anything, only how Morgan's mum died. Morgan had told us that she'd explain everything else later...right know she just wanted Carter gone. I could understand that. A guy's been stalking you all your life, basically has an obsession, and wants to...well you get the picture...anyway, you would be freaked out and just want him gone too. I couldn't help but think about what he had said. _'You like the boy. You..._really_ like that boy.' _That's what he had said. Morgan hadn't denied it. At all. In fact...watching how she reacted to saying I was a 'friend'... Did she like me? No, no she couldn't. Could she? I mean, sure, I liked her too...and not in a friend sort of way...but I don't think she'd like me. Yeah, she kissed me on the cheek and said that I was cute...but for all I knew that's what she did. For all I knew she liked Lucas. He sure as hell liked her. But she liked me. Of all people. Well...one good thing came out of it I guess...if that was possible.

* * *

Morgan was in my dad's office. I had no idea what they were talking about, none of us did. Spencer had kind of broken down a little. I mean, that was his daughter, his only child, and she was getting hurt by some guy. He'd gone off, into one of the conference rooms to be alone. I just sat where I was, waiting. Watching dad's office, waiting for the door to open. They were in there for a while. I just wanted them to come out, so I knew something was being done to help her. When the door finally opened, Morgan looked just as pale and frightened as before. She looked younger in this situation. With how she acted, and how care free she was, you forgot that Morgan was only fourteen, almost fifteen. You'd think her older. But know...she looked so much younger than her actual age. Morgan walked down the stairs, towards the desks, and over to me. But she didn't stop when she got to me. She kept walking; head down, towards a desk a few feet away. Had I done something wrong? Morgan circled one of her legs with her arms, resting her head chin on her knee, using the other one the turn the chair slightly going left to right and back again. I debated with myself as to whether or not I should go over to her. That's when I thought: _You face murderous pricks every day, and you're scared about going over to the girl you like...yeah that makes sense! _So, I got up and walked over to her. I sat down on the desk next to her, and she glanced up at me before looking quickly away. For the split second she did, I saw the look in her eyes. Pain, shock, fear, anger, sadness. My heart ached at the sight. I reached out and rested a hand on hers. Morgan moved her head to the side, the side of her head resting gently on my hand.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." I told her.

Something wet fell onto my hand. A small bit of water. A tear. I think it was safe to say that if I ever got my hands on this guy, I would be killing him. And it would be _very _messy.

"How do you know?" Morgan croaked out.

"I just do." I replied.

She looked up at me. This time she didn't look away. She smiled a little. With my other hand I reached out and brushed a few tears off of her cheek. She started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"I feel like Susannah Simon right now." Morgan giggled – _giggled!_

"Susannah Simon from The Mediator series? By Meg Cabot?"

"Yeah. It's quite funny actually."

"How do you feel like her?"

Morgan went quiet, and a little red. Something clicked. I gave a little chuckle and pulled her into a hug.

"So I'm Jesse, huh?" I asked.

I didn't get a reply, so I just laughed a little more. Jesse was a great character to be...at least I wasn't Sleepy (Jake) or Dopey (Brad). Or Michael. Or Bryce. Or any of the males that weren't that nice/bright. Jesse...now he was a great character to be. And I couldn't ask for a better Susannah Simon.

* * *

**Morgan**

Right, so looks like I'm just making a fool of myself in front of Evan. Yes, he makes all these little gestures, but that doesn't mean anything. Life can suck some serious balls sometimes. When I was in Aaron's office he asked if there was anything I was keeping to myself about Carter. Of course there was something. I couldn't say in front of dad now could I! You see, when Carter babysat my cousins and I he would always...touch Liam...or me. Liam – the middle child out of my three cousins – had just turned five when it first happened...I was two. Liam had always been quiet, but after what happened he got quieter. Neither of us told anyone until after the first time Carter got me. Aaron said that he needed to know everything Carter did, to me or anyone I knew. You would not believe how hard it was to tell him. And now, I was in the bull pen, with Evan hugging me, after he'd seen my start to cry...again! Grrr! I really hated people seeing me cry. But Evan didn't care if he saw me crying or not. Eugh, life may have sucked sometimes, but he sure made up for that with just being...well, with just being there. With just being him.

"I'm sorry." Evan muttered to me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, looking up at him.

"For everything you've had to go through. For everyone having to find out this soon about something that happened to you, when you obviously weren't ready. For what _he _did to you."

"It's not like you could have done anything about it."

"I know. That's what sucks."

"You really are one in a million aren't you."

Evan didn't have time to reply. This guy, who worked in the building, came up to us.

"Morgan?" he asked. "Morgan Reid?"

"Yeah, that's me." I replied confused.

"Someone dropped this off for you."

He handed me a package, and without another word left. I looked to Evan and then to the square package in my hands. I jumped off of the desk, and placed the package where I had been sitting. Carefully, I lifted the lid off of the box, and took a look inside. My eyes went wide. I slammed the lid back on it, and backed away until I crashed into someone. David was standing behind me.

"Everything ok here?" David asked.

I just stared up at him. David walked over to the box, the lid Evan already took off. He lifted out what was in the box. A rag doll.

"Burn it!" I cried in a rush, pointing at the rag doll. "Burn it, burn it, burn it! I don't care how, just burn it!"

"Why? It's just a doll." David replied.

"Nope, nope, nope! You don't know! You have no idea!"

"Ok...this is going back in the box."

"Yes, good, burn the box too."

David and Evan looked at me with concern. We had attracted the attention of Derek, JJ, Emily and Garcia.

"Morgan. What aren't you telling us?" Derek asked.

"Bloody hell." I sighed. "He...he gave...he gave that to me. When I was three. Left it _there _when I was four."

Silence. Well...what do you expect? First time they had heard anything about that. Thank God dad was off...somewhere.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting in the conference room. Jack, Evan and I weren't going back to school until Carter had been caught. I had a picture with me. I always did. Always kept it with me.

"I wish you could help me." I murmured to it. "I wish you were here."

I always looked at the picture of mum when I was sad...or if I just wanted to see her. This time it was both. My mum was...beautiful. She had long black hair that waved in ringlets half way down her back, light blue eyes, she was dad's height, slim...perfect. And I never got to meet her...properly. I had always imagined what she'd be like. What she'd say to me. Sometimes, when I closed my eyes, I could hear her call me her angle. She would have been the best mother. She was for that year.

"Come on girl, pull yourself together." I breathed. "We're gunna catch that son of a bitch this time."

And I knew we would. And I'd make sure he payed for what he did. I'd make sure he'd die.


	15. Number 4

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 15 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carter Johnson, Lucas. Please review XD**

**Chapter 15**

**Spencer Reid**

"I'm a terrible, terrible dad." I muttered numbly.

"No, Spence, don't say that." JJ told me.

"Yeah, you're a wonderful father." Emily agreed.

"They never told me. Why did they never tell me?!" I wondered.

"They probably didn't want to upset you." Garcia said. "You know, ruin your visit."

"Oh, and it's not upsetting me now?!"

As soon as Morgan and I had walked into the BAU, I went straight to the conference room. Closely followed by the girls. They refused to leave me alone until I told them what was wrong.

"I can't protect my own daughter! I told her mother I'd keep her safe!" I yelled at myself. "I'm doing such a great job aren't I, if she been kidnapped, scard and...and God knows what else!"

It was very rarely that I went off like this. But I couldn't help it. I had practically failed at being a father. I sighed exahsperatedly, and slumped into a chair.

"Reid, it's not your fault." Emily told me firmly.

"Besides, she's a tough kid." Derek's voice came from the door way. "She can handle herself."

What they were saying...in a way, yes, was true. But then, why did I still feel like a terrible father.

* * *

**Morgan**

"I am a terrible, terrible daughter." I sighed.

I was standing in the bathroom of the BAU looking in the mirror. I decided not to bother trying to cover up the scars anymore. They've all seen them. Why should I hide them any more? I was so mad at myself. This should have been the first thing I told dad. But no! I thought 'what he doesn't know, won't hurt him'. But I'd been wrong. It hurt him now. I look at him, I see that hurt look in his eyes. The pain. We should have told him when he visited after it happened. Then I would have to deal with his reacion now! In the end I gave up.

"Can't stay in her forever." I sighed.

I walked out of the bathroom, and to the bull pen. No one was there. Aaron, David and Evan were in Aaron's office, everyone else...I had no idea where they were. I sat at dad's desk. Alone. Just left alone with me. Dad had a picture of mum, he and I on his desk from when I was a baby, as well as a more recent picture. I smiled slightly. I was the only one in the bull pen. Seriously. _No one _else was around. What the hell?! That's when I felt it. The arm that clamped around my waist, the gun pointed at my head, the warm breath against my face. What I wanted to know was, why was it always guns?!

"Scream." Carter demanded. "Go on. You're allowed."

"I have no idea how you got in here, but if you think..." I started.

"I said _scream_!"

He bit me. The fucker bit me! And it really hurt too. So, yes, I screamed out in pain. Aaron's door flung open, and a group came running in. All of them saw him pointing the gun at me. And dad was standing right at the front, eyes wide in horror.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "If I have yet _ANOTHER _scar because of you, I will kick your God damn ass into next week!"

"Hush, we'll be out soon. No need to yell." Carter cooed.

"Dude! _What_ is your problem?!"

"You."

My rage was building. I swear, I was going to break, and soon.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please." I said to everyone else...especially dad and Evan.

"You see, she wants to come with me. Deep down." Carter smiled.

"No, I just don't want any of them to get hurt! Like the others!"

"That's what you think."

"No. That's what I know. And I know one person stupid enough to try something, but if he does..."

"Oh yes. Your daddy would try something won't he. Well, this is going to be a fun little game."

Carter waisted no more time a dragged me out of there. I saw them try to follow.

"YOU FOLLOW HE KILLS YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'LL BE FINE!" I yelled to them.

For the forth time, it had happened. For the forth time, Carter had got me.

* * *

**Evan**

What...I...how...I... My brain seriously wasn't working. It wouldn't process what I had just seen. Morgan...she'd just been taken. Inside the BAU. What the fuck?! Spencer was standing there, open mouthed and wide eyed. This wasn't good.

"How did he get in here?" Spencer asked calmly.

"I'll go check the security tapes." Garcia breathed.

She didn't move. No one did. Until Spencer turned arouned and hit his hand one the wall, regretting it as soon as he did so. JJ pulled Spencer into a hug...like she normally does when he's upset. Slowly, I sat down on a step...staring at the door Carter Johnson had just dragged Morgan through. If I'd been out there...she might not have been...

"We need a plan and quick. Whether we have enough on the profile or not." I finally said.

"Oh, we have enough. We just need to find him." Spencer growled.

* * *

**Morgan**

Just like old times, Carter had knocked me out. I woke up, my right wrist handcuffed to a bed post. Well this was new. The post was thick, and the handcuffs were locked tight. I was going nowhere. This time, it looked like I was the only one around. Guess he gave up on the others. There was a stinging on my right shoulder. I put my left hand where it hurt, and a stab of pain ran through me. I took my hand off of my shoulder. Blood. The fucker had bit me, and I was bleeding. He was _so_ dead! I looked around the room I was in. Just a boring old regular room. I heard a noise come from outside the door.

"Really, you're that sad? God, you have no balls what so ever!" I laughed dryly.

The door opened. Carter was standing there, grinning madly.

"Oh baby. I'm going to have a lot of fun now I have you back." Carter cooed.

Oh bloody hell.


	16. I loved you

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 16 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carter Johnson, Lucas, Leon Thomas. Please review XD**

**Chapter 16**

**Carter Johnson**

Finally I had her back. And quicker than before. This was brilliant! The longest I had waited was seven years. Seven years! But know, I would never have to wait again. She was mine. And no one would take her away again. She would soon adjust. For a young girl it would be hard. But she had been fed lies. But never again. Not by me. She was still fighting me, for now. So, I decided to let her get used to it all, and I left her in the room. Her room. She looked the same as when I saw her last year. Raven black hair that rested on her shoulders in waves, deep dark blue eyes that always sparkled, pale skin that didn't look pasty, still quite tall, still very slim...perfect. She never thought so.

"What is wrong with you?!" I hear her scream from upstairs.

Yes, better she gets rid of all that anger, all that violence...all of her energy. Then I would make an appearance.

* * *

**Evan**

When everyone could finally move, Garcia ran off to her 'lair' to look at the security footage with JJ. Dad went off to call Morgan's old boss from Scotland Yard, see if we could get any more information on this guy. The rest of us...well, the rest of us were trying to figure out – from the profile – where he could have taken Morgan.

"Ok, so what do we know about this guy that could help us?" Emily asked, starting the ball rolling.

"He's narcissistic psychopath that's cocky, and thinks he can do whatever he wants, like take Morgan, right out of the BAU." I said.

It was easy to tell. He had signs of being both a narcissist and a psychopath.

"How can you tell?" David asked.

"Narcissists seek attention and acceptance for its own sake, and are miserable if they don't get it. Psychopaths seek attention and acceptance because it is part of a technique to get something else, attention and/or acceptance for its own sake doesn't matter to how a psychopath feels. A Narcissist, opposite a psychopath, is very vulnerable to Social Rejection and rejection in general. If you deny them admiration and respect, and - more important still - if you humiliate them publicly, you can crush a narcissist completely, provided you do it right and with timing. Narcissists get very hurt when they get rejected. Psychopaths do not feel any emotional pain or discomfort when they get rejected." Spencer replied

"Exactly. He displays characteristics of both a narcissist and a psychopath. Hence, a narcissistic psychopath." I added.

All, but Spencer, were quite surprised that I knew this. Truth be told...Morgan did tell me things he did. That's how I figured it out. I wonder if she knew something like this would happen.

"Ok...what else?" David asked.

"He acts confident. But deep down he's unsure of himself and what he's doing. He needs to feel reassured, and only by having Morgan can he feel like that." Emily replied.

"He's used to her strength. So we know he's strong. As Morgan got older he realised this. So he probably worked out a lot. We should look for gym memberships, both for here and for England." Derek suggested.

"He has an obsession with my daughter, so he'll take her somewhere only he can get to her. Somewhere he thinks we won't find her." Spencer growled, tears spilling over the edges of his eyes.

Everyone was silent for a while. We didn't know what to say.

"But we will find her. Agent Leon Thomas is flying over as we speak from England." dad said, as he walked into the room.

Dad walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Leon Thomas?" Derek asked.

"Works for Scotland Yard. He was Morgan's unit chief." dad replied. "He knows everything about Carter Johnson; he was on the case from day one. He's bringing Liam Simon with him, and yes, he does have parents consent."

Spencer looked up at dad shocked.

"No! You can't bring my little girl's cousin into this!" Spencer rushed.

"Reid, your nephew may be able to help."

"He's not my nephew."

Everyone went silent for a bit.

"Never the less he's already coming over." dad sighed. "And we will catch Carter Johnson."

* * *

**Morgan**

Oh, this son of a bitch! I was going to kill him. I mean it. Once I got something to kill him with, and as soon as he was close enough, he was dead. I would kill him for all those boys he killed, for touching Liam, and for what he did to Lucas. I would kill him, and not just for me, but for all of them.

"Please, please don't do anything stupid." I pleaded to the air, quietly. "Please."

I was in pain, but I didn't care. Physical pain was nothing to me...emotional pain on the other hand, now that killed me. The pain of know I had put people in danger, the pain of knowing about what my dad was going through. I fought back the tears. I was _not_ crying now.

"I'm sorry daddy." I muttered quietly.

I was tired. So, so tired. Tired of fighting. I was just...drained. I closed my eyes for a second. I didn't count on falling asleep.

* * *

**Evan**

Eight hours it would take. Eight hours! Leon Thomas and Morgan's cousin Liam Simon would get here in eight hours! Carter Johnson could have anything by then! I could see Spencer was thinking the same thing. I walked over to him, and sat down in front of him.

"We will get her back." I said.

"I know we will." Spencer sighed. "I just want to know why she kept it from me."

"She probably didn't want you to worry about her, while you were gone. She didn't want you to worry, that's all."

"But I'm worrying now."

"But you and I both know that now you can help her. Now he's here. And Morgan must have known that too. The only reason I knew about him being a narcissistic psychopath is because Morgan told me a few things he did. So I kind of pieced it together. She must have known something like this would happen. That's why she didn't tell you until now. She knew this time would be the worst, so she kept from you until you could help."

Spencer looked at my, a little taken aback. Slowly, he nodded. Then something clicked.

"Blood!" Spencer yelled, capturing the attention of all of us. "Blood, outside the school!"

"Yeah, Morgan shot him in the leg, that's why he let go of her." I said.

"Well, he looked fin today didn't he? And what does that mean? Hospital! He went to a hospital. We can see if they treated a Carter Johnson! They'll have records, probably an address!"

Spencer was excited now. But he had a point. An address meant we could find him. An address meant we would be one step closer.

"But if we have to, we'll wait for this Leon guy...and Liam." Spencer added.

Oh, we were getting somewhere! And Spencer was actually picking himself up!

* * *

**Morgan**

I fell asleep! Shit! I opened my eyes, only to scream. His face was inches above mine. So I head butted him.

"You little bitch!" Carter shouted.

I looked down at myself. No harm done. He did nothing to me. Yet. Carter backed away from me, his nose bleeding. Good aim I say.

"Aw, did the little girl hurt you." I said. "WALK IT OFF!"

I shouted the last bit like Taz from Starkid Production's Starship. It was fun shouting it like her. I laughed. Carter didn't seem too happy.

"I've been nice to you." he whined.

"Dude, you kidnapped me for a fourth time! You bit me! You handcuffed me to a fucking bed! And, you took me away from my dad, and people that care about what happens to me! You call that being nice?!" I screamed.

Carter stayed quiet.

"I loved you. I always have. And you repay me by trying to get away, and by hurting me." he sighed.

"Oh, please stop! Before I throw up!" I moaned.

"I loved you, and I still do. And soon you will realise you love me too."

Carter left the room.

"YOU WISH YOU SICK FUCKER!" I yelled, as the door closed.


	17. I didn't know that

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 17 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carter Johnson, Leon Thomas, Liam Simon, Cayden, Dylan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 17**

**Evan**

Leon Thomas was a thirty five year old man, with black hair and green eyes. He was tall, and wore glasses. Liam, he was seventeen, blonde hair and _violet _eyes. He was just taller than me, most likely plated soccer – or as the English called it football. Liam seemed uncomfortable...and I think he was gay, not that that was an issue, I had gay friends over in New York, they were awesome. Well, that's what I thought when they first walked in, anyway.

"Liam!" Spencer said, walking quickly over to the boy.

"Uncle Spencer!" Liam smiled slightly.

The boy hugged Spencer, relaxing slightly.

"Reid, I thought you said..." Derek started.

"He's not technically my uncle. But my brothers and I prefer thinking of him like that. Morgan is our cousin, so Spencer is immediately part of the family. We don't care if he was married to our aunt or not." Liam replied.

Spencer smiled a little.

"I feel sorry for you kid-o, you're the only one with your dad's hair." Spencer chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a blonde and proud! At least at my school, I'm one of the reasons why there's no blonde stereotype in my year." Liam smiled.

Spencer looked behind Liam, and came saw Leon Thomas.

"Dr Spencer Reid." he said, holding out a hand. "You must be Leon Thomas."

"It's nice to finally meet you Dr Reid. Morgan had many stories about you when she joined Scotland Yard." Leon replied, shaking Spencer's hand.

"Why don't we go into the conference room? You can both start telling us what you know." dad suggested.

Leon and Liam nodded. Spencer put a hand on Liam's shoulder and took him into the room first, followed by the rest of us. Garcia and JJ were with us this time, after finding that Carter entered the building when he knew minimal people would be around. We all sat down around the table.

"Alright Agent Thomas. What do you know?" Spencer asked.

* * *

**Morgan**

I felt sick. I don't know why, I just did. My shoulder was still bleeding, and it bloody hurt. My wrist was killing me. I just wanted out. I still felt tired too, but I stayed awake. It took all I had, but I stayed awake. Carter had taken my gun earlier, so I couldn't shoot him again. I looked around the room. It was big. But that was because nothing was in it. It was cold too. A window was open. I could hear the birds outside, children playing, cars going past. The thing about hearing the cars was I knew none of them were coming for me. No one knew where I was. That's one thing I hated so much. But I didn't want them to come. I didn't want them to end up like the others. You see, when I got away last year, some of my friends from Scotland Yard were outside. They suspected I may have been in this abandoned building, which I was. I ran to them. Carter followed me, and shot over half of them right there and then. Four of them got away with me, while two got him. But so many were just lying on the floor, dead. I didn't want that to happen again. I didn't want it to happen, but images flashed through my mind. Images of what I could come face to face with, if Carter killed them. I felt sick again. And this time, I actually threw up.

* * *

**Liam**

Ok, truth be told, I was shitting bricks. My baby cousin, my only cousin, had been taking by that wanker. _Again! _When we – mum, dad, Cayden, Dylan, and I – were told by Leon what had happened...I don't even remember how we reacted. I remembered what he did to us...well, to Morgan and I. He told us not to tell, or...something would happen. It was a long time ago. Leon told them all what he knew. Which was a lot. I just sat there, trying to block it all out. I didn't like hearing or talking about Carter...I just wanted him gone for good, and my baby cousin back.

"Liam. Do you remember anything about Carter?" a woman – I was told her name was JJ – asked.

Right now, I really didn't feel seventeen. I felt like I was seven again, telling them what he did to me. I had my backpack on the table in front of me. It was open. I put my hand inside, until I found what I was looking for. I didn't take it out. Just, kept my hand in there, holding it.

"I remember everything about Carter. Ten years since I last saw the prat, but I still remember everything he did. Everything he said." I replied.

"Can you tell us?" Emily – another one of the women – asked.

I bit my lip, and looked down.

"Liam, come with me." Spencer said.

I looked up at my uncle. He stood up, and put a hand on my shoulder. I took my hand out of my backpack, but didn't close it. I just picked it up, and followed him out of the room. Aaron Hotchner stopped Spencer before he was completely out of the room and whispered to him. Spencer just nodded, and continued to lead me out of the room. Spencer took me to an office. We sat down on this little sofa type thing.

"Liam, please. Tell me what you remember. It could help. Being around the others must have made you uneasy, I know. But now it's just the two of us. Please." Spencer pleaded.

I sighed, and nodded.

* * *

**Morgan**

I wondered what they were all doing know. I mean, yeah, they were trying to find me...but still. I thought of anything that could keep my mind off of my current situation. Like: what was going on back in England; where everyone back at Scotland Yard doing alright; I was thinking about anything really. I was trying very hard not to think about throwing up again, though. That was not very nice. Guess it was because of all the blood I lost. I had found a sharp bit of wood on the side of the bed, which was coming off. So I snapped it. I had myself a weapon. I hid it under the pillow, and I kept my hand on it. If Carter came close enough, I would stab him, with it. It would be a lot easier if I had my gun though. I had been here for a day. I saw the sun set, the moon rise, the moon set, and the sun rise. I had been with him longer. Three weeks had been the longest. But he wouldn't seriously injure me. Like break bones. Only make sure I could escape, and lose a lot of blood. To be honest, every time he got me, I just wanted him to kill me. But he wouldn't do that. I didn't know why it was me that he wanted. I had always wondered why. I just wanted to know why.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

It had been hard for Liam to tell me what he did. When he started talking, he put his hand into his backpack and grabbed hold of something, but didn't take it out. Liam told me what Carter did to him, what Carter did to Morgan too. It was...hard to hear. But it was harder for Liam to talk about. I just couldn't believe a sixteen year old would touch a five and two year old, and then kidnap that two year old when she was four. I was going to kill that son of a bitch.

Liam and I stayed in Hotch's office for a while, since Hotch said we could use it for as long as we needed it.

"Liam, what are you holding on to in your bag?" I asked gently.

Liam looked down. I guess he didn't realise that he had his hand in there. Liam gave a little sheepish smile, and pulled out this teddy bear. Strange. Liam held it close to himself.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"Noah." Liam replied, smiling as he said the name.

"Who's Noah?"

"He's my...a friend."

"Liam, I have an IQ of a hundred and eighty seven, and I'm a profiler. Tell me the truth."

Liam went a little red, looking down at the bear.

"He's my boyfriend." Liam muttered quietly.

He was so quiet that I could barely hear him

"How come I was the last to know?" I asked.

"I didn't know how anyone would take it, so I kept it quiet for a while...until Morgan figured it out. And I couldn't get a hold of you." Liam replied, looking up. "I made Morgan promise not to tell you, because I wanted it to come from me. Though I'd rather I could have mentioned it when this wasn't going on."

"Yeah, but hey, once we get Morgan back, I want you to tell me about this Noah guy. We can pretend you're telling me for the first time."

"I like that plan."

Liam smiled a little more. Liam was the first out of the three boys to warm up to me. Always happy when I visited. Cayden and Dylan took a little longer. Liam even called me his favourite uncle. Yes I wasn't actually his uncle, and the boys had one more from their mom's side, Liam still thought I was his favourite uncle. When Cayden and Dylan finally warmed up to me, apparently they started thinking the same. The three always looked out for Morgan when she lived in England. They were brilliant kids. John and Violet did a great job with the three of them. As well as with Morgan.

* * *

**Evan**

When Spencer and Liam came back into the conference room, Liam was holding a bear. He sat down at the table, near me, while the adults were standing up to talk. I cocked my head to the side, looking at the bear in his hands. Liam went a bit red.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No, it's fine." Liam replied.

"I'm Evan by the way, Evan Davids. Aaron Hotchner's son."

"Oh, so you're Evan."

"You know me?"

"Morgan always talked about you. We go onto Skype near enough every night and talk. When I asked her about her day the two people she brought up where Spencer and you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Really mate? Honestly, at least my guy knew."

"I was right, you are gay."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. She likes you. And once we get her back _might_ distance herself from everyone, but _if_ she does she'll probably become closer with you and her dad. Trust me, that's what happened after the each time he got her, but instead she got closer to me and her friend Lucas."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Liam shrugged.

* * *

**Morgan**

I felt calm. Kind of peaceful. Everything was quiet. My head hurt. The bottom of my hair started to clump together, where blood started to dry. Luckily my shoulder _finally _stopped bleeding. I as used to blood loss, but never had I bled this much. I wondered, if while I was asleep, Carter had deepened it. You know, make me lose more blood then I would have. I wouldn't know...unless I got out of here. God I hoped I would. But that wasn't down to me. I wondered if they had any thought of where to start. If they knew what to look for. Hopefully I gave them enough information.

* * *

_**HI! XD so, what do you guys think? Am I doing alright with the storyline? What do you think of the characters? Love hearing from you all XD I'll try get the next chapter up today, if not tomorrow XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks peeps XD**_


	18. BANG!

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 18 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carter Johnson, Leon Thomas, Liam Simon, Cayden, Dylan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 18**

**Evan**

Rossi, Derek, Emily, dad and Leon Thomas went to nearby hospitals, to see if Carter checked into any of them. Leon knew a few names Carter went by when he was hiding from the cops or Scotland Yard, so he'd be useful if Carter didn't use his actual name. Plus, they had a mug shot of Carter to help them out a bit. Garcia was looking him up in the system, seeing what he bought recently. JJ was gathering Virginia PD. I was talking with Spencer and Liam in the bull pen. The three of us were just trying to...well not forget about everything, but try and think about something else while we couldn't do anything. I didn't really say much, I just sat there. Sometimes listening, sometimes just thinking. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be in a situation like this, especially for a fourth time. We – well Spencer and Liam – had been talking for a while, when everyone walked in.

"Have we got something?" I asked, standing up.

"We've got two addresses; Carter said he was still moving out of one." Rossi replied.

"Well, come on then!" Spencer cried jumping up.

"First, we should check in with Garcia, see if she found anything." dad said.

And right on cue, Garcia ran in.

"Ok, so this Carter guy, yeah, he has a storage compartment not so far away. He got it weeks ago." Garcia rushed.

"Wait, so Morgan could be at any three of these places?!" Liam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Emily replied.

"Right, we'll split up. Prentiss, Morgan and Leon you go to the storage compartment; Reid and Rossi go to his old address, JJ and I will go to his new address. We'll split the PD into thirds." dad said.

"I'm going to!" Liam and I cried.

"NO!" dad and Spencer yelled.

"I'm eighteen in a week, you can't stop me. Anyway, he won't be expecting me, plus that's my cousin!" Liam said. "And come on, apart from me and Leon, Evan knows more about this guy!"

They couldn't deny that.

"We're going." I said firmly.

Everyone stayed silent for a while.

"Fine." dad finally sighed.

"Hotch!" Spencer cried.

"Reid, we have to go now. If it means they have to come with us so we can go, then so be it. I don't like it either."

"Good. Now Evan, who shall we go with?" Liam asked.

"Spencer, you don't mind if we go with you right? Great, all sorted." I smiled.

I had a feeling that dad and Spencer didn't like us very much at that moment. Oh well.

* * *

**Morgan**

I couldn't tell you for the life of me how many times I thrown up. I do know that I kept slipping in and out of conscience though. I could barely lift my arms, and I could keep hold of the wooden stake thing I had. My body felt...heavy, and I hurt all over. Never, in all the times something like this had happened, have I felt like this. _Ever! _What was going on with me?! I heard something come from the lower level of...wherever the hell I was. In the state I was in, I didn't give a shit what it was. Images kept creeping into my mind, but not like the ones from before. These ones were of my mum. She was so beautiful. Dad, John, Violet, Cayden and Liam always said I looked like her. Apart from hair colour, and the same colour eyes – not shade – I could never see the resemblance. Seeing mum's face made me feel calm, I didn't care what was going on around me, or what was going to happen to me. Not now.

* * *

**Liam**

I decided to leave my backpack in the building, instead of take it with me. I didn't wasn't to damage the bear. And...uh...oh yeah, Spencer...Spencer was a little mad at Evan and I. But a smart guy like him knew why we did it...well, why I did it anyway. When it came to Evan and how he felt about Morgan, he was dumber than a sack of hammers...they all were. I knew from our talk that Evan was hiding it from me, that he liked her. But I guess he was finding it hard to believe that she liked him. He was like Morgan in that way, not believing that someone could like them for who they were. Typical.

Evan and I were riding in the back of the black SUV, Spencer and Rossi in the front. Everyone was quiet on the way to the creep's old place. Everyone hoping we'd get there in time.

"So, how does this kind of thing normally work?" I asked Evan nervously.

"We get there, we go in, hope we're not too late and that's he's not near or with her at the time." Evan replied, obviously just as nervous as me.

"Ok, right."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Yeah...in time."

"What do you mean?"

"When she was four, it took her three years to get over it. As soon as she did, when she was seven, he got her again, and she took four years to recover. He takes her last year; I don't think she got over it...at all. And now it's happened again."

Evan stayed quiet.

"But she'll be fine. I mean, she has you lot. She'll be fine." I told him.

Evan nodded slowly.

* * *

**Evan**

Half an hour. That's how long it took to get to his old place. Thirty FUCKING minutes! Anything could have happened to her! Spencer knew this all to well. He got extremely anxious. Normally, he wouldn't have been allowed to be involved in getting Morgan back, but we needed everyone on this. I gripped my fist in my hand, preventing myself from punching anything. Morgan may not have been related to me or my girlfriend or...whatever! But I still liked her! She was still my friend! Though I didn't want us to be just friends... I was seriously going to rip this guy's neck out...with my teeth. As soon as we pulled up outside the house, the four of us jumped out of the SUV. The PD were right behind us, in their cars. Two minutes to make sure we were all ready, and we made our way in.

* * *

**Morgan**

BANG! I heard it come from downstairs. I still couldn't care any less. My eyes were heavy, dropping slowly. I heard noises from downstairs. People yelling. Footsteps on stairs. The door of the room I was in burst open. I saw a blurry outline of who it was. Blood dripping from his...face? I couldn't tell.

"How did you do it? How did you tip them off?!" Carter hissed. "And how did he get here?!"

Them? Them? The team? Dad? Evan? Were they here? Did they make that bang? They were here? I smiled slightly. Who was he?

"You're going down bitch." I murmured drowsily.

"No! If I'm going to down, you're going first!" I heard Carter say, his thick English accent making an appearance at this moment.

"No you don't!" I heard a voice growl.

Evan. Something dropped onto the bed, by my non cuffed hand. My gun.

"You!" Carter hissed turning to Evan. "You want to be her hero? Think it'll make her like you? You wish!"

"Step away from her." Evan growled.

"Why? You want it instead?"

"I said, step away from her!"

Carter did as Evan had said. He walked slowly away from me, and started to advance on Evan. I knew all to well what he was doing, even in the state I was in now.

"Keep away from him!" I said wearily.

Carter turned, but keeping his gun – since he had two when he stole mine, but I know had that back – trained on Evan.

"And what if I don't?" Carter asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Then one of us will kill you."

"Really, is that true?"

"Yes."

"You hold a lot of faith in someone you barely know. What, do you love him or something?!"

I could hear the disgust in Carter's voice. I felt my fingers wrap around something.

"Yes, yes I do." I breathed.

_BANG! _


	19. Safe Again

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 19 XD WOOHOO, DOUBLE DIDGITS! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carter Johnson, Leon Thomas, Liam Simon, John Simon, Violet Simon. Please review XD**

**Chapter 19**

**Morgan**

I woke up, dazed. Everything was so bright. And white. I was in my side – my left. I rolled onto my back.

"OH MOTHER OF FUCK!" I screamed jumping up to sitting position. "OH MOTHER BALLS!"

Jumping up to a sitting position, yeah, not a good idea. I ended up on my left side again. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling. I heard yelling. Four voices. The door burst open.

"Sir! Sir!" I heard a woman say.

"Morgan? Are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

"Daddy!" I cried, sitting up and hugging him.

I grimaced at the pain, but I didn't care. Dad was crying. Given the situation, that was fair enough. When my vision came into focus, I saw that the door to the room I was in was open. A hospital. That made more sense. Outside I saw a group of people. I smiled slightly. They were all there. They stayed outside.

"I am _so_ happy you found him." I murmured

"So am I. And for the fact I got you back." dad whispered.

Dad pulled back, moving some of my hair out of my eyes.

"I am so sorry." he muttered.

"Wasn't your fault." I replied.

One by one the rest of the team walked in. Emily, Penelope and JJ came over and hugged me asking if I was alright. Derek, David and Aaron nodded and asked the same thing. Evan walked to the opposite side of the bed that dad was standing on. He just stood there shifting his weight a little. I sighed, rolled my eyes and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Why? You're the one that got him." Evan whispered back, chuckling a little.

"What?"

"We'll explain later."

Then I saw two people I never expected to see.

"Leon?! Liam?! The hell?!" I breathed.

"Hey kid." Leon smiled. "Glad to see you're keeping yourself out of trouble.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the sarcasm man. Why are you two here?"

"Aaron called me. Explained what was going on, and asked me to come over. I mentioned that if he wanted to, and it was ok with John and Violet, I would bring Liam too."

"Bring in the people that know a lot about Carter."

"Precisely."

I smiled at Leon. He was a good buddy, and watched out for me when on the hut for our unsubs when I worked for Scotland Yard. Liam walked over to me, next to dad.

"Hey, is Morgana still alive in there?" Liam chuckled, poking my forehead lightly.

"Shut up." I grinned.

"Oh my God, she is!"

"Liam, don't make me call him."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"Anyway, in all seriousness, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Takes more than...whatever he did, to take me down."

Liam ruffled my hair, so I batted his hand away. I hate people touching my hair; he of all people knows that.

"So, what actually happened?" I asked.

* * *

Ok, so apparently, I grabbed my gun – that was next to my non cuffed hand –, shot Carter and then blacked out. I remembered everything before I shot Carter. I mean, I remember what was said and everything and...shit! The last thing I said was _'Yes, yes I do' _after Carter asked if I loved Evan or something. And Evan was in the room when that happened. Oh mother balls! Oh I hoped he didn't hear or remember me saying that. Well, I was screwed if he did hear it since he had an eidetic memory too. I wondered if that was why he had just stood there, when he came over to me. I didn't say any of this though. Just thought it. I was told that I had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, for observation. You know, since I had lost a lot of blood and all. Turned out I did need more stitches because of that arsehole. One my right shoulder, from where he bit me. Apparently he bit my twice, that's why it bled so much. Oh, I'm so glad I shot that son of a bitch. At one point, dad and Liam were the only two in the room with me. Both sat on chairs on the left side of my bed.

"So Liam, have you mentioned a certain person yet?" I asked, grinning.

Liam went a little red.

"Yes, I have." he replied.

"And I distinctly remember saying once everything was sorted you'd tell me about Noah." dad smiled.

Liam sighed. I'd already heard this story. Hell, I was the first one Liam and Noah told since I figured it out. Noah and Liam were best friends for years, and I mean _years. _Noah was openly gay before Liam knew he was himself. When Liam turned thirteen he realised that he was gay and that he liked Noah, but said nothing. Noah could tell though. When they were both fourteen Noah made a move, and they've been together ever since. It was really sweet. Noah actually gave this bear to Liam on Valentines Day this year, and Liam took it practically everywhere with him. Noah, unlike Liam, had dark purple hair and black speckled brown eyes. Noah was taller that Liam, but wasn't athletically built. Noah preferred writing and drama to sports, unlike Liam who played football – Football is soccer in England. Noah was more of a joker than Liam was, but he was a whole lot more sensitive. Liam was a little more responsible, he was still a little sensitive but not as much as Noah. Noah also knew what happened when we were younger. Noah was the only one outside of the family that Liam told...he trusted Noah and telling him everything brought them closer. Most of this I wasn't even told. I used my profiling powers – and high IQ – to determine a few of these facts.

"Ok, I approve. But I want to meet him." dad smiled.

"Well, I did plan on Skyping Noah tonight...you could meet him then." I smiled.

"I really do hate you Morgana." Liam muttered.

"Love you too, Liam." I laughed.

"You two never did change did you?" dad chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liam asked.

"You two were always close, always acting like this. And I mean always. From the first moment the two of you met."

"Huh, well, how about that Morgana."

I just laughed. I liked having Liam around. Liam and I had talked almost every night since I came to Virginia. Too bad that he had to leave...at least it wasn't right away.


	20. Go out with me?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 20 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carter Johnson, Leon Thomas, Liam Simon, Lucas, Jayden (Jay), Finley (Fin), Isaac, Michael (Mike), Jake, Jesse, Adam. Please review XD**

**Chapter 20**

March 1st was when I was _finally _allowed out of the hospital...well, when dad left work. Liam and Leon had already left at this point. Dad had come by everyday to make sure I was ok, and just to see me. Evan stopped by too. Dad and Evan where the two that came by the most. After school, Evan stopped by. He did that all the time. Evan always stayed we me.

"So, I've been in Virginia for exactly a month and I've already been on a case and seen one of the unsubs shot when she tried to kill me, killed one of my stalkers that kidnapped me, and ended up in hospital. How great is that?" I asked, sarcastically.

Evan was sitting on my hospital bed, facing me, crossed legged.

"Hey, you're only naming the bad things. You're forgetting that you got your dad back, saved nine kids, made friends with Jack and I as well as quite a few people at the school even if you don't know it, you're the only person that's really stood up to Tanya, you've gotten rid of your stalker dude, and..." Evan trailed off.

"And what?" I asked.

"Well, this one is kind of a plus for both of us..."

"Go on."

"Um...uh...I..."

"Come on! I wanna know. I is intrigued."

"I, um..."

"You're not normally like this...what's the matter?"

Evan looked up, and just looked into my eyes. Evan's eyes were a deep blue. A lovely blue. I was a sucker for blue eyes. Funny this is, the only thing about me I liked, were my eyes. But Evan's...oh lordy...I loved his eyes. Evan reached out, and took my hand in his. I glanced down at our hands and then back to him. I bit my lip.

"Go out with me on Monday. You'll probably won't be able to go back to school for a couple of weeks, and I'm not going there without you. So...yeah...what do you say?" Evan asked.

My mouth fell open. Did he just...? No. No, he couldn't have. Could he? Those words did not just cross his lips. Did they? Evan went red. Evan let go of my hand and looked down.

"I'll just shut up, and take that as a no." Evan mumbled.

"_What?! _Are you kidding?!" I finally asked. "You really think I'd say no?!"

Evan looked up, going redder...this time smiling.

"So, that's a yes?" Evan asked.

"And you have an IQ of a hundred and ninety." I laughed, shaking my head. "Of course it's a yes you dummy."

Evan's face just lightened up. He took my hand again, and we started talking about, well, anything really. Well...I liked that moment.

* * *

Dad took me home at five that evening. Evan was right. I couldn't go to school for two weeks. But at least he was going to be there for the whole two weeks...

"Home sweet home!" I sighed, walking through the door.

"Yes, yes it is." dad chuckled behind me. "Now you, bed, now. That is where you're being confined to for this weekend."

"Just for this weekend? So, I don't have to stay in bed on...oh, let's say, Monday?"

"I...guess not. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering."

Dad didn't seem to believe me, but he let it go all the same. He practically marched me upstairs, and ushered me into my room.

"Now you, get some rest." dad said.

"Yes, ok, I got it." I laughed.

"Love you princess."

"Love you too daddy."

Dad left my room. Before I actually got into bed, I grabbed my phone which was sitting on my desk, and called Lucas. He didn't answer so I left a message.

"Hey Doc." I said. "Just thought I'd call and um...well, you told me to let you know when we got him and, well...we got him. He's gone, dead. Neither of us have to worry about him anymore mate. Speak to you soon, bye."

I ended the call, changed into my pyjamas, crawled into bed, and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Dad didn't go to work over the weekend. Just stayed at home with me. I talked to Evan, Jay, Fin, Isaac, Mike, Jake, Jesse and Adam during the time I was off...over Facebook of course, and when dad was asleep. It was fun spending the weekend with dad. We talked a lot. I came clean about everything that happened in England, though the thing with Carter was the only major issue. Dad told me about the cases he had worked over the years. Even about the one where he was taken hostage and hooked onto a drug... I was just glad he got out of it alive. He told me more about mum too. What she was like, what she liked to do, things like that.

"You may not think so princess, but you really are a lot like your mom." dad told me.

"I don't see it. Hair colour, yes. Eye colour, yes...apart from the shade. Other than that...there's nothing." I sighed.

"Trust me. You are. You may not see it, but I do."

"Of course you do."

Dad smiled slightly.

"Always thought you'd be stubborn. Just like your mom." he said.

"Damn you." I muttered.

"I told you. I see it."

I shook my head and laughed. I really did love my dad.

* * *

Monday morning, I got a text from Evan. It read:

_All sorted, I'll be over soon...just tell me when your dad's left :)_

I smiled. Dad was running around like a headless chicken, making sure everything was alright, and that I was going to be alright. I just laughed at him.

"Dad! Dad!" I laughed, trying to get his attention. "Daddy! I'll be fine, just go. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Because I don't have to go in. I can stay here, and..." dad rushed.

"I'll be fine! I'm a big girl now."

Dad sighed. Aw, it was fun seeing him like this.

"Ok, yeah, you're right. I'll see you later." dad said.

He hugged me a little, and kissed my head before leaving. As soon as the door was shut I text Evan:

_Dad's just left; see you in a bit :) _

This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

_**HEY! Sup guys XD Hope you like this chapter XD I was wondering if you guys could tell me what you think of Liam, not how he interacts with the others, but just him. No one's really told me, apart from how they like his conversations with people :/ I would be very appreciative if you would XD Also, if there's anything you may like to see, please let me know...I'll add it in if I can XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	21. You will always by my angel

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 21 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, Jesse, Alyssa (Lyssa/Lyss). Please review XD**

**Chapter 21**

Lucas text me before Evan showed up. I realised when Lucas text me that when I called it was nine am over in England, on a Friday, so he would have been at school. Right now, it was midnight over in England. Lucas normally stayed up late, even on school nights. Saying Lucas was overjoyed by what I told him was a _huge _understatement. And I'm not joking. If I had him on Skype in that moment, I bet he'd be bouncing on the walls. Literally. There was a knock at the door. Before I opened it, I looked down at myself. I was wearing black skinny jeans – I _hated _skirts and dresses...or pink, _not_ my thing, I am _not _girly –, a long sleeved red top that came off of me left shoulder – just because he knew about the scars, didn't mean I want every other bugger in Virginia to know –, and my black converses. Was it ok to wear something like this on a date? I ran a hand through my hair. Too late now, wasn't it. I opened the door. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Hey, ready to go?" Evan asked, grinning, playing with the zip of his jacket while leaning against the door frame.

Black jacket, grey t-shirt, black jeans, black converses...very nice.

"I'm ready if you are." I smiled.

Before leaving, I grabbed my small over the shoulder bag, which came across me to rest on my side. Well, I had to put my keys, phone and purse somewhere.

* * *

It was a lot of fun. _A lot _of fun. I'll be honest, this, first date...ever. Evan, now, he was probably used to it. I mean, come on! Just looking at him...you could tell that he wasn't new to this...even if he did seem nervous. We literally just walked round talking, going into shops and just making each other laugh, went to the food court, and then Evan took me somewhere different.

"I haven't told anyone about this place." Evan told me, as he led me there. "No one knows. Not my dad, not Jack, not Jesse and he's my best mate out of all the guys, not even anyone from New York. You'll be the first one to know."

"You don't have to." I said.

"I know. But I want to."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"That's not a proper answer."

Evan laughed a little. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied. "Apparently I get it from my mum."

Evan nodded a little.

"Come on." he said, taking my hand and dragging me along.

Normally, I didn't like or let people drag me. Evan was an exception – along with dad, of course, but Evan was the only non-family member.

* * *

Evan took me to this hill. We didn't stop at the bottom; we went all the way to the top. We didn't stop there either. We walked a little further.

"Whoa." I breathed.

I came to a halt. Taking in the scene. It was...just wow.

"Most people that climb the hill...they're too tired to carry on. So, they just sit at the top for a while, and then make their way back down. When I came back here, to live with Jack and my dad, after a while I thought I'd look around, get to know the place. I found the hill. For a while I was like everyone else. Sat at the top then made my way down again. But one day, I decided I'd go further. And I found this place." Evan told me. "As far as I know, no one actually knows about this place. Apart from me, and now, you."

The place Evan had taken me to was a secluded little place. Seating area, rocks, a little river, surrounded by woods. It was...I hated to say this, but it was so pretty.

"It's a nice place to think." Evan added.

I nodded a little, still amazed at the sight. I could hear the river gently flowing down stream, it was so calming, just hearing that sound.

"Hey, are you alright?" Evan asked, chuckling slightly, still holding onto my hand.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah! I'm fine."

Evan just laughed. He dragged me over to one of the benches – four of them were in a square. We sat down and continued talking, he had let go of my hand now. Sometimes my eyes would drift off of Evan, and look around, still listening though. It turned out that Evan was exactly a month older than me. His 15th birthday was this Sunday – March 10th. He told me a lot about New York – since I asked. Like me, he stayed with family. His uncle Sean – apparently Aaron's brother – took him in, along with Sean's girlfriend and daughter.

"I lived with them after my mom died. Dad didn't think he'd be able to keep me safe like he would Jack, since Jack was older. Came back here when I was thirteen. Dad knew I was coming, of course, we decided that I would come back when I was finished with school." Evan told me. "I've just loved being back."

I nodded.

"I know." I sighed.

I was facing Evan, my knees brought up close. I looked down at my hands, and bit my lip. Dad and I still hadn't told anyone about mum. There just hadn't been a time to tell them. But hey, I could tell one person now, couldn't I. I took a deep breath, and looked up to Evan.

"When I was one..." I began. "I saw my mum shot in the living room...of the house my dad and I are living in now. They bought it before I was born...and since dad knew he'd get me back one day, he couldn't give the house up, despite what happened there."

This was harder than I thought. A lump formed in my throat, making it harder to speak.

"You don't have to..." Evan started, taking me hand again.

"I know. But I want to." I replied.

We both stayed quiet for a minute.

"It was April eleventh, the day after my first birthday." I told him, quietly. "It was just a normal night. Like every other. Mum and dad were talking and laughing..."

_**(FLASHBACK: 13 YEARS, 10 MONTHS AND 21 DAYS AGO – APRIL 11**__**TH**__** 1999 – Alyssa's POV)**_

"_She's going to be a stubborn one when she grows up, just like her mom." Spencer laughed._

"_Hey, I'm not that stubborn." I protested, smiling._

_The two of us were sitting on the sofa in the house we bought a month before she was born, watching our baby girl playing on the floor, giggling away. She was perfect. Big blue eyes, black hair on the top of her little head...just perfect in every way. Spencer had his arms around me, watching our daughter. He was full of so much love, especially for Morgan and I. _

"_She may be stubborn, but she's going to be smart like her daddy." I smiled, leaning into him._

"_Or smarter. You never know." Spencer said._

_I looked up at him, and he kissed me. This was just...everything that I had ever wanted, ever since I was a little girl. And I was glad it was Spencer that was sharing it all with me._

"_Daddy!" a little voice giggled._

_Spencer and I snapped back._

"_Lyssa, did you just hear..." Spencer started to ask._

_Lyssa was a nickname he gave me; short for Alyssa...sometimes he called me Lyss, depending. He was staring into my eyes._

"_Our daughter just said her first word!" I squealed happily, jumping off of the sofa._

_I scooped her up, hugging her close._

"_Mommy!" Morgan giggled._

"_OH MY GOD!" I cried, sitting back down next to Spencer._

_Spencer couldn't talk he just looked from our baby, then to me, and back again. He put a hand on the back of her head, smiling proudly. Two words! She said her first two words! Words...words could not describe how excited I was. _

"_Oh, my little angel." I smiled, gently kissing her head._

_Morgan just giggled away. So care free, and away with the fairies. Nothing could take this moment away from me. Until someone burst into the room, aiming a gun for my baby. _

_**Morgan (PRESENT DAY – MARCH 4**__**TH**__** 2013)**_

"What?" Evan breathed.

I hadn't realised I had started crying until I paused for a moment. I wiped my eyes vigorously.

"That's not even the end." I choked out.

_**(FLASHBACK: 13 YEARS, 10 MONTHS AND 21 DAYS AGO – APRIL 11**__**TH**__** 1999 – Spencer's POV)**_

_I stood up, getting in the way of Lyssa and our daughter, and making my way slowly towards my gun which was on the side._

"_I don't know who you are, how you got in here, or what you want...but you better get out of my house." I said._

_He wasn't interested in me. He didn't seem interested in Lyssa. He was interested in Morgan. Interested in my little girl! _

"_Give us the baby, and we'll leave. No one has to get hurt." a low voice said._

"_No!" Lyssa yelled, covering Morgan's ears. "We are _not_ giving you our baby!"_

_Lyssa was standing up now, but still behind me. _

"_You don't want the kid to get hurt do you? I suggest you put her down." he said again. _

_Lyssa didn't move, just stood behind me, holding our baby close to her. She looked to the play pen, but didn't move over there._

"_Put the kid down, or she gets hurt too." he told us._

"_Lyssa. It's ok. Put her in there." I said. "It's ok."_

_Lyssa moved over there slowly. Before she put Morgan down, she kissed her head and whispered something to her. When in the play pen, Lyssa walk to my side, but I pushed her behind me. _

"_Good, well done." he said, the smile clear in his voice. _

_I was close to my gun now. So I went for it. BANG! I straightened up and shot the guy. Two more ran in, but they didn't get a chance to do anything. Shot as soon as they were in my view. I turned around to face Lyssa. She wasn't there. I didn't want to look down, but I had to. _

"_NO!" I screamed, dropping my gun. _

_A bullet hole was in the middle of Lyssa's forehead. Her blue eyes open wide, a trail of blood rolling down her face. Her long black wavy hair spread across her pale face, still in ringlets. I fell to my knees, picking up her body, hugging it close. I was crying. Well, you would be too! I stayed there, hunched over Lyssa's body, before I heard crying coming from the only other living person in the room. I placed my lips to Lyssa's head, before gently placing her back onto the floor. I stood up, and walked over to the play pen Morgan was in. I picked my baby girl up, making sure she wasn't facing her mom, holding onto her for dear life. _

"_It's ok princess, I'll make sure you're safe." I whispered, tears rolling down my face. "I'll make sure your safe._

_**Morgan (PRESENT DAY – MARCH 4**__**TH**__** 2013)**_

"You remember all of it..." Evan said, slightly horrified.

I continued to wipe my eyes with the back of my hands. Evan's hold tightened on my hand.

"Every detail. Every word." I sobbed. "My mum, before she put me down, she whispered something to me. She said 'no matter what I will _always_ love you. You will _always_ by my angel.' I heard her say that every night since then, as soon as I close my eyes to go to sleep."

Evan pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms round me.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Don't be." I replied. "It was good finally telling someone what happened. Someone that didn't have to know."

Evan stayed quiet.

"You'd be finding out soon anyway." I breathed. "My dad and I were going to tell you guys a couple of days after I went back to school."

Evan's hold on me tightened.

"Well...this was fun, huh?" he said sarcastically.

I pulled back. I had finally stopped crying.

"It actually was." I told him. "Yes, it might not have gone the way either of us thought...but it doesn't mean it wasn't good. You now know me better that anyone, apart from my family. And I know you a whole lot more. So, yeah...if you think about it, it was fun."

Evan smiled a little, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he replied. "Why don't we...change the subject?"

"I like that idea." I said.

So that's what we did, changed the subject. We started talking about music and movies, stuff like that. But what I had told him was the truth. I was glad that I had told him what happened, it was good to finally tell someone. Even if the memory was painful.

* * *

At three o'clock, Evan walked me back home. We were still talking; we never seemed to run out of things to talk about. We stopped walking as soon as we got to the front door of my house.

"So, tomorrow...at the same time, yeah?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

I opened the door and walked in. I turned to Evan and smiled a little, before he turned to walk away and I closed the door. Dad wasn't home yet, too early. So I went into the living room. Looking around, I found a group of DVDs. All were labelled. All had my name on them. I took them off of the shelf they were on, and put the first one into the DVD player. I pressed play.

"Oh...my...God..." I breathed.

Home videos. The first one...was of mum and me...when she first got to hold me. I sat there and watched all of them. My favourite one...was the one of my first birthday. It had both mum and dad in it. I laughed and smiled as I watched it...tears spilling out of my eyes again...this time happy tears. I watched that one – the last one – over and over. I didn't even hear dad come in, until he sat down next to me. I looked to him. He looked the same as me, smiling but crying. We sat there and watched it in silence. The only way this would be better is if mum was with us too.


	22. Busted

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 22 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 22**

Evan and I went out the whole time I was off. Every day, for the whole two weeks. It was a lot of fun. Though, we didn't on his birthday, since he was with his dad and brother. Every time we were together, we always went back to that place behind the hill. It was like our own little place. After these two weeks, we were closer than ever. I liked that. And I think he did too. No one actually knew what we were up to. As far as they knew, Evan was at home because he wanted to wait till I was ok to go to school, and that I was at home doing...whatever. Jack on the other hand...he of course knew Evan wasn't at home. Well, Jack only knew because Evan always got back around the same time as me, at three. But Evan got in at three twenty...when Jack was already home. So, Jack was getting suspicious.

"Hey won't figure it out." Evan told me, as we sat against the rocks, the day before I was going back to school.

Well, I was sitting against the rocks; Evan was lying on his back, on the grass, next to me.

"Who won't?" I asked, my eyes closed.

It was sunny today. And warm. I don't like the sun much, too bright. But today, it was just the right brightness.

"Jack. He won't figure this out. You know...us." Evan replied.

"I know he won't." I smiled.

"Enjoying the sun are we?"

"Hey, it's a rarity in England, don't judge me."

"I'm not judging, just simply asking."

Evan laughed. I loved his laugh. I opened my eyes, blinking until my eyes came back into focus. I looked down at him. He was smiling. Ok, if he didn't look hot before then he _definitely _did now – so happy I thought that, because I don't think I would have wanted him hearing me say that.

* * *

Today, we left earlier than we normally did. Evan took me to his house. Evan was dragging me in by my hand. Of course we didn't expect to find Jack there.

"So, two you seem to be getting very chummy." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, and. We're friends and we have a lot in common. So what." I said.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Jack smiled.

"Eugh, brothers!" Evan moaned.

Ok, this wasn't fair! I even loved his moan! I was doomed! Evan and I had already decided we'd see how long it would take for people to figure it out, while making it blatantly obvious, yet denying it all the same. You know, see if we could mess with these profilers heads.

"Oi! I resent that!" Jack said.

"Oh well." Evan laughed.

"You see, this is one of the reasons why I'm happy I don't have siblings." I smiled.

"Thought you said you wanted a brother or sister though."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean there aren't reasons why I _don't _want them."

I laughed at the slightly confused expressions on Evan and Jack's faces.

"Girls! You can never understand them...no matter what age they are!" Jack sighed.

"Hey! Just because _you _can't understand them, doesn't mean nobody else can!" I protested.

"Oh, no I'm not saying that. Girls can understand other girls perfectly fine. Guys on the other hand..."

"Speak for yourself Jack." Evan sighed.

"Ev, you are a girl, so you don't count." Jack replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, it wouldn't surprise me if you were gay."

Ok, I'm all for sibling bickering. It's healthy...or so I've been told. But this, I could see this getting out of hand _very _quickly. So I dragged Evan away, into the back garden, leaving Jack sitting on his arse watching TV. The garden was fairly big, goal posts, balls, etc. But then I guess having two sons, you needed a big garden with things like that.

"Do you two always say things like that to each other?" I asked once the back door was shut, and we were standing off of the patio and on the grass.

"Sometimes, depends what mood he's in. If Jack's in a foul mood or when he wants to wind me up then yes, which isn't very often. The rest of the time no." Evan replied.

"So, today he just wanted to be annoying and wind you up."

"_Try _and wind me up. He can't get to me _that _easily. That's what normally puts him in a foul mood."

I laughed. Evan walked away from me.

"Hey, wanna play a bit of one on one?" Evan asked, picking up a football – well, soccer ball.

Evan chucked the ball over to me, I caught it easily.

"Why not." I grinned.

* * *

**Jack**

There was nothing good on TV, so I ended up watching Evan and Morgan's game. It was highly amusing. Evan did cheat multiple times by putting his arms around her, and swinging her around. I shook my head laughing at the pair. Honestly, they thought they could hide it from me. Dad and Spencer, yes they won't see it, but me...come on! I see the way they look at each other, the way they talk to each other. But, obviously they didn't want anyone to know yet, so I'd keep my mouth shut. My cell rang.

"Yeah, this is Jack." I answered, not bothering to see who the caller is.

"Jack? Please tell me you know where Evan is." dad asked, panicking.

"Whoa, dad, calm it. Evan's here, at home. He's brought Morgan back here, they're outside playing soccer. A game at which he's cheating at."

"Morgan's there too!" Spencer rushed.

Wow...very panicky parents.

"Yeah, jezz. What's gotten you two so wound up?" I asked.

"Neither of them would pick up, plus Morgan wasn't at home." Spencer replied.

"Jack, we'll be there in five minutes, ok." dad said.

"Yeah, cool." I replied.

I hung up. The hell? Did they really think Evan and Morgan would stay away from each other, when both where off of school. And they're on the team of the best profilers. God, they really need to stop being so...so...so dad-ish about it.

* * *

**Morgan**

The game was a hell of a lot of fun. I even beat Evan, though I think he let me win. I didn't say anything though.

"You are such a cheat!" I laughed when the game was over.

"Me!" Evan clapped a hand over his heart, pretending to be shocked by the accusation. "I would never cheat."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, the grin on your face tells me otherwise. And considering you actually _did _cheat, I believe I'm right!" I smiled.

"Oh you do, do you." Evan said, still grinning, walking closer to me.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Is that right."

Evan was really close to me now. I'm talking inches apart. I was standing there, hands on my hips, still smiling. His grin getting wider. We said nothing. Hearing the back door open, our heads snapped round. I dropped my hands to my side. Dad and Aaron walked through the door, relief in their expressions.

"Busted." Evan muttered.

"Oh well." I replied, still smiling.

Dad and Aaron walked over to us. As they came closer, they didn't look too happy.

"Hey daddy." I smiled.

"Don't 'hey daddy' me." dad replied.

Yup...he was mad.

"Why didn't you answer your cells?!" Aaron asked.

"We didn't hear them go off." Evan replied.

"I thought you were at home." dad said.

"Hey, I couldn't stay at home for two weeks straight, without going outside. I mean, I haven't really seen much of Virginia." I defended myself.

"It's my fault anyway. I said I'd show her around." Evan added.

"It wasn't your fault. You offered, I'm the one that said yes."

"Yes, but if I didn't offer, then..."

"Just...shut up."

I smiled a little. I knew what he was doing, and it was sweet, but I wouldn't let him take the blame. I saw Jack leaning against the door frame.

"My fault they didn't answer." Jack spoke up.

"What?!" Evan and I asked, confused.

"Dude, how the hell is it your fault?!" Evan asked.

"Well think. If I didn't say what I said, Morgan wouldn't have had to drag you out, both of you leaving your bags by the back door, you wouldn't have had a game of soccer, and they wouldn't be freaking." Jack replied simply, gesturing at dad and Aaron.

Evan and I just stared at him. The hell?

* * *

Jack, Evan and I kept shifting the blame from the other two onto ourselves. Dad and Aaron gave up in the end. It was kind of awkward, leaving Evan's house. Really awkward. So, I was quite happy getting inside my own home.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, when the door was closed.

"Good you should be." dad replied.

"Well, you can't really blame me. If you were me, you'd do the same."

Dad sighed, leaning against the wall, just looking at me. It was that kind of looks only a father could give, you know. That look that agreed with what you had just said, and they didn't like that they agreed with it.

"Why don't we just forget about it?" dad asked.

"Why not." I shrugged, smiling slightly.

Dad couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Go on, go do something." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok daddy." I laughed.

I started walking up the stairs to my room, when I heard dad mutter 'just like your mother, you are'. I stopped walking, my smile growing. I stood still for a minute before running up the rest of them, laughing.

* * *

_**So, this is a filler chapter before Morgan goes back to school XD please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	23. The bitch always ruins it

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 23 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Jesse, Jay, Jake, Mike, Fin, Adam, Isaac, Tanya. Please review XD**

**Chapter 23**

March 18th. After two weeks of being off of school, I was back. I was actually glad. I had missed the guys. Sure, I had talked to them while I'd been off, but I hadn't gotten to see them. My shoulder was still healing, stitches still in place. Oh well. At least I got my revenge.

"Do they...do they know anything?" I asked Evan, as we made our way to our form room.

"Who?" he asked in return, taking my hand in his.

I thought for a moment. Who did I mean? The teachers? The guys? Who? I sighed.

"Anyone." I whispered, cringing.

To my own ears, I sounded like a scared child. With my free hand – my left – I rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't scared, that's the thing. I just wanted to know if I was going to faced with anyone coming up to me and asking questions. Evan stopped walking, stopping me as well. I was looking down, and still rubbing the back of my neck. Evan placed a finger under my chin, and pushed up, so I was looking him in the eyes. I dropped my hand from my neck. Evan looked slightly...concerned? Was that the word to use? He squeezed my hand slightly.

"It'll be ok." Evan told me gently. "You don't have to worry."

"Please...just tell me." I said.

Evan looked away for a second and then back to me.

"People saw Carter outside the school. They didn't hear anything, just saw him and saw what happened. When we didn't show up in class, when he had you, they thought something might be going on. Then during the two weeks you were off...this is only what Isaac told me. They might know nothing." Evan rushed.

I fought back the urge to cry. What was wrong with me? Crying so much! Luckily I didn't this time. Evan must have seen that I was close though, because he pulled me closer and put his arms around me. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Evan whispered in my ear. "Ok?"

I nodded slowly, lifting my head up. Evan took hold of my hand again, and I smiled a little.

"We better get to form." I sighed, quietly.

Evan chuckled slightly before we started walking again. Well, today would be fun.

* * *

**Evan**

When in form, Morgan and I walked over to the guys. If they knew anything about what happened, or had a thought of what _might_ have happened, they didn't make it known. They just acted normal. One of the reasons why I love those guys.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jay grinned as we walked over to them, noticing I was holding Morgan's hand.

"When did this happen?" Fin laughed.

"When did what happen?" I asked.

"Aw, come on! Don't play dumb with us!" Mike whined.

"You sound exactly like my cousin Dylan did when he was four." Morgan giggled.

The eight of us – the guys plus me – looked at Morgan wide eyed. She rarely giggled, yes. And yeah, it was really cute when she did. But _never, _and I mean _never,_ has she giggled at school.

"You have gone girly!" Adam gasped.

"I have not!" Morgan protested.

"No she hasn't. She's just in love." Jesse smiled slyly.

"You can't prove anything." I told them simply.

"Actually we can. All you have to do is, both of you, tell us where you were during the two weeks you were off." Jake retorted.

I grinned at my friend. He knew exactly what to do. I was just about to say something to him, but someone else spoke before I had a chance.

"Who'd have thought the athlete would have the brains." Morgan smiled, laughing.

Jake looked at her in shock from her comment.

"You. Bitch!" Jake muttered, almost like a growl.

"You love me really Jake." Morgan replied, giving him a small wink.

We all laughed...well, all accept Jake. Jake was just staring at Morgan.

"Come on man, loosen up. She's messing with ya." Isaac chuckled, punching Jake's arm lightly.

"Am I?" Morgan asked, in a fake tone of seriousness.

Too think, minutes ago she was almost in tears.

* * *

**Morgan**

So far, no one had actually made it known whether they knew, or had a theory, on what happened. You wouldn't believe how happy I was with that. Well I was happy, until Tanya walked over. We were walking to our last class at the time, through the quad. She strutted up to the nine of us like she was queen. She wishes! She had her two main bitches with her. I didn't know their names, nor did I care.

"Look girls. Slut's back." Tanya snarled.

"That's rich coming from someone who can't keep their legs closed, or find a skirt that fits." I spat back, instantly.

I'm serious; her skirt on a six year old would go just past the knee, the skirt on her was almost up her arse.

"You fucking bitch!" Tanya yelled.

"I'm a bitch and proud. You're a whore and stupid." I said calmly

I heard some people go 'oh burn' under their breath. We had started to gather a crowd. I spotted Jack and his friends on the other side of the quad, smiling. Then through a small gap in the group, Jack saw me facing Tanya and his smile dropped.

"You are _so _going to pay for that you freak!" Faye hissed.

"Meh, I've been called worse." I shrugged. "Besides, haven't you learnt your lesson from the last time you decided to cross me?"

She winced a little at the memory. I smiled, walked up to her, and patted her on the cheek before walking away.

"Oh, so just because that guy got you and you got away, you think your all bad ass." Tanya called after me.

I sighed and turned to face her.

"Bitch, you can't even begin to _imagine _what that son of a bitch did. Not to me, of course he just made me watch. If I looked away, yes, I'd get hurt. Yes, when he took me this time, for a fourth time, he added to the multiple scars I have because of him. No, he didn't do anything else to me. No, I really can't be fucked to keep this to myself considering you think you know everything, and so far up your own arse that you don't give a crap about anyone else." I growled.

Everyone was silent, Tanya's eyes wide. I carried on.

"You wanna know what he did?" I asked. "Do ya? You wanna know every last gruesome little detail?"

Tanya shook her head.

"Though." I said "He used to babysit my three cousins and I. I was the only girl in the house, apart from their mother. When I was two, and my middle cousin five, Carter – the guy that 'got me' – decided 'gee, why not touch these two little kids, and threaten them so they don't tell anybody what I did'. Carter was seventeen then."

I paused taking in Tanya's expression for a moment.

"When I was four," I continued. "Was when Carter first 'got me'. Knocked me out, tied me to a chair. He had other kids where I was too. Though, I was the only girl there. You know what he got off on? Forcing those little boys to have sex with each other. Sometimes, he would do it instead. And if one refused, he'd kill them. If I looked away, Carter would cut me. My blood would drain. Lost a lot of it actually. But I got away. Just like I did when I was seven, and last year just after I turned fourteen. But every time he was caught, he got away to. Killing loads of the people I cared about. Once he got hold of a friend of mine. That was last year. This year, it was just me. He bit me you know. Draining my blood so I'd be weak enough. Didn't count on getting himself killed, did he."

Silence. It was then I had realised what I had done. I had just told everyone within earshot what had happened. Good thing a few people knew about Evan, me and working for the BAU.

"You're...You're lying." Tanya breathed, scowling.

I laughed at her. She was one of the ones that didn't know. I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt, showing her the scars on my arms, before turning slightly to show her the bite marks and stitches on my right shoulder.

"Am I?" I asked, tonelessly.

I walked off. Ignoring everything and everyone. Teachers came running out of the doors I was heading towards. Probably someone was going round saying there was a fight out in the quad and they overheard.

* * *

**Jack**

Was she mental?! Yes, the look on Tanya's face was priceless, but fuck! Why would she do that?! I ran over to Evan.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" I asked.

Evan looked just as shocked as me.

"I...uh...I..." Evan stammered.

"Don't worry." I muttered.

I left Evan standing there, trying to get his head into some kind of order. I ran after Morgan instead. She hadn't gotten far.

"Morgan!" I called after her.

She turned around, a strange look on her face.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked when I reached her, pulling her to the side.

"Like I told her. I really can't be fucked to keep this to myself considering she thinks she knows everything, and so far up her own arse that she doesn't give a crap about anyone else." Morgan chocked back a reply.

I could hear the lump in her throat.

"You are so stupid." I sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So are you." she laughed slightly.

I smiled a little.

"I think it's safe to say you scared Tanya. And I mean _really _scared her." I said.

"Good. That was my main aim." Morgan said.

I removed my arm from around her and smiled, ruffling her hair. She batted my hand away. It was at that moment when Evan went running past us. Morgan and I laughed, especially when Evan back tracked himself back to where we were standing. Instantly he hugged the girl in front of me. Literal death grip.

"You did the most stupidly smart thing." he breathed.

"Is that possible?" I chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Ok, not the time. I get it."

Evan pulled away from her.

"No one, apart from the ones that know about the BAU thing, is really that convinced." Evan said. "Best thing I think. They'll all put it out of their heads forget about it. Pretend they didn't hear it."

That was pretty much everyone that heard, apart from Evan and Morgan's close friends. Morgan smiled a little. I guess she was relieved. I know I would have been.

"Right, you tow library, now." I sighed.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Neither of you are going to class. March over there. Now! And I will be over there in a minute, so you better be there when I get there."

"Yes dad."

"Hey, I am not dad."

Evan and I laughed, before he took Morgan's hand and dragged her to the library. I watched them go round the corner before going back outside to tell my friends that I wouldn't make it to English.

* * *

**Morgan**

The school library was rather big. I'd only been in there once before, when I went with Jesse to return a book. Jack, Evan and I were the only three in the library...well, when Jack reappeared anyway. The three of us just sat there, among the books, talking about anything other than what had happened. We didn't tell Aaron or my dad what happened when they asked how our days were. We lied through our teeth and said nothing exciting happened. I mean, come on, would you want them knowing? I didn't think so. I was just glad some people would end up forgetting. Sure I mean, I scared a few people, and rightly so. But it didn't mean that I wanted to let it all out.

– _Everything that happens to us leaves some trace behind; everything contributes imperceptibly to make us what we are. _

– _Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

_**Well...that escalated quickly...woops XD oh well, just a little idea I had, hop you liked it anyway XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	24. Michael (Mike) Clayton

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 24 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Jesse, Jay, Jake, Mike, Fin, Adam, Isaac, Tanya. Please review XD**

**Chapter 24**

After the 18th things died down. Tanya backed off. People were acting like nothing happened, a good sign. I was quite glad the guys knew though. I kept this secret from my friends in England until last year. Knowing that I had to keep it from them ate away at me. I just wanted to tell someone...but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After a while they found out...they helped both Lucas and I through it, Lucas mostly. So, I was glad that Jesse, Jay, Jake, Mike, Fin, Adam and Isaac knew what happened. The team now knew what happened to my mum. All reacted in different ways. Penelope, JJ and Emily hugged dad and I saying they were sorry, Derek and David didn't know what to do so said they were sorry, and Aaron nodded to dad and I. It wasn't easier telling people a second time, though I was just sitting there. It was very depressing.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear about the dance that's being held for our year?" Jesse asked us one Saturday afternoon.

All of us had decided to meet up. We went to the local park. The guys – Jesse, Jay, Jake, Mike, Fin, Adam, Isaac and Evan – played a game of soccer, while I refereed. Apparently a few of them like to cheat. Now we were just lounging around in the sun, talking.

"A dance? That's...that's just lame." Jake scoffed.

""Why are they having a dance?" Jay asked.

"No idea. But whatever the reason, they're having one." Jesse replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"When is it?" Mike asked.

"May tenth." Jesse replied.

"Why you wanna know Mike? Hiding something from us?" Fin chuckled.

"Aw, leave the poor guy alone." Isaac chuckled.

"Besides, we all know who he'll ask." Adam added.

Mike launched the soccer ball at Adam and Fin. They dodged it, and it rolled away.

"Ok, guys, explain. Come on, you should know this by now." I sighed.

"Mike likes this girl..." Evan started.

"Shut up!" Mike said, very quickly.

"Aw, what's her name?" I asked, smiling and nudging Mike.

"It's not true." Mike replied.

Mike stood up, and went to retrieve the ball. We all watched him walk away, but I noticed something before he left us. I knew the signs all too well. Fin started to get up, to go after him, concerned. I put a hand on his shoulder, pushed him down, and stood up myself.

"Trust me when I say, you guys are idiots." I sighed smiling, shaking my head a little. "And that right now, he needs to talk to...just let me handle it."

I ran over to Mike, who was just picking the ball up and had turned around to walk back to us all. My smiled grew when I saw the redness in his cheeks, further proving my thought. Mike looked away. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Let's take a walk." I said.

Mike nodded and we walked further away from the group.

"Have I ever told you about my cousin Liam?" I asked, as we walked.

Mike shook his head, we stopped walking.

"Liam is the middle brother out of my cousins." I explained.

"You mean the one that..." Mike trailed off, going quiet.

"Yeah, the one I talked about the other day when biting Tanya's head off. Anyway, Liam realised he was gay when he was thirteen, and when Liam was fourteen – he's eighteen now – his best friend, of all time, Noah, made a move on him. They've been together ever since."

"Really...wait, why are you telling me this?"

Mike started to shift his weight from foot to foot.

"You don't have to hide it from me Mike." I smiled.

"You don't know all of it." he muttered.

"Oh, you must be talking about the bit where you like Fin."

"What?! How do you...how could you possibly..._what_?!"

"I saw the little look you gave him before you left us to get the ball."

Mike's green eyes were wide, but he seemed relieved I guessed.

"Oh thank _God_! Finally, someone knows, and I'm _so _glad it's you!" Mike grinned, his whole face lighting up.

Mike started jumping up and down like an excitable puppy, his dirty blonde mop like hair bouncing around. Mike was the youngest of the group, his birthday being on August 28th. I laughed a little.

"I must say though, your acting skills are through the roof, I mean putting up an act with those guys...bravo." I smiled.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Mike chuckled bowing slightly.

"Now you, need to cheer up. Come on."

"Fine, race you."

* * *

Mike beat me. I may be a fast runner, but man the boy was faster. I ended up tackling him.

"What was that for?" Mike laughed, after we dive-bombed the rest of the guys.

"No one is allowed to beat me...unless they want to be tackled." I giggled.

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

The rest of our group just stared at us, before laughing themselves.

"Ok, who do I owe?" Jake asked.

"Me." Evan gasped between laughs.

Jake handed Evan five dollars. I looked at them questioningly, the giggling subsiding.

"We made a bet the other day. Evan wondered how long it would be before you did something like this, I said you wouldn't, so our bet was born. Of course I forgot how well he knew you." Jake sighed, calming down.

I looked to Evan, he gave a nervous smile.

"Ok...fair do's." I said slowly. "Mike, I think I have a bet to make with you."

Mike's face flushed red again.

"And I know for a fact I'll win." I added.

Of course, I wouldn't know the answer to that until the dance.


	25. A Birthday Surprise

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 25 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Jesse, Mike. Please review XD**

**Chapter 25**

April 10th came around fast. It was Wednesday so unfortunately I had to go to school. Well, it wasn't really unfortunately, I mean I got to see my amazingly awesome friends, and my amazingly awesome boyfriend – I could actually call him that now! Of course, no one knew about Evan and I.

When I woke up I had to stop myself from screaming. IT WAS MY FUCKING FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! Instead, I got up, got dressed, etc. I practically jumped down every step instead of walked, and fast walked into the living room.

"HAPY BIRTHDAY!" dad yelled as I walked in.

"WOOHOO!" I yelled back.

"Right, so since you've got school and I've got work, we'll do all that later. Sound good?"

Dad gestured behind him. Presents.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"Great. But you do have to wear this. All day. Not allowed to take it off." dad grinned, handing me a '15' badge.

"But you won't know if I wear it all day or not."

"That's why I've got Evan and Jack keeping an eye on you."

"Well played. Very well played."

I see I got my brains from the best. I pinned the badge to my top. I decided I'd go for short sleeved.

"And no jackets." dad told me.

"You know me all to well." I sighed.

* * *

Walking to form through the quad, Evan pulled me aside.

"Happy birthday." he said smiling, handing me a little rectangular box.

"I told you not to." I told him.

"I know...I wanted to."

"Thank you."

Evan's smile grew. I took the lid of the box and smiled. A locket. A heart shaped one. Evan lifted it out by the gold chain, and fastened it around my neck.

"Knew the chain would be long enough." Evan smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

And cue the blush. Evan took my hand and we walked to form. He was simply _the best_.

* * *

"Birthday girl!" Jesse boomed, spinning me around when Evan and I were in form.

"Jesse!" I moaned.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Course you couldn't."

Jesse stopped spinning, but then I was bombarded by the rest of the group. It was quite funny what they did. I swear, Mike was the _only_ one that gave me a simple hug. I tried to treat today like any other, but the boys wouldn't let me. They kept shouting at the top of their voices 'it's Morgan's birthday'. I would have hit them, but I was too busy laughing. Well...laughing or fiddling with the locket.

* * *

After school, I practically ran home. I was just too excited. Dad said he could get off early, so he would be back before school ended. I ran through the front door.

"Dad!" I called.

No reply.

"Dad!"

I laughed a little at the silence.

"Daddy! Stop playing around! Daddy!"

I dumped my bag on the stairs and walked into the living room. The small coffee table in front of the sofa was broken...blood splattered on the floor. I found a note resting on the sofa. I picked it up. It read:

_Good luck with finding him!_

I dropped it and looked back to the blood on the floor, eyes going wide, mouth falling open.

"Daddy?" I breathed.


	26. What?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 26 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 26**

**Morgan**

I didn't really know what happened next. All I knew was I was somehow curled up in a corner bawling my eyes out. That's when I heard a phone go off. Dad's phone. I found it under the coffee table. Seven missed calls and two text messages. There were voice mails, but I didn't listen to them...I wouldn't be able to hear them. The texts, one was from JJ the other from Hotch. Hotch had said how he needed dad to come in, because there was a new case, and the he was sorry that he had to drag dad away on today of all days. JJ...JJ had asked where he was. Shakily, I stood up, clutching dad's phone in my left hand. I went back into the hallway, over to the stairs and grabbed my backpack.

* * *

**Evan**

"Hey Derek! Heads up!" I yelled, chucking a rather large paper ball at him.

We had been told there was a case for us, but we were waiting for Spencer. So, we were bull pen, waiting. The paper ball bounced off of Derek's head and into the trash.

"What a shot!" I grinned triumphantly.

"Really kid? Really?" Derek asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes. I'm bored and chucking things at you is fun."

Derek muttered something under his breath, but I just laughed. That's when the door opened. Still with the grin on my face, I turned towards the door expecting Spencer. My face fell. Morgan had walked in, her eyes red and watery. I jumped off of the desk I was sitting on and met her halfway across the room. I put my hands on the side of her arms.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" I asked gently, concern in my voice.

That's when she completely broke down. Morgan had been keeping the tears at bay, but now... I let go of her arms and just held her, her arms wrapping around my neck. I didn't know what happened...but I had no doubt it was going to be big.

* * *

**Morgan**

Somehow we got into the conference room. Don't ask me how, we just did. Evan stayed close, with an arm around my shoulders. I had calmed down a little by the time I was in there, so I could actually speak. I told them all what had happened, right from the moment I walked in.

"I've already my mum because of some ignorant fucker...I don't want to lose my dad the same way." I choked out.

"And you won't." JJ told me.

I don't know if it was because she was a mother or...some other reason, but JJ always did this. If something was bothering me or I was upset, and she was around, she'd listen to me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I gave her a small smile.

"Ok, we can see if this ties in with our existing case." Aaron said. "Morgan, are you alright with taking a look? Seeing if any of the crime scene photos..."

"I'm fine." I replied before he had a chance to finish.

"Ok, JJ."

JJ walked over to the board, squeezing my shoulder as she went past.

"Well...this one takes place here, in Quantico. Three males in their early thirties were found dead in their homes. One had a wife and a one year old daughter, the other two had a girlfriend and a six month old or a two year old daughter...they were the ones who found them." JJ told us.

JJ brought up the pictures on screen, images of my own flashing through my head, the sounds so clear. I tried to look away from the pictures, but I couldn't. You know? When you want to look away, but can't? They were dads...and they were positioned the exact same way as...no! No! It couldn't be.

"The way they were killed it's definitely a male unsub." Derek said.

"Between the ages of twenty and twenty five." Emily added.

"Actually, he's exactly twenty." I muttered, feeling sick. "The son of a bitch, I blocked that part out. I didn't want to believe it. How could I be so stupid?!"

I slammed my head into my hands.

"Morgan...what are you talking about?" Evan asked in a whisper.

"The way the body's laid out, how it was in the living room, how they had a _baby girl_. It's too similar. Well, apart from the fact there's only one male body instead of three male bodies and one female." I mumbled.

"Are...are you talking about..."

"It looks exactly the same as when she died."

"When who died?" Derek asked. "Not all of us are geniuses."

"My mum." I replied.

* * *

**Evan**

As you could tell, that bit of information was very...surprising. I mean, all the crime scenes looking like...it was very surprising.

"Wait, so you're saying that they're recreating what happened when your mom died?" Rossi asked.

"Yup. And if you look, all three males are the same. Brunette, brown hair, slim, quite tall. Both are well educated and have good jobs. My dad is exactly like them." Morgan replied. "And like I said; the way the body's laid out, how it was in the living room, how they had a _baby girl, _it's too similar."

"Are you sure?" dad asked.

"Eidetic memory. Of course I'm sure." Morgan sighed.

It was quite for a moment.

"Right. Prentiss and Morgan, I mean Derek, go to Morgan and Reid's home. Look for something that could help us." Dad said.

"Would it help if I told you I found a note on the sofa that said '_Good luck finding him'_?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we can run it for prints."

"You'll find mine on there."

"We can still see if there's another set somewhere. JJ and Rossi, you'll come with me and go to the latest home, see if you can find anything. Morgan, is there anything else you know?"

Morgan thought for a moment.

"You still haven't mentioned what part you blocked out." I murmured.

Morgan nodded slightly, my arm tightened around her.

"The guy that shot my mum had a kid. I heard him say 'it's up to you know son'...before he died. A picture fell out of his pocket and before I was moved I saw it was a six year old boy. Fourteen years later, he's twenty." Morgan sighed.

"A kid hell bent on revenge." Derek muttered.

"Garcia, look for twenty year old males who lost their father at the age of six, and maybe the other a few years before or after. Let's get to work...and quickly." dad said.

Morgan and I stayed where we were, while everyone else moved.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

I woke up in a dimly light room. My head was spinning and throbbing. Where was I? All I remembered was I was at home, waiting for Morgan and...wait, Morgan...it had to be on today of all days didn't it?! On her birthday! The first birthday she had being back with me!

"Hey! Let me out of here!" I yelled.

My voice echoed, and I got no reply. But I saw a silhouette in the shadows.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but please, let me go." I said.

The silhouette came closer to me, out of the shadows, and into the dim light. He was around the age of twenty, sandy blonde hair, one blue eye on brown, around my height.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

My heart rate had picked up a little. Was this guy going to kill me? If he did...Morgan would be left without...no! No, everything was going to be fine, I was going to get out of there alive.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"I want to make you pay for killing my dad!" he hissed slowly.

"What?"


	27. The Call

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 27 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyssa/Lyss). Please review XD**

**Chapter 27**

**Morgan**

I felt so helpless. It sucked. And I mean it _really _sucked. It sucked major balls. Evan and I stayed in the conference room. We ended up sitting against a wall. I had my head on Evan's shoulder, while he had his arm around me.

"We'll get him back." Evan whispered to me.

In the room we were in, being the only two people in there, his whisper sounded like a scream. I'm not even joking. I closed my eyes for a second.

"I hope so." I whispered back.

"No, not hope. We _will _get him back." Evan insisted, his hold getting tighter. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

I smiled slightly, leaning into him.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

"What...what are you talking about?!" I stammered.

"April eleventh, nineteen ninety nine!" he yelled, jumping forward, his face inches from mine. "You. _Killed_. My. Dad!"

I stared at him, directly in the eyes.

"He _killed_ my girlfriend, _tried_ to kill me, and tried to _KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER_!" I shouted. "What else was I supposed to do?!"

Something sharp slid across my face. A knife. I felt my blood sliding down my face, slowly. The throbbing that came with the cut sub-sided, but I could still feel the warm red liquid trailing down my face and neck, and splashing onto floor.

"You should have just given him the kid. Then none of this would have happened!" he yell.

"No it wouldn't! It would have been worse! I would have gotten my team involved, and my daughter may have died, and maybe you too." I spat.

"I would be happier if I was dead."

"Well, let my team know where we are, let them find me alive, go to shoot one of them, and you will die."

The knife slid across my face again, this time on the other side.

"Do you have a death wish?! Do you want to make your kid an orphan?!" he yelled.

I just looked at him.

* * *

**Morgan**

Everyone got back at the same time. They walked into the conference room, and saw Evan and I still sitting against the wall. When they walked in, Evan and I looked up at them, all were discussing something. They looked at us. They continued their discussion in hushed whispers. A noise came from my pocket, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. I dug out the phone...dad's phone. I didn't recognise the number.

"No, don't!" Aaron said.

But it was too late. I had already answered it. I put it on speaker phone and stood up.

"Look you son of a bitch, for every minute you have my dad that's a minute added to how long I'm going to torture you for, every time you hurt him that's another mark I'll leave on you. So, you better let him go, _before_ we find you." I growled.

"My dad was right. He said you would be a feisty one when you were older...even if you are only fifteen." a voice laughed.

"I don't give a fuck what your father said! Just give me my dad back!"

"No. I'm going to make him pay. I'm going to make you feel the pain of losing the only parent you have left."

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Too late."

"Morgan..." I heard dad start.

Next thing I heard was a yelp that came down the line, followed by the manic cackle of the guy who had my dad. I wanted to scream, to do something. I clenched one hand into a fist, and sucked in a breath.

"Your dad really needs to learn to shut up." he laughed.

"I am going to find you! And I will end your miserable life! You hear me!" I yelled.

He hung up. I let out a scream and dropped my head. No one spoke. They just looked at me. A thought came into my brain, and my head snapped up. I ran out of that room as fast as I could, everyone following me. I burst into a new room. This one darker and smaller.

"Garcia, I have a job for you." I said.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

He set his phone down on a table, off to the side. He turned to me, smiling.

"Now she's going to be fun to play with." he grinned.

"If you so much as look at my daughter I will rip you apart limb from limb." I snarled.

"And what if I don't just look?"

His smile took on this sly edge, his eyes twinkling.

"You leave her out of it." I breathed.

I remembered what happened the last time Morgan had someone focus solely on her. It ended up with her getting taken and later on being in hospital. I didn't want that to happen again. I promised Alyssa...I promised her the day she told me she was pregnant as well as the day Morgan was born, that I would do everything to keep our baby girl safe. That's why I asked John to look after her, that's why I took her away from all of this. But she found her way into the crime fighting business. When Hotch said she could temporarily join the BAU, see if she would be an asset or not, I was so happy. I'd have my baby girl with me one hundred percent of the time; I'd be able to make sure she was safe. I would be able to keep my promise. Didn't look like I was doing too well, did it.

"I'd rather not." he chuckled.

He swiped at me again over and over, hitting my with his fists as well.

"I'm sorry Lyssa." I muttered, before passing out.


	28. Shut Up

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 28 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyssa/Lyss). Please review XD**

**Chapter 28**

**Morgan**

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Trace the number of the last call made to my dad's cell." I sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"The guy just called. I'm sure."

"He did?!"

"Yes, he did. Now please, work your magic."

Penelope looked at me a little taken aback. She nodded slightly and turned to her computers, her fingers flying over the keyboard. I put a hand on the back of her chair, another on the desk, watching what came up onto the screen.

"The phone belongs to Bryce Banker." Penelope said.

"Bryce Wanker more like." I breathed. "His address?"

"I am finding it as we speak."

"Good, thanks Garcia."

"No problem."

"Can you send the address to my phone when you pull it up?"

"Of course."

"You're a star."

I ran out of her 'lair', past everyone else. Again, I was followed.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

My face was cut and bruised, blood dried on my face. I felt a little queasy, light headed...weak. Was this how Morgan felt? When Carter got her? When Carter... I pushed the thought out of my head. The only thing that kept me going was Morgan. Getting out of here, and getting back to my daughter. That's all I wanted. I kept telling her she was like her mother...which was true. Both were stubborn, assertive, strong, loving, confident...when she wanted to be, sly, funny, sweet...they were practically the same, but then again they weren't. Even though Morgan was so much like Lyssa, she was so different too. I remembered the first time I saw Lyssa and Morgan together. A lump caught in my throat and I just...it was amazing. Words can't describe the feeling. My thoughts were cut short by a hand grabbing my neck.

"Awake again I see." he hissed.

Seriously, who was he?! I said nothing. Just looked at him. He didn't scare me. His grip on my neck tightened.

"Now, should I kill you know? Or should I continue to have fun?" he snarled.

* * *

**Evan**

"Kid, why'd you stop? Where'd she go?" Derek asked me, seeing my leaning against a wall.

"Well I can't exactly go into the _girl's_ bathroom now, can I?" I replied.

"Oh...right...shut up."

I laughed at him.

"Emily, JJ? You mind?" Derek asked.

"Like there's anyone else that can." Emily sighed.

The two walked into the girl's bathroom, and as soon as the door was open, we all knew why Morgan had run in there.

* * *

**Morgan**

Throwing up, not fun. I mean it. After the phone call, and the pictures of the guys that were substitutes for dad, and everything I just couldn't help it. I just had to be sick. I heard the door open and close. Luckily when it closed I had stopped. I stood up, flushed the chain, walked out of the stall, and washed my hands. I rinsed my mouth out. I found Emily and JJ standing by the door.

"You ok?" JJ asked gently.

"Define ok." I replied.

Both women sighed and came towards me, until they were either side of me.

"We know it's hard." Emily told me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "But everything will be fine."

"You see, everyone says that...all the time. But how does anyone know? No one can know for sure." I replied.

"Morgan...we promise you we will find him." JJ said. "You must believe that we will find him."

"I do, it's just...how do people _know_?" I asked.

"It's just one of those things." Emily replied.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

The pain. It hurt so much. At least this time I wasn't being drugged. I had to stay strong, keep fighting. I couldn't give up. I wondered if Morgan knew I was gone. She probably did. She would have got home, walked into the living room and seen what it looked like. Then she would have gone to the BAU. They would be looking for me. They probably traced the number. Finding the address. Garcia was brilliant she'd find it in no time. But would they get here in time. No, they would, they would get here in time. Then everything can go back to normal. Morgan and I would go home, and we would forget what happened. I kept myself from screaming. It just came out as a small whimper. Sure I wasn't the alpha male, I wasn't a threat, so it was easy for someone to overpower me. However, if my little girl was here right now, I swear to you, I would be kicking some serious ass! That son of a bitch would _not _have a chance, because no one does anything to my baby. Or even suggest doing anything to her. If she was here, he'd be using her to get to me. Push me over the edge. I was so glad she was no near this guy.

"I'm going to make you suffer." I heard him mutter. "And somehow, I'm going to get a hold of that daughter of yours, and make her watch as I slowly take your life from you."

"You will not get your hands on her!" I spat.

"You wanna bet? I bet I can. I bet it'll be real easy too."

"Shut up."

"I bet she likes it too. You know? When someone shows her how easily they can take someone else's life. I bet she likes watching the life drain out of them."

"I said shut up."

"I bet that's not all she likes. I bet she likes a whole lot of things, the little feisty thing she is."

"_SHUT UP_!"

I couldn't stand him talking about my innocent little girl like that. No father would. He liked seeing me like this, watching me squirm, watching me getting mad.

"Just wait till I get her." he cackled.


	29. False hope, Real hope

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 29 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyssa/Lyss), Cayden, Dylan (Dyl), Liam. Please review XD**

**Chapter 29**

**Morgan**

Penelope got hold of his address easily. I had no doubt she would. Everyone tried to make me stay behind, at the BAU. They finally agreed to let me come along when I said I'd stay in the SUV until they got the son of a bitch out of there. I sat in the back of the SUV with Evan, like always, Aaron driving. Virginia PD following behind us. I was jittering my leg. I did that a lot, it was a habit. Evan was holding onto my hand. I liked it when he held my hand...well; I _did_ when it was when we weren't trying to get my dad back. I was...scared. I didn't know how we would find him, in what state he would be in. It wasn't long before we pulled up outside a house. I held my breath.

"Stay here." Aaron told me, before he and Evan jumped out of the SUV.

I sat there. Alone. In the quiet. I could hear my heart beating, it was faster than normal. It was louder than normal. I just sat there. Waiting. It's when everyone walked out of the house taking their bullet-proof vests off that my throat closed up. He wasn't there? How could he not be there? Aaron and Evan climbed back into the car.

"Were not going to find him in time, are we?" I heard myself ask quietly.

I didn't get a reply. I looked out of the SUV and caught the eye of every single other member of the team, and I could tell that, even if they didn't know it, they were thinking the same as me. We might not be able to get to him in time.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

"They'll never find you." he said. "They'll find my address, and find that you're not there."

What? How? Where was I then? If they didn't have the right place... He had thought of this. All of it. He knew he needed some place else to hold me. But _where _was I. A storage compartment? A shed? Where?

"Oh, they'll find me. One way or another." I replied.

"And by then you'll probably be dead." he smiled.

"Keep dreaming."

Normally, I wouldn't talk to an unsub like this, but this was different. His dad killed Lyssa; he was trying to get my daughter. I wasn't going to play nice.

"I don't have to anymore." he replied.

* * *

**Morgan**

Back at the BAU everyone was kind of mopping around. Well, everyone but JJ and Penelope, JJ had dragged Penelope off somewhere when we got back. Life can really suck balls! My cell rang. I looked at the caller ID before answering.

"HEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" three people yelled down the phone.

"Hey." I said.

There was a pause.

"Oh that was not a happy 'hey'. Are you alright baby cuz?" Cayden – my nineteen year old cousin, Liam's older brother – asked.

Everyone was looking at me. I guess they could hear Cayden, even though he wasn't on speaker phone...he's not exactly quite.

"Not really, no." I replied.

"What's happened? Whose arse do I have to kick?"

"Well, unless you want to fly over here and find the unsub that took my dad, you can't really do much."

"What?! When did this happen?!"

"Today."

"Today! On your birthday! The fuck?!"

"Yeah. The guy that killed my mum...it's his son."

Silence was all I got from the other end of the line.

"My God..." that was Dylan. "You're...You're ok going to find him right? And you're ok aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dyl. And hopefully we'll find him." I replied.

"You will. I know you will. I've seen you handle cases back here in England, and I've see that team handle a case involving you...I know you will." Liam told me.

I smiled slightly.

"I'm so glad you guys called." I said, pushing the tears back...again.

"Why wouldn't we?" Dylan asked. "You're our favourite baby cousin."

I laughed a little. JJ came into the room again, a please look on her face.

"Guys...I have to go. Can I call you a little later?" I asked.

"Morgana, you don't have to ask." Dylan replied.

"Ha-ha, thanks. Talk later, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and, like everyone else, faced JJ.

"We got something." she said.

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

I was still extremely pissed off. I mean, come on, if you were me and someone started talking about your daughter the way he did, you would be pissed off too. Then saying how they'll never find me, and if they do I'll be dead...obviously he hadn't met my team or my daughter. If he had, then he would have realised how unbelievably _wrong _he was. I just hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid. If anything, I had to worry about Morgan the most. She would have probably figured out who he was... I seriously hoped I'd get out of this alive. I didn't want to leave her again, but not come back this time. She deserved a normal life, one I know I couldn't give, but if I couldn't give her a normal life I'd at least want her to have at least one parent in her life. My little girl had to grow up so quickly, and I had to miss a lot of her growing up. I wish somehow it could have been different for her. I wish we still had her mother here with us. I wish...what was the good in wishing when I know it won't come true? I didn't know where _he _was at the moment, but I was glad he wasn't around at the moment.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the air. "Both of you...I'm so sorry."


	30. Getting daddy back

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 30 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyssa/Lyss), Bryce Banker. Please review XD**

**Chapter 30**

**Morgan**

"What...what do you mean 'we got something'?" I stammered.

"I got Garcia to look at what property Bryce Banker owns and what he's bought over the years. One thing came up that caught our attention. He owns a shop. And what do they have at the back of shops?" JJ replied.

"Storage."

"Garcia's sending the address to our cells as we speak."

I was first out the door, quickly followed by Evan and Aaron. We all practically ran to the SUVs, scrambling to get in there quick enough. As soon as we were in no one seemed to care about seat belts, they just started driving.

"Hotch." I said when the car was moving.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked.

"You know what I said about staying in here until you dragged the son of a bitch out?"

"Yes."

"Fuck that idea. I'm coming in with you."

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

"Do you think, if they ever figure out where you are, that your kid will be the first one to run in here?" he smiled.

He always got onto this topic. When I didn't answer him, he'd talk about her. The sick freak.

"What do you want with her?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Maybe because she's _my _daughter."

"Well, I don't think you want to know what I want to, and will, do to your daughter."

I glared at him. What he was implying...sick! She was fifteen! She was a baby!

"I swear if you touch her..." I growled.

"You'll what? Glare at me?" he laughed.

I struggled against the rope, that was keeping me tied me to the chair. He just laughed more. What is it with these creeps and my baby girl?!

"I'm going to make sure you die!" I yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." he replied acidly.

* * *

**Morgan**

"For the last time, no!" Aaron told me.

"You can't stop me. My mind's made up. I'm going in." I replied.

"No!"

"Hotch, save your breath."

"What would your dad say?! He would tell you to stay in the car."

"At least he knows I wouldn't listen."

"Just, please, stay in the car."

"No."

I could tell Aaron was getting annoyed, but I wasn't going to stand back now. I was pissed off, and I just wanted my dad. The shop was in town. People wouldn't have heard dad screaming because the walls and doors are so thick in storage...especially when the shop keeps refrigerated/frozen items. I was jittering my leg, just like I was doing earlier.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" I asked.

"We're going as fast as we can." Evan told me gently taken my hand. "Just calm down and breathe."

* * *

**Spencer Reid**

I started to wonder what we'd be doing now if Lyssa was still alive, and I wasn't here. Would Morgan have friends round? Would it just be the three of us, or would Morgan have a little brother or sister? Would Garcia be making a fuss, since they would all know about Morgan and Lyssa by then anyway? There's and endless amount of possibilities. I just wish one of those possibilities were actually happening instead of this. He had gone back to his knife. To cutting my face and arms. None of the cuts were deep, though, so I guess he wasn't confident with that...yet. I didn't have the energy to make a noise, which meant he wasn't getting much enjoyment out of it. Good. I didn't want him to enjoy it. I didn't want him to enjoy any of it. The knife slid across me with ease, as if my skin was butter. But it hurt as if my whole body was on fire. Was this ever going to end?

* * *

**Morgan**

Pulling up outside the shop, I could feel my heart slamming against my chest. I jumped out of the SUV, bullet proof vest already on, gun safely at my side. Normally I would have waited for everyone before going in, but this time...not a chance. Did that make me reckless? Yes. Did I care? Fuck no. I ran into the shop, keeping as quiet as I possibly could. Which, by the way, was pretty damn quiet...considering how loud I can get. I went straight to the back. I heard soft footsteps a far behind me. I didn't turn to see who it was. I reached a door.

"_Aw, come on. You're not gunna give me just one tiny scream?" _I heard a man say from the other side of the door.

It was the same voice that was on the phone. The door was slightly open, that's how I could hear his voice. Not that he realised. I peeked through the gap. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from yelling. Dad was tied to a chair with thick rope, he was cut, bleeding, bruised...you name it. I waited until I saw Bryce Banker move away into the shadows, away from dad, before I pushed the door open, aiming my gun at him. Dad's head snapped round to face me, Bryce turning round alarmed.

"Oh look." he smiled. "She _was _the first one to come running in."

"You are one sick son of a bitch you know." I snarled.

"Yup, feisty."

"Don't make my throw up."

Again, I thought. He walked forward, into the light. I saw the knife in his hand, coated in blood. My stomach lurched, but I kept it under control. He laughed. _Laughed! _A deep noise came from the back of my throat.

"Oh, puppy has bark. I'd sure like to feel the bite." Bryce laughed.

"Oh, shut up before I throw up!" I yelled.

"I see where she gets her temper from."

He said that to dad. My hand tightened around my gun. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh, there all here!" Bryce smiled.

"Put the knife down." Aaron said firmly.

Bryce did as Hotch said. Placed it down onto the ground. As he straightened up, I caught a glimpse of something. I didn't have time to shout out, but Aaron saw it in time. Bryce fell to the floor, a single bullet in his head. I didn't think of what to do next. I just simply holstered my gun, grabbed the knife from the floor, and ran over to dad. I cut away the ropes. The ropes frayed just a little, and I applied more force. Soon they fell off. When they did, I dropped the bloody knife and ran back round to face dad. I threw my arms around him, careful not to hurt him.

"Daddy!" I breathed.

Dad's arms weakly wrapped around me. I think we both broke down there and then, not that any noise came from either of us.

"We need an ambulance." I heard Aaron say.

"I am so proud of you." dad whisper quietly.

I pulled back a little, and he placed a hand on my cheek, brushing away the tears on my cheek.

* * *

Dad didn't have to stay in the hospital long. He didn't lose much blood, and the cuts weren't deep. I was so happy about that. Aaron dropped us home, said he didn't want us walking in the dark considering how dad was. The first thing dad and I did was go into the living room. Everything had been cleared up. I didn't know who cleared it up, but I was glad they did. Dad was just hugging me.

"I'm sorry this happened on your birthday." he said to me.

"Not like it's your fault." I replied.

"But still. It shouldn't have happened, on today of all days."

"Dad, just don't worry about it."

Dad pulled my back to look at me.

"You're so grown up." he smiled slightly.

I shrugged, smiling back.

"Hey, where did you get that?" dad asked, nodding towards the locket Evan had given me earlier that day.

I forgot I was still wearing it.

"It was a present." I replied simply.

"From?" dad asked.

"Evan."

"Oh, is that so."

Dad grinned, raising his eyebrows a little. I sighed.

"We're just friend's dad."

"Of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I see how you are together."

"We're close, so?"

Dad laughed a little.

"Are you really just friends?"

"Yes."

"Fine I believe you. But, with the way he acts around you, I think he wants to be more."

"DAD!"

I could feel my face going red. He was enjoying it, cheeky bugger.

"I hate you." I muttered jokingly.

"Of course you do." dad chuckled.


	31. I'm in love with my best friend

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 31 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyssa/Lyss), Jesse, Jake, Mike, Fin. Please review XD**

**Chapter 31**

The day after my fifteenth birthday I called my cousins back. I told them that I had dad back, and that there was nothing to worry about, which was true. There wasn't anything to worry about. A couple days after I called them, dad found out about the dance on May 10th, thanks to Jack. He was practically forcing me to go.

"If I'm going you lot have to come with me." I told the guys at school, while they were all laughing at me.

We were in our usual place outside, sitting at the table. Or in my case, on the table.

"Why do we have to go?" Jesse asked.

"Because I don't want to be there alone." I replied.

"Yeah, not making a good argument there." Jake chuckled.

"Tanya will probably make me bit her head off one way or another. Do you guys _really _want to miss that?" I asked.

Easiest way to sway them towards going. All of them looked at each other.

"Fine, we're in." Fin said.

"Knew it." I smiled. "Hey Mike, can I have a word quickly?"

"Yeah, sure." Mike replied.

Mike stood up, while I jumped up, and we walked till we were out of earshot of the group.

"Right boy-o, give me the dirt now." I smiled.

"What...what do you mean?" Mike asked, flushing red.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Come on; don't leave me in the dark!"

"Honestly I have no idea what you mean."

I knew he was playing with me, the little bugger.

"Come on!" I sounded like a whiny child. "You and Fin spent the whole weekend together! Details now!"

I was scaring myself here. I wasn't normally like this. I didn't normally demand to hear what happened.

"I can tell you now nothing happened." Mike chuckled, finally telling me. "_Nothing_."

"What?! Why not?!" I demanded.

"I don't know...I just didn't have the guts."

"Oh my God! Mike, come on, you need to do _something._"

Mike looked down at the floor.

"If you don't I will spill the beans to him, and make him do something." I told him.

"NO!" Mike yelped. "Just...I'm...I'm scared."

"I know but, you won't know what'll happen unless you try."

"But what if he...you know...doesn't...you know."

"Oh, I think he does."

"How can you tell?"

I smiled a little.

"You remember that day in the park, when I told you I knew?" I asked.

"And you tackled me, yes." Mike nodded, chuckling a little.

"Well, before I came over to you, I had to push Fin back down because he was going to go over to you. And trust me when I say, I had to push harder than if it was any of the others. Plus, he watched you the whole time, no matter what you were doing."

"Really?"

I nodded. Mike smiled.

"Question...have you actually said it yet?" I asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"You haven't have you. Come on, say it right now, admit it out loud to yourself."

Mike's eyes went wide a shook his head.

"You don't have to yell it or anything, just say it." I told him. "I'll keep pestering until you do it, you know I will."

Mike sighed, he knew I would.

"Fine. I'm in love with my best friend." he muttered.

"Sorry, I don't believe I heard you, or know who that is." I smiled.

Mike sighed again.

"I hate you." he told me. "Fine. I'm in love with my best friend, Finley Parson."

Mike smiled after he said it. I started to jump up and down, repeatedly saying 'yay'.

* * *

**Finley**

Did I really just hear that? My best friend just said... Why did I have to be the one to say I'd go eavesdrop?! I walked back to the group, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Fin? You ok mate?" Jesse asked me.

"I...I don't know." I replied.

I sat down at the table again, not knowing what to say. Mike, my best friend, just said that he's in love with me... Was that why he acted so weird the other day at the park...when we started teasing him about the dance? When Evan started saying about a girl...?

"Fin, what did you hear?" Evan asked, a little concerned.

Evan was always concerned if one of us wasn't acting like our usual selves. He's always been like that, from the beginning. That's what makes him such a great friend.

"Um...I heard Mike say...that...uh...um...that he..." that's all I got out.

Morgan and Mike started walking towards us.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Hey, what we talking about?" Mike asked, smiling, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing." Jake replied.

"Well that's boring." Morgan sighed, sitting on the table again, next to Evan.

Evan had spilled the beans a few days ago about them. He made us promise not to tell Jack because they didn't want it to get back to their dads...yet. They fit well together.

"Not our fault." Evan laughed, taking her hand.

The others started talking while I stayed silent. I felt someone nudge me in the side. Looking to my left I saw Mike looking at me.

"You alright? You're not normally this quiet." Mike asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm...I'm fine." I replied.

I must not have been very convincing.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mike asked.

"No, honestly mate. I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so. You know where I am if you need to talk."

I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

Mike re-joined the conversation being had by the rest of our group, and after a while so did I. My head was still spinning after what I heard. But, I had to admit it. I was happy to hear Mike say it.

* * *

**Morgan**

May 10th was getting closer. And guess what Penelope, JJ and Emily had done. Yup, you're one hundred percent right, they dragged me out shopping. Luckily I had persuaded them to make Evan come with us since she was going to the dance too. Was I evil for doing that to my boyfriend? Yes, yes I was. Did I care? No, no I did not. And might I add, mwha-ha-ha-ha! He loved me really. We ended up splitting up. Penelope took me, since I was the most difficult, and Emily and JJ took Evan.

"Right, girl. Dresses." Penelope smiled.

"NO!" I cried. "You are not getting me in a dress for that dance!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I don't do dresses! You already know this!"

"At least try some on."

"No."

"Then I will get you the pinkest, girliest thing I can find."

I stared at her for a moment, before deciding that she wasn't joking.

"Fine." I muttered.

The only thing I came out of that shop with was a dress, the Penelope forced me to get. I wasn't going to wear it though. Nope, not at all. Well...that's what I thought at the time anyway.

* * *

_**Ok, I'm excited for the next chapter XD It's the dance, and I've had it planned out in my head for a while now XD Please review, you guys are amazing, and I love you all because you make me smile with your kind words :) **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	32. Mine

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 32 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Jesse, Jake, Mike, Fin, Jay, Adam, Isaac, Tanya. Please review XD**

**Chapter 32**

May 10th. A Friday. The day of the dance. How exciting – she said sarcastically. I'm not one for dancing. I can't dance. The only reason I would go is if my friends went, which they now were thanks to my persuading.

"Oh wow, I just thought of something. Tonight we may actually see Morgan in a dress." Jake smiled.

We had taken our usual position when in the quad, at our usual table.

"No you won't, because I'm wearing jeans." I replied.

"Why? Don't you want to be like all the other girls?" Fin teased.

"If by 'other girls' you mean sluts like Tanya then hell to the fuck no. If you mean the ones that'll wear skirts and dress tonight, then no. I don't do girly, I don't do dresses or skirts or pink." I told him.

Childishly, Fin pocked his tongue out. I just rolled my eyes at him. The whole day, every single one of them, and I mean _every_ single one of them, poked fun at me. Well, I was the only one they could really about girly stuff since I _was_ the _only_ girl in our group. Even Evan joined in a little. It was funny, I'll admit, but a little annoying.

* * *

Later, at home, at around six, I started getting ready. I mean the dance was in half an hour, so I had plenty of time. I pulled out my black skinny jeans – non-ripped ones – and then started looking for a top. My shoulder had healed up nicely, and the stitches were gone. Just a very faint outline, like the others. It would be dark in the hall, so it's not like anyone would see the scars. I found the dark purple top I had from the first shopping trip with the lovely ladies, and slipped it on over my head. The top was quite loose, and made of a thin material. It was off of both shoulders, so they were left bare like part of my back. It was short sleeved too. I slipped on my black converses; I loved those things and would wear them for anything/everything. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, my side fringe sometimes falling into my left eye; I normally did that if I was going to dance, even around if I'm dancing around my room, and then I brushed my teeth. Habit I guess. There was a knock at the door. I ran to open it.

"Hey, you ready?" Evan asked smiling.

"You bet." I grinned. "Bye dad!"

"Bye, have fun." dad called back.

* * *

It's always weird being at school when it's already finished. Before Evan and I opened the doors to the hall we could hear the booming music. When we did pull the door open, there were multi-coloured lights coming off of the stage where the speakers were, a few people dancing, many just dotted around the hall talking and either standing or sitting. It was easy finding the guys. They weren't doing any dancing what so ever. All seven of them were sitting at the side talking.

"Hey look who finally decided to join us!" Jay said, as Evan and I joined them.

"Jay, shut up." Evan laughed.

"You're a boring girl, wearing jeans." Isaac sighed, smiling.

"Why don't you wear a dress then?" I ask lightly.

"And the claws come out!" Adam laughed.

"Adam, the claws are always out." I said.

We all laughed. Even though we were just standing/sitting around and talking, it was actually a lot of fun. Mike was beyond comfortable around Fin tonight. Did Mike finally _do _something? I made a mental note to ask later. If he did, then YAY! I just hoped Fin felt the same way about Mike, that Mike did about him. Now would be the _perfect _time to find out I could read minds.

* * *

At one point, Evan disappeared to grab a drink. He'd been gone for about ten minutes. I looked around the hall trying to find him.

"Oh hell no!" I hissed.

Tanya had cornered him. The guys followed my gaze and saw exactly what I was seeing. The bitch was _flirting_ with _my _guy. She was wearing this bright pink, short, tight dress. It was shorter and tighter than anyone else's. And she was wearing these pink heels, and the heels were _huge_! She looked like an even sluttier version of Barbie! That's how bad it was. I only just about registered my hands closing into tight fists.

"Oh, jealous girlfriend alert." Jesse said.

"What?!" I asked alarmed, turning to face him.

"Evan let it slip last month that you two are going out." Jake laughed. "At least he's finally gotten himself his first girlfriend."

I sighed, the last bit of Jake's sentence not sinking in.

"Right now, I don't care. I'm going to kill that bitch." I said, a plan forming in my head.

"Yes!" Jay grinned. "This'll be the best moment of the night!"

"Yeah, you could say that. I can't believe I'm doing this."

I started to walk away from them, towards the doors of the hall.

"Morgan?! Where you going?! Mike called after me.

"You'll see when I come back." I called back.

I flew through the doors, making sure they were shut before getting my bag from the 'cloakroom' they had one of the teachers manning. I dug my phone out of my bag. I was so glad that dad had the whole team round tonight. I scrolled through my contacts until I got to the name I wanted. I called the number.

"Hey cutie pie, what can the oracle of awesomeness do for you?" Penelope asked when she answered the phone.

"Garcia, I need you to do me a _huge _favour." I replied.

"Sure thing, what you need?"

"I need you to go into my room and get the bag with...with the dress in, then bring it to the school for me."

"Are you going to wear it?!"

"Well...desperate times do call for desperate measures."

"Right, there's a story here. Spill."

"Trust me, after tonight, I won't need too."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise. And I also promise that if it isn't revealed tonight then I will tell you tomorrow morning."

"Ok, I'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks."

I ended the call, and put my phone back in my bag.

"Oh boy." I muttered.

* * *

Penelope was at the school five minutes after our call, clutching the bag the dress was in. She handed it to me with a grin.

"You are a life saver, and I love you." I smiled, hugging her.

"I know I am, and I know you do. No go, have fun, I shall be impatiently waiting for an answer." Penelope replied.

She left without another word and I ran off to the girl's bathroom to change. When I came out I could still walk – surprisingly. I was wearing this black dress. It was short and tight – shorter and tighter than Tanya's –, the skirt of the dress didn't cling to me though it kind of went out like a tutu – but it _wasn't _a tutu. The top of it – basically a corset considering how fitted it was – had these little face diamond things stuck around the edge of it, glittering when the light hit them. The dress was strapless, and had blood red netting underneath it. I was still wearing my converses... What?! They went with the dress...and I was _not_ going to wear _any_ heels! I put the cloths I was wearing before into the bag the dress came in, as well as the hair band that I had taken out of my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair. Tanya would be jealous of how my hair turned out. I took a deep breath before walking out of the girl's bathroom. I handed over both of my bags to the teacher behind the desk, looking after all of our stuff. Then turned towards the hall doors.

* * *

The doors felt heavier when I pushed them open this time. I couldn't believe I was doing this! If my friends over in England saw me like this, they would be taking pictures to remember this. I walked straight over to my friends. The one thing that I couldn't help notice was that every other guy I walked past saw me, and their eyes followed where I went. I gulped and stopped when I got to my group.

"She's still got him cornered, huh?" I asked, watching Tanya.

"Oh. My. God!" Fin breathed. "She's wearing a dress!"

That's all that was said. The rest of the time they stayed quiet.

"You guys ready to see phase two of my plan?" I asked, smiling slightly, taking my eyes off of Tanya and Evan for a moment.

Their mouths had fallen open. All seven of them nodded slowly.

"Then watch this." I grinned.

I took a deep breath and, confidently, made my way over to where Evan and Tanya stood. Anyone and everyone I walked past – students anyway – watched what I was doing, the guys seeing the shortness and tightness of my dress. I think my face flushed a little. I walked right up to the pair of them, and slotted myself in between them, and they were quite close. I was literally pressed right up against Evan's body, and his back was against a wall. I put my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. Evan, who at first looked relieved I had come over, now looked confused and slightly taken aback. I smiled. And what I did next...oh boy, I was _extremely _glad I did it. And that Tanya and every other guy in the hall were watching. I pulled Evan's head forward. I kissed him. It wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek, oh no, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. His lips were as soft as silk, a nice contrast to his body against mine. And I swear I heard him growl, a deep noise that came from the back of his throat, that vibrated through me. His mouth opened a little taking mine with it, his tongue brushing over mine lightly. His left hand had found it way down to my waist after slowly brushing down my back, his right place on my neck, holding my head in place. Not _exactly_ how I wanted our – and my – first kiss to happen, but oh well. I was fine with this arrangement. Especially with what happened next! I pulled back, rather reluctantly, let go of Evan, and turned to face Tanya. She had backed up, absolutely shocked at what had just happened. Her mouth was hanging open in a very unattractive way. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mine." I told her plain and simple, pointing behind me at Evan.

Then I just, walked away. Back to the guys. All seven of them were laughing at the look on Tanya's face, Evan's dazed expression, and what I had just said to Tanya. As I got closer they clapped, and I played along and bowed a little.

"Thank you, thank you." I giggled.

"I was _not _expecting that!" Jesse shouted over the music.

"I know. Best thing about it."

"No, best thing about it was, and is, their expressions."

I glanced back at them. Evan, still slumped against the wall, was smiling, lips parted, and a hand was running through his hair. Tanya looked stunned, and kind of...embarrassed. Oh, I was enjoying this so much!

"Right you lot, up! You're dancing with me." I smiled.

The dance floor was now empty, everyone in the hall taking a rest.

"Are you kidding?" Fin asked.

"I'm _willingly _wearing a dress. And I have just _willingly _asked you guys to come and dance with me. I repeat _willingly _wearing a _dress, _and _willingly _want to _dance_." I replied. "This may be the only chance you get."

"She's right guys. I say we suck it up, and just get on with it." Jay sighed.

Reluctantly they all stood up. Jesse was the only one that actually looked the least bit excited. Turned out the boy had some moves. It was a lot of fun actually, dancing with my seven guy friends. I barely noticed that one by one, the rest of the guys from our year group joined.

* * *

**Evan**

Did that really happen?! I mean really?! Did Morgan really just do that?! I was grinning like an idiot, but I really couldn't care less. That...was...awesome! I mean, seriously, whoa! I couldn't even begin to... It took a few minutes for my head to clear up, though Tanya was still trying to figure out what the hell happened. I looked around, trying to find the guys, trying to find Morgan. And that's when I saw it. The mass of guys, on the dance floor, with my girlfriend. Yes, some of them were indeed my friends, but the others. Oh, they better step away. Morgan seemed none the wiser though. Just having fun, dancing. But I couldn't help but see it and get this weird feeling... Was it jealousy? Maybe it was. I didn't care. I wanted it to go away. So I kicked off from the wall, and made my way into the crowd of people that had swarmed the dance floor. I made my way in there, found who I was looking for, and pulled her out of the group. She was a little surprised, but relaxed when she saw me. Though her cheeks still burned a fiery red. I continued to grin. We didn't have to say anything in that moment. We just looked at each other. I leaned my head close to hers, my mouth by her ears.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

I leaned forward and this time I kissed her. Not like before, just small and quick. Then we just danced. Perfect moment, right there.

* * *

**Morgan**

Of course we didn't dance for the rest of the night. We ended up back at the table with the guys at some point. All I remember is laughing and talking about the TV show Friends. I realised at one point two conversations were going on. One between Jesse, Jake, Jay, Adam, Isaac, Evan and I...the other between Mike and Fin. I decided, after a while, to tune out of the conversation I was having and tune into the one Mike and Fin were having. Was that rude of me? Probably was, but I was interested...I wanted to know if Mike spilled his guts.

"So what do you think...I mean, what do you...what do you say?" Mike stammered nervously, not looking at Fin.

Fin looked to him and, upon seeing Mike not making eye contact, took Mike's hand. That's when Mike finally looked up, staring into Fin's eyes, waiting for his answer. Though it looked like he already had it. Fin smiled, glancing down at their hands before looking back at Mike.

"I think I've waited a long time for you to say that." Fin chuckled. "So, I say yeah. I will."

Mike grinned that exact same grin in the park that day when I told him I knew. His whole face lit up, like a four-year-olds at Christmas. What had I _just _heard?! What had I _just _missed?! I knew the answers of course, but still!

* * *

**Mike **

When Morgan had walked towards Evan and Tanya, everyone intrigued by what was going to happen. I would have been even more if intrigued if I hadn't had Fin sitting so close to me. Seriously, any closer and he'd have been sitting on my lap. Now that was a thought... No, very bad Mike! Very, very bad Mike! I couldn't think like that then! I took my eyes off of Fin and went back to watching Morgan. But out of the corner of my eye...I think I saw Fin look to me and smile slightly. I ignored it of course. But then we were all dancing, when Morgan dragged us all up there. At one point we were all just dancing, then next thing I know Fin is pressed up close to me. No idea how it happened, but I didn't care. Plus, Fin didn't seem like he wanted to more away. After a while, I dragged Fin over to the corner, by the doors of the hall. He seemed a little alarmed.

"Mike? Is everything alright?" he asked.

There was something weird in the way he said that. Like...he knew something I knew, but I didn't know he knew...you know? Ok, even I admit that the words 'knew' and 'know' had started to sound weird now. Anyway, I decided that I just couldn't keep it in. I had to do, or in my case say, something.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it because otherwise I'm going to change my mind again, and then Morgan will tell you, and I think it would be better if it came from me, so..." I was cut off.

Fin's hand clamped over my mouth, he was laughing.

"You are rushing what you're saying so much, I can barely understand you." Fin chuckled. "So just breathe and calmly tell me. Ok?"

I nodded. Fin removed his hand from my mouth. I took a deep breath, and told him the whole story...from the beginning. It was when I finished telling him that I realised we were sitting with everyone again, and that I had actually realised I had just uttered the words 'So...will you go out with me?' The silence that followed my words was too long. I looked down at my knees.

"So what do you think...I mean, what do you...what do you say?" I stammered nervously, not looking at him.

The next thing I knew, Fin had my hand in his. That's when I looked up, staring into Fin's pale blue eyes. Fin smiled, glancing down at our hands before looking back at me.

"I think I've waited a long time for you to say that." Fin chuckled. "So, I say yeah. I will."

I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt. Yay!

* * *

**Morgan**

All in all, the night was..._brilliant! _It was the _most _fun I had had since leaving England. Well, the most fun I had had _so far, _since leaving England. Mike had cornered me at the end of the night – when everyone was waiting for parents – and told me what happened between him and Fin. I was so happy for him.

"Thank you!" was the last thing Mike said to me.

He had his arms flung around my neck, practically in a death grip. When he let go, he ran back to what he was doing before...which had just happened to be talking to Fin. It was so cute. Aaron came to pick Evan and I up. He must have noticed something, I saw it in his eyes...but he didn't say anything. He didn't even say anything about my sudden change of clothes...and why I now had two bags. I was glad he didn't ask. I had warned Evan about Penelope a few moments before Aaron showed up, so at least he was aware of what was to come when we got back to mine. Though...it's safe to say, neither of us expected it to be so...sudden.

* * *

Evan had never actually been inside my home before. Someone had opened the door before we got there, and Aaron walked in first. I dragged Evan in by his hand.

"Do you know that your face is still red?" Evan asked, smiling.

"Do you know you still sound and look dazed from earlier?" I grinned, turning to face him.

The door closed with a click behind us. Evan looked at the wall leading up the stairs. The reason? Because there were pictures of when I was younger trailing up the wall. I tried to get dad to take them down, but he refused.

"Aw, look at the little you." Evan chuckled.

"Shut up." I whined.

"I can't believe you used to be blonde."

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't like them do you."

"Of course I don't!"

"Well, I love them. They're so cute."

"You only love them because I hate them."

"Exactly!"

Evan's arm slid around my waist.

"Oh my God!" I heard Penelope squeal. "Is this what...? It was wasn't it! Oh my God!"

Mine and Evan's heads snapped over to the living room door. Standing in the doorway was Penelope...and Derek.

"Hey...er...Reid, your kid...and Hotch, your youngest kid...they're kind of an item." Derek chuckled.

There was a moment of silence during which Evan and I looked to each other. His arm still around my waist.

"WHAT?!" we heard our dads yell.

"Busted." we muttered smiling, resting our foreheads on one another.


	33. How long?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 33 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Becca, Liam, Noah. Please review XD**

**Chapter 33**

As our foreheads rested on each other, Evan and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, it _was_ funny. Thing was we weren't actually _doing _anything, when Penelope and Derek were standing at the living room door. Both of Evan's arms where now around my waist, and my arms somehow found my way around his neck. And we were just laughing. My forehead slipped off of his and I buried it in his neck.

"I think I'm going to cry!" Evan laughed.

"I already am." I giggled – what was it with me and giggling?! –, and I actually was crying because of how much I was giggling.

"I can tell."

"Hey, not my fault!"

"I know it isn't love."

I smiled a little more at that. All I heard underneath our conversation and laughing, was dad and Aaron trying to make sense of what was going on. It was funny. The laughing subsided after a while, and that was when I finally lifted my head up, but I was still smiling.

"This is going to be more fun than I first thought." Evan grinned.

"Yes, yes it is." I smiled.

* * *

Aaron and dad waited until everyone left to talk with Evan and I, much to Penelope's disgust.

"You, missy, better keep your promise." Penelope said, pointing at me as she left.

"Hey, I always keep my promises!" I called after her.

The front door closed before she could reply. Dad and Aaron had gone into the hall, leaving Evan and I on the sofa in the living room. He had an arm around my shoulder, and I was leaning into him.

"What do you think they'll say?" Evan asked.

"God knows, it's different for every parent." I replied.

"I wonder which one will be all...dad-ish about it."

"Probably mine.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, considering I'm a girl."

"Not sure if I should agree or not..."

I laughed a little.

"So tell me. Earlier tonight. Was it just to get Tanya to back off, or did you actually want to do it?" Evan asked.

He was talking about me kissing him.

"A bit of both actually...mainly the later though." I replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Evan grinned.

Dad and Aaron walked back into the living room. Well, I think marched could have been a more accurate description. Evan and I didn't move, we just stayed how we were, looking up at our dads, just smiling. Both of them stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Just watching how we interacted with each other, as they continued to stare at us. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Hey, stop it. You'll set me off again too." Evan whispered.

"I can't help it." I whispered back.

In the end I cracked, taking Evan with me. Wasn't our fault, and it wasn't my fault either. I ended up burring my face into his shoulder. We recovered from this little laughing fit quicker than the last. I kept my head on Evan's shoulder, but at least now I could look at Aaron and dad without laughing. Both had sat down in front of us.

"Since when?" Aaron asked us after a while.

"March fourth." Evan replied.

"Why keep it a secret for two months and six days?" dad asked.

"Wanted to mess with your heads." I replied.

"Considering you're all the best profilers, we wanted to see if any of you could tell. It was a lot of fun while it lasted." Evan added.

"Best thing is, even Jack knew."

"He did? How do you know?"

"At school the other day, he told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me he did."

"No he didn't."

"Well, then you can have a go at him later."

"Oh believe me, I will."

Evan smiled, which made me smile. I loved his smile.

"So, I was right. When we were talking about that on your birthday, I was right." dad muttered, pointing at the locket around my neck.

I always wore the locket. And why wouldn't I?

"Yup. But had to see if you'd believe me if I denied it. Which was part of our plan anyway." I replied.

"So that's why you bought it." Aaron said to Evan.

"Yes, yes it was." Evan smiled.

Both dad and Aaron stayed quiet, apart from the few sighs both of them let out.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Evan asked.

They stayed quiet and looked at us. That's when they both launched into a whole load of questions.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and their questions had been asked and answered. That's when Evan and Aaron started to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah." Evan smiled.

"Of course you will." I grinned.

Evan kissed me before he walked out the door. As soon as the door was closed, dad turned to face me.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, good try." I laughed. "Goodnight daddy."

I hugged him before running upstairs to my room. I had been in the dress long enough. When in my room, I shut the door and just laughed a little. Tonight was some night. And like was going to tell dad why I was in a dress. If I told him, I would have to tell him about my plan, my call to Penelope, what I did...everything. I couldn't tell my _dad _that! If my mum was still alive, then yes, I could tell her. I could tell Penelope, JJ and Emily. I could tell my friends Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily and Becca. I could tell Liam and Noah. But that's because they would get why I did it. But hey, you got to love the guy for trying. I sat down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a second. And that is all I remembered.


	34. Skype Call

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 34 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Liam, Noah. Please review XD**

**Chapter 34**

When I woke up, I was still in that God damn dress! Good thing I remembered to take my locket off before I fell asleep. I dragged myself out of my _extremely_ comfy bed, grabbed some clothes, and went off to the bathroom. When I walked out – I had placed the dress in the hamper so it could be washed – I went back into my room, and ran a brush through my hair. Some girls spend hours on their hair: curling it, straightening it, all those kind of things. But not me, I just run a brush through it until all the knots were out. Fussing with my hair and stuff really wasn't my thing. I clipped the locket around my neck, as soon as I put the brush down. Seriously, I loved that locket, and not just because of the person that gave it to me.

"Morgan are you even up yet?" I heard dad call upstairs, sounding slightly amused.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes I'm up! I'll be done in a minute." I called back.

Before I left my room, I grabbed my laptop. Come on, I need _something _to do other than daydream and stare at Evan all day. Though, the latter is always fun. Of course, I'd have to tell Penelope everything as promised, so that'll give me something to do for a bit.

* * *

Penelope, Derek and David weren't in yet. For once, dad and I had actually beat people to the BAU.

"Well, this is new. You two are always the last to turn up." Emily laughed.

"I know, I'm scared." I replied.

I sat on the end of a desk, as always. Chairs were too boring. I hadn't been sitting there long when I saw Evan. I smiled slightly. Evan walked over to me, leaning against the desk, putting his arms around me. I rested my arms on his shoulders, lacing my fingers behind his neck.

"Morning love." Evan grinned.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Get any sleep last night?"

"Some...not much, considering the interrogation. You?"

"I was the same."

I completely forgot that we weren't the only ones in the room. Well, I forgot until I heard Penelope say...something. It was just noise. But it made both Evan and I turn our heads towards the others. Penelope, Derek and David were now in the building.

"You, come on. Girl talk." Penelope smiled at me.

I sighed and jumped off the desk. Evan still had his arms around me and I still had mine around his neck. I tried to go round him, to go over to Penelope, but Evan kept getting in my way. I ended up turning both of us around, so Evan's back was to the desk.

"Whoa, déjà vu." Evan laughed.

"It's not completely the same." I smiled.

"Don't care, still counts."

"If you say so."

Evan leaned forward and kissed me.

"You know, I think Garcia wants a word with you." Evan chuckled.

"You suck so much right now." I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that."

I removed my arms from around his neck, and got out from his hold.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." I laughed, walking towards Penelope.

* * *

Penelope took me to her 'lair', Emily and JJ followed. I kept quiet for a couple of minutes before everything just rushed out. Including what happened the night before at the dance. All three women liked my plan.

"So that's why you needed me to bring the dress in!" Penelope grinned.

"Yes, yes it was." I replied. "I wasn't going to stand by and watch that bitch flirt with him."

"Good girl." Emily smiled. "Bet you turned a few heads."

I felt my face grow warm. I really didn't want to admit it. I wanted to believe it was my imagination that made up all of those guys staring at me.

"They only looked because of the dress." I muttered.

"How so?" JJ asked.

"You saw it. The shortness and tightness."

"Well, maybe so, but not all of them would have looked because of the dress."

"Of trust me, it was."

The three of them stayed quiet for a while, and I bit my lip.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

I sighed.

"Guys don't look at me like that. At all." I replied quietly. "Hell, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that Evan even likes me."

"Well, you better get used to it and quick. Or do I have to give you a whole new look to boost your confidence?" Penelope replied.

"No! No new look. I'm good!"

JJ and Emily just found it funny.

* * *

Later that day, after I was released from Penelope's lair, I went to sit in the conference room. I had heard that room be referenced to as the round table room...which sounded pretty cool... If my friends Hannah and Katherine knew they'd be jealous...they love Merlin, and Hannah refuses to watch the last episode because it's so sad. Anyway, yeah, I was sitting in that room and my laptop was on. I pulled up Facebook and Skype. It was half ten in Quantico, so it was half six in the evening in England. Yay, people would be on. I left Facebook alone and signed into Skype. I hadn't been on for a minute and someone wanted to video chat.

"Liam! Noah!" I said loudly, a smile spreading across my face.

"Hey Morgana!" the two boys yelled back.

"Oh my God! How've you two been?"

"Expand on that. 'Cause that question can be answered in many ways, if you know what I mean." Noah replied.

Classic Noah. Liam hit his boyfriend on the arm, blushing a deep crimson.

"Noah, you have no idea how much I've missed you." I laughed. "But please, don't do that again, remember Liam is my cousin."

"Oh don't worry, I remember. It's what makes it more fun." Noah smiled slyly.

"Anyway, answering the question. We've been fine baby cuz, how are you?" Liam chuckled.

"Yeah I'm alright." I smiled.

"Who is he?" Noah asked grinning.

I went quiet for a moment.

"Who's who?" I asked.

"My God! He finally did it didn't he! Yes! How long?!" Liam demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I was getting so confused right now.

"Evan..." Liam started.

"I heard my name. Why did I hear my name?" Evan asked, appearing beside me. "Hey Liam! And I'm guessing this is Noah."

"OH! So that's him. Ok...I see what you mean Liam." Noah sighed loudly. "Yeah, I'm Noah; it's nice to finally meet you."

"And you, Morgan's told me a lot about you."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same. Everything I heard came from this gorgeous guy."

Noah flung his arm around Liam's neck and kissed him. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"This is what I had to put up with for three years." I told Evan.

"Aw, you loved it really. " Evan laughed, putting an arm around me.

I sighed a little. He was right. I loved Liam and Noah to pieces. Well of course I had to love Liam because he was my cousin, but Liam is one of my best friends..._of all time! _And Noah...well, what could I say about Noah? From the moment I met him I liked him. He wasn't afraid to be who he was or stand out from the crowed, hence the dark purple hair, he didn't care that he preferred writing and drama to sports, Noah just didn't care. And I admired that. Both boys went well together, that matched each other perfectly, bringing out the best in each other. Noah and Liam grinned at Evan and I through the screen.

"So is my question going to be answered?" Liam asked.

"What question was that?" Evan asked.

"How long?!"

Evan smiled at me.

"Should I or should you?" he asked me.

"I don't mind. Either way they'll be getting to know you better afterwards." I smiled.

Evan kissed the top of my head, and answered Liam's questions...as well as all the other questions they had. It was like last night all over again...accept these two weren't acting all dad-ish about it. And I was right, after a while the two were getting to know Evan. I kind of tuned out after a bit; just sat there and smiled.

* * *

"Ok, we have to go, we'll speak soon yeah." Liam said after a while.

"Of course we will." I replied.

"Ha-ha, bye you two." Noah laughed.

"Bye." Evan said.

Noah and Liam left. It was quiet, really quiet. I smiled at the screen for a while before logging off and shutting down my laptop. Evan still had his arm around me. I turned to look at him.

"So, what do you think of Noah?" I asked.

"I like him. Didn't expect him to have purple hair though." Evan smiled.

"Yeah, no one really does. You should have seen my dad's reaction when he first saw Noah."

"That funny, huh?"

I nodded. Dad actually jumped at the sight...it had Liam, Noah and I in fits. His face was a picture too; I really wish I had a camera at the time. Evan and I sat there talking, I liked it when we were alone and could just talk. It was nice.

* * *

_**HEY! So, I have a question for you lovely lot XD What do you think of me writing a Criminal Minds fanfic based on Spencer and Alyssa (Morgan's mum)? Please tell me what you think of the idea XD Oh, and please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	35. Honolulu

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 35 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Officer Carrie Franklin. Please review XD**

**Chapter 35**

Three in the morning. _Three_ in the _fucking morning_! That's the time dad woke me up.

"I swear if you don't let me sleep, I'll hurt you." I yawned, turning my back to him.

"JJ called, we have a case. Come on you, up and dressed." dad explained, pulling my covers back.

"Ok, one, you are mean, I was warm. Two, these unsubs really _are_ evil, they don't care that it's three in the morning...on a SUNDAY!"

"Unfortunately, princess, that's the way it is."

"Well it sucks."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Stumbling out of bed I grabbed clothes, went to the bathroom, and got changed.

* * *

I didn't even remember walking out of the bathroom, grabbing a coke and leaving the house...or even going to or leaving the BAU. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the plane with the rest of the team, at three twenty six. I remembered JJ briefing us...well, what she said anyway. We were headed to Honolulu, Hawaii. Two families had been murdered, both were the typical American family – mum, dad, two kids (boy and girl), and a dog. That's all I remembered...I couldn't remember the pictures or anything else. Evan and I were on the sofa type thing on the plane. Evan was leaning against the wall, I was leaning against him with the back of my head on his chest, and he had his arms around me.

"Love, if you're tired go to sleep. The flight takes about ten hours." Evan whispered in my ear.

"Ten hours and four minutes actually." I said sleepily.

Evan kissed my head.

"Still, sleep." Evan whispered.

I shook my head. Yes I was tired, yes I wanted to go to sleep...but then the nightmares would come back. I knew Carter was gone, but the others weren't. And it didn't mean the nightmares involving Carter – or the others – would stop. Having the nightmares at home is fine, since I had now told dad about _everything_...but the others didn't know...not even Evan.

"Come on. Just close your eyes." Evan told me.

Again, I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I...I..." I started.

It was then I yawned and Evan forgot his question. Instead, he stroked my hair and started to hum softly so only I could hear. My eyes grew heavy, and then I fell asleep. A peaceful, luckily dreamless, sleep.

* * *

We arrived at Honolulu at half seven that morning – Honolulu was six hours behind Virginia. I had woken up an hour before, so luckily I didn't have to be woken up...again. It was boiling in Honolulu, and I mean boiling. The highest recorded temperature for Honolulu is 95 Fahrenheit (35 Celsius)!

"Oh my God!" Emily complained. "It's like an oven!"

I turned my head towards everyone. That's when I saw Derek slip his shirt off and hang it around his neck. Well...ok...right.

"Casual Derek, very casual." I sighed.

"What? It's hot." Derek asked, turning to face me.

I shook my head and looked around, ignoring him. Honolulu was beautiful. And I mean it. We weren't far from the sea. From here it looked crystal blue, the sand a golden brown, both spreading far.

"Why couldn't this be, oh I don't know, a holiday?" Evan moaned.

"Because, love, that would be making life easy for all of us." I sighed.

"Either way, it sucks."

"Yeah. I guess it does."

Evan put his arm around my waist, and kissed my cheek.

"Well, we better get a move on." Aaron said.

Business as usual.

* * *

We made our way to the local PD. The air conditioning in the cars was no help to us, it was still hot. Inside the PD though, it was nice and cool. When all of us stepped in, we sighed with relief. Back in England I would, most likely, be freezing; and it would probably be raining. In Virginia, it would be a bearable temperature and sunny. Honolulu was fucking boiling!

"I say that once this case is over, we have a small holiday here. And spend all day in the pool so we stay cool." I said.

"Unfortunately princess, we can't." dad told me.

"Princess?" Derek chuckled.

"Shut up." I muttered.

Derek laughed...so I hit him in the gut. It was funny, well, funny for everyone but him. JJ led us over to a woman, standing in a door way. The woman was young, had short blonde hair, about JJ's height, and very business-like.

"Hi, Officer Franklin." JJ said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Please, call me Carrie. I'm not one for titles." the woman replied.

JJ nodded. Carrie was English; I guess she moved to Honolulu because of her job.

"Ok, Carrie, I'm Jennifer LaMontagne. These are SSAs Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr Spencer Reid, and Evan Davids, SSA Hotchner's son, and Morgan Reid, Dr Reid's daughter." JJ told her, gesturing at each of us.

"I'm not going to ask why you have two teenagers on the team, but I'm sure there's a good reason. Follow me." Carrie smiled.

Carrie led us all into a rather large room. The room reminded me of the conference room back at Quantico. Pictures were already pinned up, and some notes had been made next to them. Derek, Emily and Rossi made their way over to board with the pictures and notes, dad and Aaron went to the table in the middle putting down everything we had including a laptop so we could communicate with Penelope. JJ had left after a few minutes to go speak with third family's neighbour, who had just entered the building. Evan and I, for the time being, stayed standing with our backs against the wall. We had decided to keep out of their way for a bit, so dad and Aaron didn't have to worry about us getting ourselves into trouble...again...and well, mainly me.

"Let's start." Aaron said.

* * *

_**Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been so busy! I won't be able to update daily anymore since I'm no longer ill, and I have tons of homework to do! Chapter 1 of my Spencer/Alyssa fic is up, so you know, so please take a look XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	36. Kye Henderson

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 36 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Officer Carrie Franklin, Kye Henderson, Mike, Fin, Hannah. Please review XD**

**Chapter 36**

**Kye Henderson **

"Please...please! I did what you said! Just let me go! Please!" I yelled into the darkness.

My hands were covered in blood, both fresh and old. My face was cut, and I was bruised. I was trembling again too. This happened every week. I didn't know who he was. He just made me do it.

"Please. I did what you said!" I yelled.

Against my will, I thought. I couldn't see. I could never see. Not until he let me out. And he always let me out, after he drugged me. Scopolamine was what he used. It was also known as 'The Devil's Breath', and it's a substance so intense that it renders a person incapable of exercising free will. So I had no choice in what I did what so ever. It was always families. Don't ask me why, it just was. I hated it. I loved my family. I had a five year old daughter and a twelve year old son. They're the families he made me go after. The 'typical American family'. I just hoped to God he wouldn't make me go after them. I always remembered what happened, that was the worst part. Knowing what had happened, and knowing that I had torn people away from their loved ones.

"Please!" I cried, griping the bars of the cage.

* * *

**Morgan**

Evan and I watched as everyone else took a deeper look at the case. We ended up sitting on the floor, our backs against the wall.

"Question. Is it true that Mike has a thing for Fin?" Evan asked me.

"What?!" I asked alarmed.

"I mean, Fin told me what happened Friday at the dance. He told me what he overheard you and Mike talking about a few days before. And told me that Mike asked him out….and he said yeah."

"If you already knew, then why ask?"

"I wanted to make sure."

Evan grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him, and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"You think they have anything yet?" I asked.

"No idea….they might. How do you think JJ's doing with the third family's neighbor?" Evan replied.

"No idea. I just hope they saw something and can give a description."

"That's the hope."

I sighed. It was always hope.

* * *

**Kye Henderson**

I sat there, clutching the bars of the cage. I just wanted out. I wanted to see my family again. I had already been in this place for three weeks. It was hot, so hot. But I was used to hot now, I mean leaving in Honolulu I would get used to it. I wondered what my wife had told our kids….about why I wasn't home. I wondered if she had gone to the police yet. She probably had. I just wanted to be back at home with her, with our kids, safe in our house.

"Just let me out!" I cried.

I rattled the bars. This happened every night of every week. To get out of here was my one wish right now….wherever here was. I let go of the bars, pushing back so I was sitting down. I rubbed my hands on my jeans, getting as much of the blood off my hands as I could. As usual it wasn't much, since most of it had dried. I rested my head on my wrists and let out a shaky sigh.

"What are you doing this?" I called.

As usual, no reply.

* * *

**Evan**

After a while Derek, Rossi and Prentiss left the room as JJ entered. Morgan and I were still sitting on the floor. Dad and Spencer had been talking to Garcia via webcam. I wasn't paying attention. Morgan started laughing.

"What you laughing at?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Something my friend Hannah said." Morgan replied.

It was eight in the morning here in Honolulu; it was six in the afternoon over in England.

"What she said?" I asked.

Morgan showed me her cell. She was logged into Facebook and was talking to Hannah on private chat. There was a message from Hannah saying 'Get in my mouth'. I handed her cell back to her.

"The hell?" I wondered.

"It's from A Very Potter Senior Year." Morgan giggled.

"I have to watch that."

"You have to watch A Very Potter Musical first, then A Very Potter Sequel, and then A Very Potter Senior Year. So it makes sense."

"Oh I've seen A Very Potter Musical, I've just haven't had time to watch the other two."

"Right, I'm making you watch them on the way back to Quantico."

"I like the sound of that."

Morgan smiled, lifted her head off my shoulder, and turned to look at me. She was smiling.

"Evan, Morgan. Can you come here?" dad asked.

I sighed slightly, as we stood up. Walking over to dad, Spencer and JJ, I saw that their conversation with Garcia had stopped.

"What's up?" I asked.

* * *

**Morgan**

Truth be told, I felt sick looking at these pictures. All three dads had been chopped up, the mothers had their throats slashed, the sons had been beaten to death, and the daughters had been suffocated. Why would someone do that? It's funny, I ask myself that question a lot, and I can never come up with an answer because there are so many possibilities. Evan and I were studying the pictures, seeing if we could find anything that they had missed. So far we found nothing. Garcia was doing background checks, seeing if they were all tied together somehow. So, until she got back to us, we had to keep looking. I switched from looking at the bodies to looking at the actual scene.

"I think I found something." I muttered.


	37. The Mark

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 37 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Officer Carrie Franklin, Kye Henderson, Jacob, Missy, Jana. Please review XD**

**Chapter 37**

**Morgan**

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

I lifted up the picture of the latest crime scene. I held it so I didn't hide what I wanted to show them.

"Do you see that little mark at the edge here?" I asked, pointing to left hand side of the picture.

"What about it?" dad asked.

"It's just a little smudge isn't it?" JJ asked.

"That's exactly what I thought." I replied. "Until I saw it on the other two. Look."

I pointed out the mark on the other two pictures. It was the same mark and it was in the exact same place on each picture. Dad, JJ, Hotch and Evan looked at the three pictures, comparing the marks on each of them. Hotch's eyebrows rose slightly, dad's eyes widened, and JJ smiled slightly.

"JJ, call Derek and tell him to look for a mark on the wall by the couch." Hotch said.

JJ started to walk away. She took a couple of steps forward before pausing and turning back around to face us.

"What kind of mark?" JJ asked. "There might be more on the wall, and they might not find the right one."

"He'll know it when he sees it. It won't look like a mark that would normally appear on the wall. This one would look like someone put it on there." dad told her.

JJ nodded, and left the room with her phone to her ear.

"Good find love." Evan smiled, putting his arm around me.

"Thanks love." I smiled back.

* * *

**Kye Henderson**

I was tired. So, so tired. I just wanted to go to sleep in my bed. I just wanted my home. I wanted my kids. I wanted my wife. I wanted my life back. But I couldn't. I couldn't have my life back. I would never be able to have my life back, not ever. My twelve year old, Jacob, would be staying strong for his sister and mom. Being the man of the house. Helping his mom with his sister, telling her I was probably on an adventure. My five year old, Missy, probably believed her brother. She'd want to hear about my adventure. Jacob and Missy were my everything, as well as my wife Jana. Jana and I had been married for fourteen years. They had been the happiest fourteen years of my life.

I leant my back against the bars on the cage. Closing my eyes, I let out a small sad sigh. Why me? Who was this guy? Why was he making me do this? Those questions ran around my head every day. I was scared. Unbelievably scared. And you can't blame me, because you would be too. I wished I could get out of there.

"I wish..." I muttered into the darkness.

* * *

**Evan**

Dad, Spencer and JJ all left the police station to help look at the other crime scenes. Morgan and I had told them we'd keep out of trouble and stay at the station. I think they were surprised by that. For the second time that day we were sitting on the floor, with our backs to the wall.

"We seem to like sitting on the floor don't we." I grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Morgan laughed. "I think it's mainly the wall we like though."

I laughed and took her hand.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked.

"Yours." Morgan smiled.

"My fault? How's it my fault?"

"You shouldn't have had your back to a wall, when you got cornered by Tanya."

"But then I could argue that it was Tanya's fault for cornering me."

Morgan went a little quiet. Thinking carefully on how to reply.

"How about this." Morgan finally replied. "We blame the dance. Because if we didn't go, then it wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that." I chuckled.

* * *

**Morgan**

Evan and I just sat there talking. Officer Franklin, I mean Carrie, came in every now and again to make sure we were both ok. She was nice, I liked her.

"I've just realised something." I mused.

"Do tell." Evan smiled.

"I have told you about everyone I left in England...but you have told me next to nothing about the people you know in New York."

"Thought you'd pick up on that at some point. What do you want to know?"

I was just about to dive into all the questions I had, when Evan's cell rang.

"Bloody typical." I sighed, exasperatedly.

"How about this. You can ask me all the questions you want when we are on the jet." Evan suggested.

"Fine. That, plus watching AVPS and AVPSY will take up a nice chunk of the flight."

"And sleep. You can't forget sleep."

"How can I forget sleep when I was woken up at three in the morning?"

"Point taken."

Evan answered.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Evan asked.

Silence.

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Ok, we're on our way."

Evan looked to me.

"They need us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Evan replied. "Carrie should be able to take us."

"Well, let's go ask then."

We stood up and walked out of the room. It wasn't hard to find Carrie. She was talking to another officer. Evan and I waited for her to finish with the officer before we jumped in. Of course she was fine with driving us to the crime scene. The house was rather close to the station, only about five minutes away. The house was average size; a white picket fence surrounded the exterior, a few flower beds were dotted around the front garden. Rossi was standing by the door waiting for us.

"You'll want to take a look at this." Rossi told us, as we walked through the gate and up the path.

"What is it?" Evan asked.

"You'll see."


	38. Familiar

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 38 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Officer Carrie Franklin. Please review XD**

**Chapter 38**

**Morgan**

Rossi led Carrie, Evan and I through the house. On the pale blue walls there were a mass of pictures. All smiling. Walking down the hall, you wouldn't think it was a crime scene. But then you'd walk into the living room. You had the FBI people talking in a small cluster over in a corner, while a few other guys dusted for prints and stuff. Rossi took the three of us over to the wall furthest away from everyone. The sofa had been moved out of the way, so the wall wasn't being covered. Evan and I had crouched down to take a closer look, Carrie peering down from where she stood.

"Well...um...what the hell is that?!" Carrie asked no one in particular.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Rossi replied.

I cocked my head to the side, frowning, as I looked at the...the...the image drawn in blood, was the only way I could put it. It was a flower. The petals were pointed, curved to side. A star sat in the middle of it. Colour would have been a big help, but no. The dude had to use blood! Though...it did seem familiar, and I could see Evan was thinking that too.

"I can't put a name to it." Evan murmured.

"Because it doesn't have colour." I replied.

"Maybe..."

I took out my mobile and took a picture of the image. I stood up, walking out off the living room, putting my mobile back in my pocket. No one followed me, but then again maybe no one saw me leave. Walking out of the house, I stepped into the blazing Honolulu heat. I sighed, and sat down on a step leading up to the house.

* * *

Aaron found me outside, sitting on the cold concrete step. I didn't expect it to be him. I heard footsteps leave the house and stop beside me. Looking up, I saw Aaron.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, smiling slightly.

Aaron sat down next to me.

"I know all of this is difficult..." Aaron started.

"You can say that again." I sighed. "But that's not what's bothering me."

"Oh? What is then?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine, I'll just get Evan to find out for me."

I saw the small smile that formed on Aaron's face.

"Fine, fine." I laughed slightly. "It's just...this seems all too...familiar. You know?"

"How does it seem familiar?" Aaron asked.

"That's what's bothering me. I can't put my finger on it. At least...I can't yet."

"You'll get there in the end. Just don't let it keep you up at night. I need my agents at their best."

"Thanks Hotch."

Aaron nodded.

"Come on, we're finished here." Aaron smiled standing up. "You get into the SUV; I'll go get everyone else."

Aaron disappeared into the house. I dragged myself up to standing position, plodding over to an SUV and sliding inside. Just as I clicked the seatbelt in place, everyone walked out of the team. I looked away, and through the window next to me, staring at the blue sea sparkling in the mid-day sun. I rested my head against the seat, not noticing the doors to the SUV opening and closing. The hand that slipped into mine, though, did snap me out of my daydream. I turned my head, my eyes meeting Evan. A small smile was plastered onto his face, and I couldn't help but let one spread across mine. I relaxed a little. But that didn't stop my mind from racing, trying to figure everything out.


	39. Scopolamine

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 39 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carlie, Jana, Kye, Alyssa (Lyssa). Please review XD**

**Chapter 39**

"Eugh! This is seriously bugging me!" I growled.

I was sitting in the large-ish room where we had set up at the police station, and I was the only one awake. Evan was first to fall asleep since Aaron made him, then one by one the whole team started to nod off. Aaron had been the last one to fall asleep, and he had tried to get me to rest for a few hours...obviously he failed there. I was straining to stay up, staring at the picture on my phone, trying to figure out where I had seen it. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes.

"Come on brain! Work!" I whined. "Come on! We've seen this before!"

My brain was running so fast it went through everything I had ever seen/heard...well, everything that could help. Something then popped into my head. I concentrated on that moment...trying to get to the bit I needed. It was then my mobile rang. I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, tiredly.

"Morgan?! Morgan, it's Carlie!" Carlie – she was my mum's friend – said, panicked.

"Carlie, what's wrong?"

"I can't get a hold of him! I don't know where he is! Jana doesn't no either!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Carlie calm down. Who are you talking about?"

"My brother-in-law, Kye. Kye Henderson."

Kye Henderson. Kye Henderson. I knew him...well; I had met him...when I was a baby. Kye was married to Carlie's sister Jana. Jana worked...Jana was a florist. I grabbed a notebook, and a pencil that was close to me. I flipped it open to the first clean page, and at the top wrote 'Kye Henderson'.

"Carlie, I'm going to ask you some questions about Kye. I need you to do your best to answer them. Ok?" I told her.

"Ok." Carlie replied.

* * *

After an hour of talking the call had ended. The notebook page I had been writing on had been packed with what Carlie had told me. I grabbed the small book JJ had used to note down what the neighbour of the third family had told her. Kye's height fit the description given by the neighbour, and so did the age. I walked over to the whiteboard in the room, looking at the notes made on there. Notes of the profile. It all fit. But that still didn't explain the flower.

"_It's Scopolamine also known as 'The Devil's Breath'." _

The voice in my head, the voice that said that, was Jana's.

"_Scopolamine? That's a drug. It's __a substance so intense that it renders a person incapable of exercising free will."_

I laughed hearing dad's voice. You can always count on dad to say that.

"_Can we please not talk about drugs in front of the baby?"_

Mum. I smiled hearing her voice.

"_I'm sorry Lyssa."_

Dad again.

"_Why don't we go inside?"_

Kye. In my head, I replayed the two short sentences between mum and dad. It was nice hearing them before that night. The words went round and round in my head, until something clicked.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, startling everyone.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" dad asked panicked.

I rushed over to my phone and looked at the picture again. A wide grin spread across my face. I jumped up and down, excited. Finally! I rushed over to dad, after placing the notebook on the table, and threw my arms around him.

"Dad, thank you for having your brain!" I beamed.

"Anybody else confused?" David asked.

I pulled back from dad. Everyone looked more awake now after having some rest, compared to me. I was practically the walking – yet excited – dead.

"Let me explain." I laughed.

* * *

After explaining what had happened, everyone looked a lot less confused. I was now sitting on the sofa next to Evan.

"Wait, so if it is this guy Kye Henderson….he basically has no control over what he's doing." Emily clarified. "Because of this Scopolamine."

"Exactly!" I smiled. "And since no one has seen him leave or return to his house, then we can say that whoever has him is keeping him in a secluded area, far from anyone that could hear him yell after the drugs wear off. So he might be underground!"

"Your mom was right...we shouldn't have talked about drugs around you." dad sighed, with a smile.

"But if you didn't then we wouldn't know what we do know, would we."

"True."

"Ok, at a reasonable hour of this morning, Derek and Rossi go to the coroner's office see if they've found anything. Reid, Morgan and JJ go see the Henderson's, we need to know everything. Prentiss and Evan, you'll stay here with me, keeping in contact with Garcia and see if we can find where Kye Henderson is." Aaron told us.

Everyone nodded.

"Can we please go back to sleep now?" Evan yawned.

"Yes, we can."

"Good."

It was easy for everyone to fall asleep again. It was even easier for me. Finally, we had something! Yay!


	40. Sorry If I Woke You

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 40 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Carlie, Jana, Kye. Please review XD**

**Chapter 40**

"No...no...stop it...what are you doing?!" I panicked. "No...no...NO! STOP IT! DON'T DO THAT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

_One of them walked slowly – confidently – towards me, while the other one stayed by the body. My eyes were wide with fear, my mouth dry and slightly agape. Why was this happening?! They were dead. Weren't they? No, they were dead! I saw them both get shot, the fucking arseholes! But then...why were they here?! How did they get me?! The one walking towards me smiled slyly, speeding up just a little. I just wanted to run. But I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?! _

"St-Stay away from m-me!" I tried to yell.

_He laughed. It was a horrible noise...like nails scrapping down a chalkboard. I tried to get away, but it was no use. I was trapped. I was trapped, no one knew where I was, and there was a chance I wouldn't get out of this alive. _

"No...leave me alone! NO!" I screamed.

_He was standing in front of me and leaned in close. _Too_ close for comfort. He placed his hands on my shoulders. _

My eyes snapped open. Someone was in front of me; I couldn't make out whom, but someone. I yelped, and flew backwards, which resulted in me hitting my head on a wall. Hissing from the pain, I brought my hand up to my head. Just a bump, no blood. I glanced in the general direction of the face I had scrambled away from before letting out a relieved sigh. It was only dad. I relaxed, closing my eyes briefly. When I opened them again, I realised we weren't in the room at the police station in Honolulu anymore...we were on the jet. My eyebrows knitted together, confused.

"What?" I muttered, my voice weak.

The last thing I remembered was Hotch saying that at a reasonable hour of the morning, Derek and Rossi would go to the coroner's office to see if they've found anything that dad, JJ and I would go see the Henderson's, and that he, Prentiss and Evan would stay at the station. Then we all fell asleep. So, how could we be on the jet? The case couldn't be over yet.

"You've been asleep for the past forty-eight hours princess." Dad tells me softly, knowing about my nightmares. "The case is over."

"Sorry." I sighed, my face heating up. "Don't know why I would be asleep for so long."

"You put your brain into over-drive, trying to work out where you'd seen the flower before. Then there was the call with Carlie, and the excitement of figuring it out... Plus, you haven't had much sleep."

"Because I was woken up at _three in the morning, on a Saturday,_ when we were called on the case!"

"Blame Honolulu." Aaron's voice said.

I froze. Looking up properly, the whole team were gathered around, all shocked and concerned. I gave them all a small sheepish smile. I couldn't believe how much this sucked. I mean...I really didn't want them to know about the nightmares. Too late now, huh.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I said quietly.

"We weren't asleep." Emily told me, smiling.

Somehow, I think everyone realised I didn't want to talk about what had happened...yet, anyway. I relaxed a little against the wall, sitting up properly, still rubbing the back of my head. Dad sat down on the sofa-type-thing next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the head gently.

"They'll go away soon. I promise." he whispered.

I nodded, closing my eyes for a moment. Dad's phone rang. Sighing, he stood up, answering the call, and squeezed me shoulder before walking away. As soon as dad had walked away, Evan sat next to me.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Just a little bump to the head. I've had worse." I smiled.

"That's not what I meant."

I sighed, looking down.

"I know." I replied. "I just...don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok...just know I'm here when you're ready to talk." Evan told me.

I nodded, looking back up.

"Hey, how about we watch A Very Potter Sequel, A Very Potter Senior Year?" Evan suggested, grabbing his laptop. "We have around eight hours to go."

"That sounds good." I grinned. "Plus you said you'd tell me more about New York."

"Damn, forgot I said that."

"Really? _You_ forgot? Not likely."

"Sometimes I really hate it when you're right."

"No you don't, you love it."

As Evan turned his laptop on, he put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Not as much as I love you." Evan whispered, kissing my cheek.

I blushed a little.

"I have a question." I said.

"Shoot." Evan replied.

"What happened while I was out of it?"

"We found out that Kye had a new 'friend'. Turned out that 'friend' was drugging him and making him kill those families. Said 'friend' has now been locked up, for life without parole and Kye has been sent to rehab, and that will serve as his sentence as well. The media don't know about Kye, so he's fine there...and his family are just glad to have him back."

"Poor Kye...he's a lovely guy. Jana's lovely too. That's a point, I wonder in Jana's called Carlie yet."

"Carlie's the one your dad's on the phone too now."

"Should have guessed."

Evan chuckled slightly.

"Right, so YouTube videos first then I'll tell you about New York people." he told me.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

Needless to say, the only thing we got done was watching the Two YouTube videos. We ended up falling asleep after AVPSY. Don't ask me how I could sleep again after forty-eight hours, because honestly, I don't know myself. What I do know is, this time, there were no nightmares.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." ― Lao Tzu.

* * *

_**I AM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR AND I CANNOT STRESS HOW SORRY I AM!**_

_**Please don't hate me, and please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	41. Definitely Home

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 41 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Dylan (Dyl), Cayden (Cay), John. Please review XD**

**Chapter 41**

June. Summer holidays. YAY! First thing on everyone's list for the first day of the summer...relax at Rossi's! Rossi had suggested it of course, and told Aaron to bring Beth and Jack, and told JJ to bring Will and Henry. I was looking forward to meet the three people I had yet to meet. I thought I would have met Henry, since he was thirteen and went to our school...but nope.

"I think you'll get along with Henry, he's a sweet boy." dad told me, while driving to Rossi's.

"Well, you _have _to say that." I replied.

"What? No I don't! Why do I have to?"

"He's your godson. You have to say nice things. It's very biased."

"That's not true!"

"Oh it is. It's the same with me. You have to be nice to me because I'm your daughter. The same goes for Hotch with Jack and Evan."

I turned my head towards dad. He was shaking his head, but still smiling. I know I say it a lot – in my head anyway – but I was glad to be and have him back. For years I felt like a part of me was missing...now that part of me is back.

"You know, sometimes having a daughter as smart as you is _very _annoying." dad sighed.

"Aw, is daddy jealous? Does daddy miss being the smartest person in the room?" I laughed.

"Ok, _very _annoying is an understatement."

"Love me really."

"Yeah...I guess I do princess."

What I loved about mine and dad's relationship was, we could have a laugh and muck around and stuff, but we both knew when it was appropriate, when to stop, etc.

"Dad...why do you call me princess?" I asked.

Dad thought for a moment. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Why, do you want me to stop?" dad asked.

"What? No! I'm just...curious."

"Oh. Well...I don't know. I just always have. When you were younger, like most girls your age, you liked watching Disney films...especially the ones involving princesses, so it just kind of started."

I smiled. Truth be told, I loved the Disney princesses when I was younger...at one point – when I was going through a slightly girly stage, I know, me, weird right! – I wanted to be a princess. But that was then, and luckily I don't want to be a princess anymore...though it's nice that dad still calls me it.

* * *

Rossi's house was _huge_! Seriously! No wonder he insisted that he didn't live in a house, but that he lived in a mansion. Dad was right...Henry was a sweet boy, and I did get along with him. Dad had told me about when Henry was three, almost four, and for Halloween dressed up as his favourite profiler (aka dad)...of course JJ showed me pictures at Rossi's mansion. Henry hated it...but he looked _so adorable_!

"Mama! Please stop it." Henry moaned.

"Face it buddy...mama's not gunna stop any time soon." Will chuckled.

Will was a nice guy. His accent was strange but that was because he was originally from New Orleans. He and JJ were perfectly matched.

"Just you wait till you get a girlfriend...she'll be even worse then." Beth grinned.

Henry groaned. Beth was nice too. Definitely the person Aaron needed. She got along well with Jack and Evan, she brought out the fun side of Aaron, and she was just generally awesome. She didn't try to hard to be 'cool'. I laughed quietly as I slipped away from everyone to walk around the large garden we were all sitting in. Penelope, Derek, Emily and Rossi were having a few beers at the moment and laughing at god knows what they were saying to each other, Beth and Aaron were speaking with JJ, Will, dad and Jack about...something, while Henry and Evan kicked a football around. No one really noticed me go on a little walk. I was halfway across the garden when my phone rang.

"Hello, this is Morgan Reid, the all knowing awesome one. How may I help you?" I answered.

"God you sound like your friend Ella." Dylan laughed.

"Actually, I'm impersonating Penelope Garcia, the Tech Analyst for the BAU, who is all round awesome and a good friend of mine. Oh, and HEY!"

"Hey Morgana. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good Dyl, you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. So, uh, Liam and Noah told me about this guy Evan..."

"No."

"What? What do ya mean 'no'? You don't know what I'm gunna say!"

"Don't care. You and Cayden are _not_ allowed to interrogate him!"

There was a moment of silence.

"And why not?" Cayden asked.

"Hey Cay, and because I said so." I replied.

"Hey Morgana, and that doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, because my dad has already and so has Liam and Noah. He doesn't need to be interrogated anymore."

"Aw, come on! We need to get to know the boy."

"And you will. But you can't interrogate."

"Take all the fun out of it why don't you."

"Yes, I shall."

"That's mean."

"That's life."

"Good you haven't changed."

"Of course I haven't."

I talked with Cayden and Dylan for a while. Apparently, Liam was out with Noah and that was why he wasn't also joining in on the conversation. I loved talking to my cousins, they were the best. They were the first friends I ever had, and they've always been there for me. It's been said that: cousins are usually the first friends we have as children...no one will ever understand your crazy family like your cousins do, even if you haven't talked to them much lately.

* * *

Cayden and Dylan were got off the phone after a while. By the time I had gotten off the phone with them, I had walked round the garden. Now, I was back with everyone.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" dad smiled, as I sat down next to Evan and in front of him.

"Cayden and Dylan." I replied. "And before you ask, they just felt like calling. Oh, and they wanted me to tell you that John's going to call you later...and no, I don't know about what."

"How do you know what I'm going to ask?"

"Because I know you."

"Well, I know you but that doesn't mean I know what you're going to ask or say."

"Maybe I'm just smarter then."

"Oh not this again."

I laughed. I had been in Virginia for four months now and, even though I normally take a while to warm up to people fully, for the full four months I felt like the team were my extended family. Apart from Evan of course, because that would be weird. Plus I had brilliant friends...and no, I could not and would not compare them to my friends from England, because I love all of them equally.

Yeah, I was home.


	42. Summer Time

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 42 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Jayden (Jay), Finley (Fin), Isaac, Michael (Mike), Jake, Jesse and Adam. Please review XD**

**Chapter 42**

"Don't you dare...Don't you dare...No! Jesse...Jay...get away from me! Don't you...AH!" I giggled.

For some un-known reason, while Evan and I were hanging out with the guys at the local park, Jay and Jesse decided it would be fun to start a water fight. Of course I stayed Switzerland...until the pair came after me. The little buggers got me soaked.

"You two are gunna get it!" I called, as they ran away.

I chased after the two. I was faster than the pair of them, and they made it easy by sticking together. I had thrown them into the river before wither knew what had hit them.

"You mess with me, I mess with you." I told them, as they spluttered back to the surface.

The rest of the guys howled with laughter as Jay and Jesse pulled themselves out of the river. The two glared at me, shaking their heads like a pair of dogs, trying to rid their hair of water.

"Oi, stop that!" Mike moaned. "It's hot enough; you'll dry off in minutes."

"It's no use Mikey; those two don't know the meaning of the words 'stop' and 'no'." Fin chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mike from behind, sitting on the grass.

Mike leant lightly against Fin, smiling, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. I grinned, considering – without my prodding – Mike would have done nothing. The two had started going out after the dance at the school on May 10th, and they'd been together ever since. It was really cute. The rest of the guys got annoyed sometimes...so Mike and Fin made what they did even fluffier...they reminded me so much of Liam and Noah. I sat down next to Evan.

"Two un-trainable puppies." Mike muttered.

Fin laughed, pulling Mike into him further. It would be an understatement to say Mike flushed _slightly _redder.

"Hey, where are Jake, Isaac and Adam?" Evan asked.

"They're not here?" Jay asked.

"He wouldn't have asked if they were dumb ass." Jesse said, ducking as Jay went to his him.

"Just like toddlers." Fin murmured. "Take your eyes of them for one second, and they run off."

"Where could they have gone?" Mike asked.

"Don't worry about it guys. They'll come back." I sighed, lying back on the grass and closing my eyes. "They always do."

"Just like toddlers." Fin muttered again.

As I lay on the grass with my eyes closed, they guys started up a random conversation about...to be honest, I wasn't even listening. It just sounded like a bunch of murmuring, and I couldn't make any words out. I smiled a little. I loved the fact that these guys were my friends. They were brilliant. Never in a million years though, would I have thought I'd be the only girl in a group. But I kind of liked it. Was that weird? Oh, who cared...I was weird anyway!

"BUNDLE!" I heard Jake yell.

"What?!" I asked, eyes snapping open. "AH!"

As soon as my eyes were open, Jake, Isaac and Adam had all jumped on top of each other...on me. Hence, bundle.

"Guys...off...can't...breath!" I choked out.

"Spoil sport." Adam laughed, getting up off of the pile.

"Only having fun." Isaac added, also getting up.

"You're comfy." Jake told me, being the last one to stand up.

"I don't care." I said, gasping for air. "I need to breath."

I sat up slowly.

"You ok?" Evan asked, putting an arm around me.

"Will be." I replied.

* * *

When we all left the park to go home, Jay and Jesse were still, relatively, soaked. They didn't care. Mike was just happy that they had stopped acting like a pair of dogs, shaking their heads. All of us walked the same way to get home; we didn't live too far apart.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to three months of summer." I mused on the walk home.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"In England we only get, about, six weeks of summer. That's it. So it's going to be weird having three months."

"Not that we really get a summer." Evan said.

"Curse of the job. You two could have said no." Isaac laughed.

"No, we really couldn't."

"Why not?"

Evan and I looked to each other.

"Well...I've always wanted to work for the BAU, one of the reasons obviously being my dad, since I haven't had much contact with him over the years, another being my mum." I replied.

"I'm the same. After what happened with my mom, I've wanted to do _something _to make sure it doesn't happen to someone else. And dad likes to keep an eye on me, so...yeah." Evan said.

"Apart from that, haven't really thought about it."

* * *

Fin and Mike were the first to depart from the group, since the two lived next to each other. Adam and Jay were next, followed by Isaac, Jake and Jesse. Evan and I walked in silence for a while after the guys left, content with the comfortable silence. Evan's hand slipped into mine as we walked.

"Hopefully, we don't have a case for a while." Evan sighed. "The whole team could use with a nice long holiday, without unsubs."

"Too damn right." I said. "But how likely is that?"

"Not very. But you never know, there's a first for everything."

"Let's hope this is one of those firsts."

Evan chuckled slightly.

"God it's hot today." I mused.

"Yeah." Evan agreed. "But in a minute and a half, we'll be in a nice, air conditioned, office."

"Is there such a thing as a nice office?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey, why don't we run the rest of the way?"

"Race you."

Evan and I sprinted along the road, dodging pedestrians along the way. The two of us ran into the building, jumping into the elevator. As soon as the doors re-opened, we ran into the BAU missing desks, chairs, people. We skidded to a stop when our dads stopped in front of us, preventing us from running any further.

"Sorry?" Evan and I smiled.

Aaron and dad shook their heads, laughing. At least they weren't mad.

* * *

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	43. You sing?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 43 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Jayden (Jay), Finley (Fin), Isaac, Michael (Mike), Jake, Jesse, Adam and Tanya. Please review XD**

**Chapter 43**

Week two of the holidays, and fun was an understatement for what I was having. I don't think I've enjoyed the summer holidays this much, and it had barely even started! But then, this was the first summer _ever_, in the place I truly belonged; _home_. With the team, with Evan, with _dad_. I felt like the happiest kid in the world.

One thing I really wanted to do this holiday was go back to England for a little bit...see everyone, see how they were doing. But they wouldn't be off for the summer until July, and it was June. I had to wait an agonizing _month_ before I could even _consider_ hopping on a plane and heading over there...or even have enough time to have a nice _long_ chat with them, without them having to do homework or go to bed early to be up for school the next day. It kind of sucked.

* * *

I was sitting in the conference room while the rest of the team did paperwork, and Evan was in his dad's office talking to him. I was on my laptop, writing one of my stories. It was cool in the conference room...even cooler with a nice cold coca-cola. I closed my head, leaned my head back, and sighed a little. Slowly I lifted my head, opening my eyes. Looking at my laptop screen, I smiled a little. I went onto the internet, opened up YouTube, and typed in 'saywecanfly love note for a rainy day lyrics'. I liked that song. For the first time in months, I actually did one of the things I _loved_ to do...I sang. I leaned back in the chair I was sat in as I was singing, tapping my hands on the table lightly. I smiled through the whole song. Singing was something I had done since I was three...everyone who knew me, knew I loved to sing...apart from: mum, dad, Evan, Jay, Fin, Isaac, Mike, Jake, Jesse, Adam, Aaron, David, Derek, Emily, JJ, Penelope, etc. To be completely honest, I didn't really want them to know I sang...yet.

So there I was, just singing to that wonderful song. When it ended, I just continued to smile to myself. It was after taking a gulp of my drink, and letting out a small sigh, that I heard it. I heard the small sound, the sound of someone shifting position.

"Oh shit!" I breathed.

"Language!" dad said.

Over the past few weeks, it was an automatic thing for dad to do whenever I swore. It was slightly annoying, amusing and very dad-ish. I loved it and hated it. I turned in the chair. Standing by the doorway was the whole team, plus Evan and Jack.

"It's rude not to make yourself known." I glared.

"If we made ourselves known we would have never have heard you sing." Derek smirked.

"And that wouldn't have been any fun at all." David added.

"That's just mean." I stated.

"That's life." Jack chuckled.

"Oh well, nothing we can do now." Garcia chirped. "You, missy, will be singing more often. As God is my witness, you will sing!"

Everyone had moved fully into the room. Some sitting around the table, others leaning against the wall or just standing. Evan sat next to me, as usual.

"I don't think I'll be fighting you there." I sighed. "I mean, I haven't sang since the day I left England! That's far too long!"

"How much did you sing in England?" Emily asked.

"Everyday...my friends got annoyed with me."

Everyone just laughed.

* * *

I was pestered for a while about singing. Being told I was really good, and that my voice was very mature. After they wore that subject out, they asked if there were any other interests of mine that I was keeping a secret. I told them that I liked to, like: drawing (anime/manga), reading (obviously), and writing. Singing and writing were the two things I loved to do the most...I had been singing since I was three, writing since I was about four – I stopped for a few years and didn't start writing again until I was, about, eleven.

"Does this mean you're going to be taking part in the schools talent show, at the beginning of the year?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Oh you _so_ need to take part! Tanya always does it, and she'll _hate_ it if you do it too! _Please_!" Evan begged.

"Ok, I'll do it just because of psycho bitch." I grinned.

"Morgan!" dad warned.

"I'm sorry, but she is a psycho bitch."

"It is true Spencer." Evan told him.

"Even _I_ know she is." Jack added. "And I'm not even in their year!"

Dad sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know why I bother." he muttered.

"You bother because you're being a good daddy, and trying to make me a respectable little girl, even though there is little hope for that considering I grew up with Cayden...and Noah...and Lucas." I smiled. "Some people were a really bad influence on me...but for all the good reasons."

"Is that even possible?" David asked.

"Oh, trust me. It is." Jack laughed.

"And who's been a bad influence on you?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow at his eldest son.

"Garcia, but she was a bad influence for all the good reasons."

"Like being awesome, etcetera." Garcia grinned.

Aaron groaned slightly, muttering 'Brilliant, just brilliant!'

"Don't worry Hotch, you'll survive." Emily giggled.

"Maybe." JJ laughed.

Aaron couldn't help but smile. I really couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my summer holiday...who cared if it was at work! This was the most fun I had ever had at work! And I sure as hell was _not _going to stop that fun any time soon! This was only just the beginning.

Four months I had been back in Quantico. Four months and I had these amazing people in my life. Four months and I had the best job in the world, with my dad. Four months, and I knew I was back in the game...even if I did just happen to be a 'daddy's girl'.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	44. A Puppy?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 44 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, John, Shep. Please review XD**

**Chapter 44**

"Daddy?" I asked one day.

Since nothing had popped up, Hotch had given us all a few days off. It was half two in the afternoon, and dad and I were just lazing about. It was nice lazing about, lazing about with the job we had was nice.

"Yes princess?" dad replied.

He was reading Dante's Inferno...again. It was quite amusing watching him read his hundreds of books over and over and over and over.

"Well...I was wondering..." I said slowly, shifting in place. "Could we...maybe...get a puppy?"

"A puppy." dad repeated slowly.

"Yeah...a puppy."

"Why a puppy?"

"Because they're so warm and hug-able; man's best friend. Plus, trained right, could be a _huge _help with work."

"What's the last reason?"

"I really love dogs, and I would really like a dog someday."

By this point, dad had started smiling slightly. I knew this was a random topic to bring up now...but hey, was there ever a non-random time to bring up any topic? Besides, puppies were adorable!

"You do remember the team telling you about the 'Reid-effect' right?" dad asked.

"Eidetic memory, duh!" I sighed. "I also remember that it worked on babies too, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case with me, since I'm yours, and I'm pretty sure that it's with fully grown dogs not puppies."

Dad closed the book, placing it on the coffee table, and turning to look at me.

"Touché. So, what would you name this puppy?" dad asked, chuckling slightly.

"It depends really." I shrugged.

"Depends on what?"

"The gender, of course."

"Of course. So, if it was a boy?"

"Padfoot."

Dad laughed at my choice in name. But hey, wasn't my fault I love Harry Potter – and by love, I mean _love_! Dad was actually the one that introduced me to Harry Potter when I was three...when he came down to visit when I was in England, he read to me. Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone was the first book he ever read to me.

"I knew it would be a bad idea getting you into those books." dad sighed.

"Hey, it could have been worse." I protested. "I _could_ have said Fluffy or Fang."

"Ok, ok, that is true. Now what if the puppy was a girl?"

"Taya."

"Which would you prefer?"

"Padfoot."

Dad though for a moment. I could see he was trying not to smile, but he was quickly losing that battle.

"What kind of dog?" he asked.

"Border collie cross Husky." I replied immediately.

I had found a really cute picture on the internet...I fell in love with the tinny ball of fluff.

"We'll see, princess." dad smiled.

"I love you!" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

"I know you do."

* * *

I was in the best mood all day! Seriously! I mean, there was a possibility that we were getting a puppy! A _puppy_! Saying I was 'happy' was the understatement of the century! I've always loved dogs, ever since I was little. John – my uncle – told me about the dog he, my mum and their other two siblings had. They had a German Sheppard named Shep – I know, _very _imaginative, isn't it. But he was really adorable and really, really fluffy! I'm not obsessed with dogs or anything; I just love the little furry buggers.

A few minutes after dad and I had our little conversation, his cell rang. Sighing, he stood up, taking the call in the hall. Hey, that rhymes! I debated with myself whether or not I should eavesdrop on the conversation. In the end I decided not to, because 1) I really couldn't be asked, and 2) he might say that we were definitely _not_ getting a puppy then! Well, point two might have been stretching it a bit _too _far...but you never know! It could always happen! However, when dad walked past the living room door for the fifty-second time, I heard him say 'thanks Derek'. Dad walked into the living room after two minutes, sighing to himself as he sat down.

"Don't tell me we have to go in." I said, groaning slightly.

"No, we don't." Dad smiled, letting his head fall onto the back of the sofa. "Derek was just passing on some information I asked him to get."

"I am very intrigued."

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Oh come on! You know I'm _really _impatient!"

"I know you are. Another trait you and your mom share."

"Can't you please yet tell me?"

"No."

"And you say I get my stubbornness from mum."

"Of course I say that, since it's true."

"But you're just as stubborn!"

"You and your mum more so."

"Well, that's rude!"

"But you love me really princess."

"Kind of have to. You are my daddy after all."

Dad laughed at the way I sounded like a small child. I stuck my tongue out, but couldn't help the smile pulling at the edges of my mouth.

"Dad? In what ways am I like you? Appearance wise, I mean." I asked.

"What?" dad replied, slightly taken aback.

"Well it's just...everyone says I look like mum. You always say I have some of mum's traits, and I already know which traits of yours I have. But do I look like you in anyway, and if I do, how?"

Dad turned his head toward me. I was now sitting on my knees, facing him, my head inclined to the left slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we both have a bump in the bridge of our noses, that's one." dad said.

I laughed at the rather random aspect.

"You have my smile...I know, these are weird, but it's true." dad chuckled. "The ear that sticks out, you get from me too, same as the bags under your eyes."

I thought for a moment before nodding, still giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that." I grinned.

"Good." dad smiled. "Why did you ask?"

"Curious, I guess. I mean, you never say how I'm like you...only ever mum."

"Well, now you know princess. Want some hot chocolate."

I nodded like a five year old, who had just been offered ice-cream. As dad walked out of the living room and to the kitchen, I slumped back down to a normal-sitting-position on the sofa, looking towards a picture of mum and dad. Yeah...I can see that.

* * *

_**SORRY! I'VE GOTTEN SO DISTRACTED IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!**_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME...and please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	45. Really?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 45 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 45**

"Come on! Please!" I begged.

"No, you'll find out in a minute." dad laughed.

"Please!"

"No."

I sighed, walking down the street next to dad. Yesterday, I had brought up the topic of puppies...dad said that Derek had given him the 'information he needed for tomorrow'...well it was tomorrow now, and I still didn't know what was going on. I had no idea where the hell we were going...and I hated not knowing things. I ended up staying quiet. I knew a lost battle when I saw one – sometimes. That and it was too warm so I couldn't be bothered to go on at him.

* * *

We were in the part of town where I hadn't been yet. So, I really had no idea where the hell I was going.

"It's been more than a minute. You lied to me." I muttered.

"Why do you always moan?" dad chuckled.

"I grew up in Britain. What do you expect?"

"Stereotype."

"True for me though."

"Right...anyway we're almost there."

"When you say almost there, you mean?"

"I mean, it's round the corner."

I grinned, bouncing as I continued to walk down the street with dad. Dad just laughed at me, and _tried_ to calm me down. Unfortunately, he failed at that...what? Don't judge me, I get excitable.

* * *

As soon as we rounded the corner, my jaw dropped.

"Really?!" I asked, excitedly.

"Of course." dad grinned. "Had a little help from Liam, since he told me about you wanting a puppy first."

"Sneaky! So...what did you ask Derek to find?"

"I asked him where the best place to go was."

"You have no idea how much I love you right now!"

I hugged dad tightly.

"Ok, so before you suffocate me, why don't we go take a look." dad chuckled.

Dad kept a hand on my shoulder as he steered me into the shop. I knew I was going to love this.

* * *

"Have you chosen one?" dad asked.

"I sure have." I smiled.

"Great. Well, you can come back next week, so you can get everything you need first." one of the shop's staff told me.

"Thank you." dad and I replied.

We had been in the shop for an hour, looking at everyone I could choose out of, looking at all the stuff we would need.

"So, was he the one you pictured?" dad asked, as we walked out the shop.

"Sure was. You're the best, you know that right."

"If you say so, princess. Just think, next week, there will be a puppy running round the house."

"YAY!"

I really do love my dad.

* * *

_**Hello, sorry I've taken so long...I get really distracted XD I promise some action will be coming up soon...I just need to finish my Spence/Alyssa fanfic before I get to the action XD**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_

_**Also, if you like Harry Potter, and happen to like Remus/Sirius fanfics, take a look on my profile XD **_


	46. Conversations

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 46 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Liam, Noah, Evan, Finley (Fin), Michael (Mike), Carter Johnson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 46**

A couple of days after I picked out a puppy (June 8th), a Saturday, I was on Skype with Liam. Dad was out, so I was in the living room on my laptop, instead of in my room. I hadn't spoken to Liam – alone – since the day he left, after the whole Carter Johnson incident. It was strange thinking that was only, about, three/four months ago.

"Hey dude, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great Morgana, and so is everyone else. How are you?" Liam replied, grinning.

"I am great thanks. Loving that it's the summer holidays."

"Lucky! We've got like another month to wait!"

"Hehe! Seriously, it's only the second week of the holidays, almost the third, and it's the best!"

"Ok, stop rubbing it in. How's Evan?"

"He's great. He's hanging out with our friends today."

"Didn't you want to go?"

"I thought I'd let the eight of them spend some time with each other. Hopefully they don't kill each other. They'll all be fine if Fin behaves himself...which isn't likely."

I laughed at the confused face of my middle cousin. Liam hadn't met, talked to, or been told about any of mine and Evan's friends yet. I had a habit of doing that.

"I'll explain another time, I really can't be asked now." I giggled. "So how's the weather over in England?"

"Well, let's see. It's raining today, so that's fun." Liam replied, sarcastically. "I bet it's nice and sunny over there."

"If by nice and sunny you mean fucking boiling that it's unbelievable...then yes. Yes it is."

"Aw, poor baby."

Liam found many things amusing, and this was no exception. I really missed being able to talk to Liam every day. I smiled as he laughed, grinning to himself. Liam and Mike were very much alike...just like Noah and Fin. It was quite scary. I mean, Liam and Mike were the shier ones, but if something went well for them you knew about it – kind of like a teenage Remus Lupin from Harry Potter. Noah and Fin were more out-going, and if they got mad then you knew it – kind of like a teenage Sirius Black from Harry Potter. Yes, I just related people I knew to Harry Potter characters...so what?

"So, what's new with you and Noah?" I grinned.

"Now that, my dear cousin, would be telling." Liam chuckled.

"Liam! Come on, tell me!"

"Nah, more fun if I don't."

"He didn't propose did he?"

"What?! No! Morgan, we are eighteen!"

"And? Some people are engaged by eighteen."

"No, he did not propose."

"Yet."

After four years, something was bound to happen between them sooner or later. And I swear, if one of them didn't take the next step when they were twenty – or something – then I was going to have to step in. Yes, I'm an impatient meddler. But hey, this was family, I was allowed to meddle. Kind of.

"Why is it that every time you talk, you always bring up that question?" Liam asked.

"Because you two are really cute, and you already act like an old married couple!" I replied. "Besides, you've been together for just over four years, so it makes sense you know."

Liam blushed. I loved doing that; it was a lot of fun. Anyway, Liam knew I was right – hence the blush. Every time I brought it up, he tried to change the subject, but this was the first time he's ever asked why I repeatedly ask him that question. I think he agreed with me.

* * *

Mine and Liam's conversation had ended just as dad got home. I was still downstairs, but instead of being on my laptop I was watching Friends.

"Hey princess." dad smiled as he sat down on the sofa.

"Hey." I replied.

"Are you watching Friends?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because it's awesome, and funny, and I like it."

"How long have you been watching this?"

"Since I was eleven."

Even without looking at dad, I knew that he'd have the same confused look as Liam had when I mentioned Fin. Liam and dad were quite similar when it came to facial expressions.

"There is still so much I don't know about you." dad chuckled.

I laughed. One of the best things about having a genius as a father and being a 'genius' myself, was the fact that dad never tried to tell me all these facts and statistics that I already knew. He could just relax and act 'normal' around me. I always wondered how he would act around mum. If he acted like he did around me, or acted like he did around the team.

"Just think. A few more days to go and we'll have the puppy here." dad told me.

I turned towards dad fully, a grin practically splitting my face in half.

"You really are the best dad in the world." I told him. "I couldn't have asked for a better dad."

Dad smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" dad asked.

"Well, earlier I was talking to Liam, seeing how he was doing." I replied.

"How is he?"

"He's good. So is everyone else."

"Did you ask him if Noah proposed again?"

"Yup, and this time he asked why I keep bringing it up."

"Well we all know it's going to happen sooner or later."

"Exactly!"

Dad and I laughed. It was nice having dad back. I know I said it to myself practically every day, but it was true. It felt like the piece of me that was missing for so long was back in its rightful place. I don't think it could have been better, unless there was a way that my mum could still be alive. But hey, since that couldn't happen, I was happy with how this had all turned out.

* * *

**_God I get distracted SO easily...oops XD_**

**_Please review XD and maybe – if you want – take a look at my other fanfics?_**

**_Also, if I posted some of my own stories on FictionPress...would any of you be interested in reading them?_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	47. Revenge

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 47 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Liam, Noah, Evan, Finley (Fin), Michael (Mike), Lucas. Please review XD**

**Chapter 47**

On June 9th, I met up with Mike. We thought that it would be nice to have a bit of one on one, before Evan and Fin joined us. I had grown quite close to Mike; ever since I found out he liked Fin. Then ever since I pushed to get them together, Mike had become one of my best-est friends.

"Hey M." Mike smiled, as he hugged me.

We had met up in the field. The same field where I had found out that Mike liked Fin, back in April.

"Hey Mike." I laughed. "How are you?"

"There are no words to describe how I am feeling. How are you?"

"I'm brilliant. Now, I am very intrigued, why are you on cloud nine?"

"Oh, I'm so far past cloud nine you can't see it...not even with a telescope."

"Spill! Now, please!"

"Ha! You sounded like Nev the bear."

"Mike! Come on!"

We sat down in the shade of a tree, leaning against its trunk. The shade was pure and utter bliss in the scorching heat. I'm not even joking...it was lovely compared to the heat of the sun. Mike laughed, blushing slightly.

"Is it, by any chance, something to do with Fin?" I grinned.

"Maybe." Mike smiled, blushing a little more.

"Tell. Now."

"Well, it's just the fact that we're together now. Not to mention, I know him better now because, and I quote 'can finally be open about everything' with me. And tomorrow it would have been a month."

"AW! I love you two together!"

"Not as much as I do."

"Well, no, but I like seeing my friends happy. I mean, you were acting like a love sick puppy, which is exactly how my cousin Liam acted, when he realised he liked his friend Noah, before they got together."

"I really need to meet those two."

"You really do! You and Liam are so similar. The same with Fin and Noah."

"When can I meet them?"

"Whenever they come over here. Or when all of us are like sixteen/eighteen, we can all see if we can go over to England during the summer."

"I like the sound of that!"

"So do I."

Mike was a great friend. Whenever we talked about something interesting his eyes seemed to sparkle – they did even more so when we talked about Fin. He was so different now that he was with Fin, more relaxed and happy. I liked this Mike.

"Just think, come September, we'll be in tenth grade." Mike said.

"I know. It's really scary." I replied. "You know, my friends want me to go back to England next year for prom, since I'm missing it."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know if I'd be allowed."

"Why, is the head that much of a douche?"

"No, the head is my friends Lucas' aunt. I don't know if my dad will let me."

"Have you asked him?"

"No, not yet."

"Well ask. I think he will let you."

"I hope so."

It was nice talking to Mike. We could talk about near enough everything. It was brilliant. We could give each other advice; we were always there for each other. I loved it. He was my first GBF (Gay Best Friend)...well, one that was _my _age anyway. Sure, I had Fin as well, but I was _way_ closer to Mike. Then again, I was closer to Mike than I was with any of the other guys – apart from Evan. Mike was a really great guy, and I hope he and Fin stayed together – otherwise it would be very messy and I don't want two of my friends to be sad and awkward around each other.

* * *

Mike and I spent a couple of hours together, just the two of us, before Fin and Evan showed up.

"Oh now, look who's here." Mike sighed, dramatically, as Fin and Evan made their way over.

"Charming. So we'll just leave then, yeah?" Fin replied, suppressing a smirk, turning to leave.

"Get your ass over here, or you'll be tackled."

"You mean, like how Morgan tackled you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should try and leave then. That could be a lot of fun."

Evan sat down next to me, chuckling and putting his arm around me, as Mike pouted and gave Fin a puppy dog look. Even _I _would have given into that Mike's puppy dog look. And I _never_ give into that look. Fin ended up cracking, and sitting next to Mike, pulling Mike practically on top of him. Mike and I grinned at each other, as Mike's face grew shades darker. He and Fin were so cute!

"Have fun yesterday?" Evan asked me.

"Yeah, talked with Liam for a lot of it." I replied.

"Has Noah proposed yet?"

"No, but he did finally ask me why I kept bringing that up, instead of changing the subject of the conversation."

"Well, that's a first."

"I know."

"Well..."

Evan stopped mid-sentence, eyebrows rising slightly. I watched him curiously, until I turned around to see Mike and Fin sucking each other's faces off. Smirking to myself, I picked up the water that was between Mike and me, took the lid off and poured a bit – a lot! – of water over the pair of them.

"The hell!" Fin yelled.

Evan and I were in hysterics by them jumping in the air and being soaking wet.

"Fuck that's cold!" Mike yelped.

Fin suddenly looked less pissed off, and more...to be honest, I have no clue.

"Don't worry." Fin smiled. "I warm you up."

And with that, Fine actually did drag Mike onto his lap, so Mike was facing us and his arms were around Mike's waist. Mike went extremely red.

"Don't think you've won Reid." Mike told me. "Just remember, pay backs a bitch."

"Just remember Clayton," I replied. "I've seen worse. And there's nothing I do better than revenge.

The four of us just laughed and carried on like normal. Pftt, normal, as if.

* * *

_**I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories – and I would love for you guys to read them. My account name is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	48. He's Back

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 48 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Padfoot, Evan, Leon, Carter Johnson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 48**

On June 12th, dad and I brought home the puppy. We had everything sorted already, now all we needed was the little baby ball of fluff. He was the cutest little puppy I had ever seen. Yes, he. It was Padfoot! YAY! My sweet, little, huggable, squeeze-able, black and white Border collie cross Husky puppy! He didn't even care that he barely knew dad and I, and that he had never been in the house before; he just bounced and ran around. I just followed him around the living room. Dad just laughed at me.

"How did you end up so strange?" dad chuckled.

"I'm your daughter, what do you expect." I grinned. "Besides, look at Cayden, Liam and Dylan...I had no hope in this family."

"That is rude!"

"But you love me."

"You're my child. I have to love me."

"But you love me because you want to. You couldn't not love your baby girl."

"I really do hate it when you're right."

"Really, because I love it."

Dad just shook his head. He did love it though.

* * *

I brought Padfoot to the BAU the next day, since we all were going into work to escape the 'boredom'. No one really knew that we had Padfoot yet, others didn't know we had him full stop, so it was fun seeing the reactions. Derek just grinned, JJ and Emily awed, Penelope made a _huge _fuss, David just smiled, Aaron chuckled a little, and Evan stared wide eyed.

"You have a puppy!" Evan said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Yup. Brought Padfoot home yesterday. Thought it would be nice to bring him in today." I grinned.

"Wow!"

"Yup."

"You do know Mike will try to steal him."

"I'd like to see him try."

Evan and I smiled, while Padfoot decided to lick him to death. I think he liked Evan.

* * *

For most of the day everyone just stayed together, talking and mucking about...especially with Padfoot. But it was when we were all laughing and mucking around that I got the call. It was Leon. I thought it was going to be him checking up on me, finding out how I was doing – he'd been doing that a lot since the incident with Carter Johnson. So I answered the call, stepping out of the conference room where we all had congregated.

"Hey Leon, how's it going?" I asked. "And before you ask, everything's fine here."

"I'm glad to hear that, kid-o...but, I called for a different reason." Leon said, his tone serious and stressed.

"What's wrong?"

"_He_'s back. You know who he is."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and three more a dead. We need you and, hopefully, the team over here...if you're all willing. I've already sent you a file requesting your assistance."

"I'll print it off now and let the team know. I'll fill them in as well."

"Thanks kid-o, this is a big help."

"No problem. And trust me when I say, we'll catch this sick freak this time."

"Hope so. See you soon...hopefully."

"See ya soon."

The call ended. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

* * *

After printing off what Leon had sent me, I trudged back into the conference room.

"I'm sorry to say this but, we've got something." I sighed. "And by we, I mean if you guys want to. If not, I'll still be going."

"What is it?" Aaron asked, going into business mode.

"Back when I first started at Scotland Yard, there had been a case going on since the beginning of nineteen-ninety-one, when I joined I helped out with that case. So far, this guy has stalked one woman and has murdered thirty-six people that have at least one thing in common with her. And that's _not _including the three that I was just told about by Leon today."

I paused for a moment. But Aaron just nodded, getting me to continue.

"Leon has requested that we go over to England and help out. To stop this guy once and for all. They know who it is...all we have to do is help find him." I finished. "They are desperate to stop him."

How long will it take to get there on the jet?" Dave asked.

"About four to eight hours. I can give you all the run down on this guy on the way. I already have copies of this guy's file. So, what do you say?"

Everyone glanced at each other.

"Everyone grab your go bags. We're going to England." Aaron said.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." I sighed happily.

"Well hey, if you go, we all go." Evan smiled, taking my hand.

I smiled back. The last time I was in England, I was saying goodbye to my friends and small amount of family...now I was going back to, hopefully, get rid of this sick bastard for good. At least I had everyone coming with me and that I wasn't alone in this.

* * *

_**Please read my **_**Spencer Reid and Alyssa Simon**_** fanfic, it gives you background on the pairs relationship, and will hopefully help you understand later chapters in this a bit more XD**_

_**REMEMBER: I've started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories – and I would love for you guys to read them. My account name is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	49. On The Plane

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 49 XD WOOHOO! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Padfoot, Leon, Carter Johnson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 49**

When on the plane, I had filled everyone in on our unsub quite quickly. The majority of what they needed to know was in the files I had given them anyway, so I didn't have to go into too much detail. I had Padfoot with me. I had persuaded dad to let me bring him. I mean, John and Violet – who I had called a head and let know we were coming over – said that if need be, they would look after him, until we were heading back to Quantico. Anyway, it was fairly easy for me to get dad to agree with me.

"Do your friends know you're coming?" Evan asked.

"Nope. They have no idea." I replied.

"Don't you want them to know?"

"They can after we catch him. Until then, no. Besides, I'm trying to make it so we get to spend a bit of time in England. I don't want to leave right after the case."

"I would love that. But, you're family know you're coming."

"Only John, Violet, Cayden, Liam and Dylan. My nan and grandad don't know yet."

"Does this mean I'll get to meet the cousins, aunt and uncle that I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

With just a couple of hours left until we landed in England, and I was staring out of the window, Padfoot asleep on the table in front of me. My stomach was churning, heart pounding. I had run into this guy a couple of times before and it wasn't good. He was a sick sadistic arsehole and a very extreme narcissist, hence the stalking of one woman and killing of thirty-nine other women. So, he would remember me. That wasn't exactly a plus, considering he was the one person I _didn't _tell dad about. Well, this was going to be '_fun_'.

"Morgan? You alright?" JJ asked, taking a seat in front of me.

I looked away from the window and to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Come on, what's wrong? Or do I have to get your dad over here?" JJ asked.

"Well, it's just...trust me when I say, I know what this guy is like."

"What happened?"

"Well, I can tell you he didn't do anything that Carter Johnson did. But the dude had a thing for torture."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

I shook my head, sighing a little. Well, it's not like I hadn't tried. I had tried to tell him, loads of times...I just couldn't. It was just easier blaming all the marks and scars on Carter...even though dad, Evan and the team only knew about the ones on my arms.

"Why not?" Emily asked, suddenly joining in, slipping in next to JJ.

"Every time I try, I just can't seem to say it." I replied. "I don't know why."

"What don't you know?" dad asked, sliding into the seat next to mine.

"Nothing!"

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

He probably didn't believe me, but he knew when to leave things alone.

* * *

"How long until we land?" I asked no one in particular.

"About half an hour, why?" Derek replied.

"Leon wanted to know."

After I replied to Leon's text, I turned back to Padfoot, who was now awake. He wasn't as bouncy yet, but he would get there in the end. He yawned, doing that puppy thing where he shook his head, and padded closer to the edge of the table. I stretched out my hand until it was resting on his back, and started stroking the soft silky fur. I turned in my seat, so my back was to the window, and my feet were resting on my seat, before I picked Padfoot up and placed him on my lap.

"Hey, you ok?" Evan asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"I couldn't help but over hear you and JJ earlier..."

"Oh, that."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely."

"Well, if you needed to talk then you know where I am, as well your dad."

"I know."

I gave Evan a small smile. Padfoot climbed onto and over my knees until he was in-between the pair of us. Evan and I laughed as Padfoot practically demanded for our attention. I couldn't wait for this to be over.

* * *

_**AH! I have such big plans for this XD hehe :3 **_

_**REMEMBER: I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. My account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	50. Carlson Barnes

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 50 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Padfoot, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Jason Thomas, Carter Johnson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 50**

We landed in England at nine in the evening – it would have been four in the afternoon back in Quantico but England was five hours ahead. Leon was waiting for all of us when we exited the jet. I was the first one to step into the – surprisingly warm – summer night, and walk over to Leon.

"Hey kid-o." Leon greeted me, giving me a one armed hug.

"Hey. Got anything new at the moment?" I asked.

"Not yet. He knows what we'll do, so he's gotten particular good at hiding."

"That's the problem we have with these ones."

Leon nodded. He then turned to Aaron and the rest of the team, answering any questions they had on our unsub. Padfoot squirmed in my arms. So, I readjusted my bag and got a better grip on him.

"You ready for this?" Evan asked, stepping up beside me.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

"If it's anything like our other cases, we'll be over with this quite quickly."

"Hope so, because I want to spend some time over here and show you all round properly after the case."

"Thought you would say that."

* * *

After dropping Padfoot off at John and Violet's, and a promise that we would catch up later, we headed off to the police department. I had been inside the police department in England way too many times. Everyone knew me, and I knew all of them. So, on the way to the smaller-than-the-BAUs conference room, I had to endure everyone I saw saying hi to me, asking how I was and asking about my dad. Sure, it was nice seeing them again, but it got boring repeating the same old things over and over.

"So, you I take it Morgan has filled you in on everything else." Leon said, once we were in the room.

"Yes." Aaron replied.

"They just need to know his name and what he looks like. I didn't have a picture and Penelope couldn't find one." I added.

"Which rarely ever happens. I mean, I can find everything and anything, but I couldn't find him. Whoever _he_ is."

Leon quickly got a picture up on the screen we had on the other side of the room. The picture was of a quite tall, quite large around the middle man. He had scars, burns and tattoos. Plus, he was un-shaven and had _really _greasy hair.

"Carlson Barnes. Forty-five year old male." Leon explained. "No address. We've been looking for him since nineteen-ninety-one. Back then, Jason Thomas was the head of the case. After he retired and I took his place, I took the case on and made sure it continued. He is one of our most wanted criminals."

"Ok. We would very much like to interview the woman he's been stalking, if you could get her in here." Aaron said.

"Unfortunately, we can't. We had to put her into protective custody moving her out of the country back in ninety-three; we then had to move her again in ninety-eight away from her family. We can't bring her back here; let anyone know where she is or what her name is until we catch him."

"Of course. Do you know her story well enough to fill us all in?"

"I do. She and her family are good friends of my family. I know the whole story."

"Brilliant. Reid, Morgan and Evan you three mark out where each murder took place and try narrow our search down. Derek, Rossi and Prentiss you three go check out the newest crime scenes, see if there's anything we can use. Penelope, keep looking for any information of this guy as possible. JJ you go handle the press and talk to the families. Leon, you can tell me everything you know about this woman's story."

No one said anything; they just got on with what they had been asked to do.

* * *

Leon and Aaron had gone into another room, which left Penelope, dad, Evan and I in the conference room. Penelope typing as fast as she could, trying to find anything new on Carlson Barnes. Dad, Evan and I started on the map. We took a third each, so were done pretty quickly.

"So, according to this," dad said. "Carlson Barnes should be within a three mile radius of all the crime scenes."

"We'll start looking within those three miles. If he's not there we'll expand." Evan added.

"Let's just remember he's been doing this for twenty-two years. He knows his stuff." I told them.

"We know princess, but we've caught people like George Foyet." dad replied.

I sighed, looking down at the floor. I really couldn't wait for this to be over.

* * *

**Carlson Barnes**

"Are they _all_ here?" I asked from the shadows.

"Yes boss. We saw them land an hour ago." my lackey rasped.

"Brilliant. Is everyone in place?"

"Yes boss."

"Tell them to go forward with the plan. Soon we'll have them."

"Yes boss. Whatever you say boss. I'll go do that now boss."

He scrambled off like the idiot he was. The halfwit was better off dead, but he did prove to be useful. Sometimes. For years I had been trying to get the one. But maybe if I get them, I'll be able to get her too. It was all about timing and planning. At least patience was one of my strong points. Keeping control of my temper on the other hand... Well, let's just say, sometimes it could get very messy.

I sat there in the shadows, alone at last. No snivelling idiot to annoy me, just silence. Just me, alone with my thoughts. My plan was about to unfold and branch out, until I got what I desired. Everything was going according to the plan.

* * *

**Morgan**

"Garcia, have you found anything?" Aaron asked when he and Leon reappeared.

"Not yet sir, but I'll keep looking." Penelope replied.

"I wonder why we can't find anything on him." Evan mused.

"Hackers." I replied.

Everyone froze and turned to look at me.

"What?"dad asked.

"Hackers. Back in two-thousand and nine he hired hackers to erase everything on him, leaving no trace. No one believed me when I mentioned it." I replied.

"And how would you know that?"

"Really. You're asking _me how _I _know _something. Geez dad, thought you were smart."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Morgan, haven't you told him?" Leon asked.

"Told me what?" dad asked.

"I've told him everything else." I muttered.

"Just not this." Leon sighed. "Morgan, he's your father. He deserves to know."

"Can somebody please explain?" dad asked.

I shifted in place and sighed.

"Well, this won't come as a surprise to you, but I had a little run in with Carlson Barnes back in two-thousand and ten." I said. "He has a thing for torture, I escaped after a while, and I wasn't the only one there. Same old, same old. It was nothing new. Well, apart from the person and _some_ of the things he did...and, of course, the reason."

Dad's face was expressionless. Aaron looked slightly disappointed.

"You should have told us sooner." Aaron told me.

"Well, I was hoping this case would never come up again and that I wouldn't have to. The same with Carter and all the other freaks that insisted on making my life a living hell and, oh yeah, that's right, taking my mum away from me!" I protested.

"Still, you should have mentioned something on the plane."

"I didn't know how."

I sounded pathetic. To be honest I probably was right now. But they knew now, and we could move on with this.

"Anything else we should know?" dad asked.

"Yeah. There is." I sighed. "He probably knows we're here and has a plan. It's always the same with people like him. I mean look at Carter. He knew I was in Quantico, so why wouldn't Carlson know we're here."

"Well, since we know, we can play it to our advantage can't we." Leon said.

"Yup. And I think you and I have a good idea of _what _his plan is and _how_ he's going to execute it."

"Right you are kid-o. Right you are."

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	51. The Boy

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 51 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Padfoot, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Jason Thomas, Carter Johnson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 51**

**Morgan**

"So, what? Now we just have to wait?" Evan asked.

"Pretty much." Leon replied. "We have to let Carlson think he's in control."

"It's the only strategy we haven't tried yet." I added.

Leon, Aaron, Penelope, dad, Evan and I were all sitting in the conference room. Penelope was still tapping away, trying to get anything new on Carlson Barnes. Derek, David and Emily were still at the crime scenes, while JJ was still dealing with the media and the families. Evan and I were never around when everyone was talking to the media, or when they were giving the profile to the PD. Don't know why, we just never were.

"It shouldn't be long. If he knows we're all here, he'll stop going after everyone." I said.

"Now, he'll come after all of you instead." Leon sighed.

"That's fine. We've dealt with that before." Aaron replied.

"Quite a lot actually." dad agreed.

While the adults continued to talk – with Penelope adding something in every now and then – Evan turned to me. He didn't look too...happy about this. He just looked kind of...worried. Guess I would be too if this was my first time encountering Carlson. He took my hand in his.

"I'm not sure about this." Evan told me.

"You shouldn't worry so much. It'll all be fine." I smiled.

"How do you know? If this guy hasn't been caught in _twenty-two years_, what makes you think he'll be caught now?"

"Because, now, we have you and the rest of the team."

"That doesn't mean..."

"Come on; just believe in yourself for once."

Evan sighed, slumping back in his chair. I didn't like seeing him like this.

* * *

**Carlson Barnes**

"Boss, should we take the girl?" I was asked.

"No. That's too predictable." I replied.

"The girl's father?"

"She'll be expecting that."

"The boy?"

"N...wait. The boy. What a brilliant idea. No one will expect that."

A grin slowly spread across my face. What a fantastic idea I had. They'll all be paying to much attention to finding me and –most likely – keeping the little bitch safe. No one will notice until it's too late that the boy is gone. Yes, the boy was an excellent addition to my plan. An excellent addition indeed.

"Tell them. Let them know that they need to wait for a time to catch the boy." I said. "And make sure he makes no noise."

"Yes boss." came the reply.

* * *

**Evan**

I'll admit, I was...scared. Things like this didn't seem to go well. I mean, _twenty-two years_! I'm sorry, but I should be allowed to have worries. After another hour of being stuck inside, I snuck out of the PD and stood outside for a little while. The night air was cold against my skin. It was really nice actually.

"I sure do hope you know what you're doing." I muttered into the air.

"Oh, we do." a hoarse voice answered.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, something shoved into my mouth to keep me quiet. I tried to scream, to get loose. Nothing seemed to work. It was like my limbs had gone numb, I couldn't move anything.

"Now, now, no struggling. Let's do this the easy way kid." the voice told me.

If I could, I'd tell him to go fuck himself. So I just had to think it really hard. I didn't realise we had moved until I was chucked into the trunk of a car.

"Now shut up, and don't pull any tricks." he warned.

I didn't see his face. It was too dark. And then, just as a light was coming into view, just when I thought I'd see his face...the trunk of the car was slammed shut. It was just me in the trunk of a car, alone.

* * *

_**Please review, haven't heard from a few of you in a while XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	52. Not Good

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 52 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Padfoot, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Jason Thomas, Carter Johnson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 52**

**Morgan**

"Has anyone seen Evan?" Aaron asked, as he walked back into the conference room. "I can't find him anywhere."

Evan had been gone now for two hours. No one had seen him leave and no one knew where he had gone. But he was alright. Wasn't he? I mean, it's not like Carlson or any of his goons got Evan. Right? Surely they hadn't.

"Garcia, can you bring up the security footage?" I asked.

"That...would be a good idea." Garcia nodded, tapping away at the keyboard.

In seconds she had each security camera up, playing the footage from two hours ago. Everyone looked around the screen, trying to find Evan.

"There, outside." dad said, pointing to the top left hand corner of the screen.

Aaron watched the screen intently, knuckles going white from where he was clenching his hands into fists so tight. And then we saw it. We saw two guys take Evan. Aaron was shaking with rage, jaw locked.

"Oh, bollocks." Leon breathed.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

**Evan**

Ok, so I was taken out of the trunk of the car and locked into a dark cold room. My head was pounding like a drum from where, it had been hitting against bottom of the trunk

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Hello?" I called again.

My voice echoed back to me. I was alone. Great. I had been kidnapped while on a case, how fucking brilliant! My head fell forward, staring at the cold, hard floor I was sitting on. My breathing was ragged and heavy.

"Look, you won't scare me!" I yelled. "Anyway, why did you take me? It's not like I'll be of any use to you...whoever you are."

"On the contrary, you'll be very useful to me." a dry and croaky voice said, calmly.

"Oh shit!"

Not good.

* * *

**Morgan**

Oh, this was not good. Carlson Barnes had Evan! This was bad. This was very, _very_, bad! Aaron, dad and Leon were coming up with a plan, while Penelope and I stayed out of their way. We were still waiting Derek, David and Emily to come back as well. I don't know what was taking so long.

"Ok, media had left, families have been interviewed and... What's happened?" JJ asked as she walked in.

"Evan's been taken." Penelope told her, quietly.

"By Barnes' goons." I added.

JJ glanced over at Aaron, taking in his expression. They all knew better than me that this wasn't the first time Aaron was faced with a situation where one of his sons were in danger, but even so, that didn't mean it would be easier for him. Take a look at dad. I've been put into these situations a couple of times already since I'd been back and he still freaked out. It was hard for parents when things like this happened with their kids. Even I knew that.

"Well, we'll get him back." JJ said. "You all know that. We've done it before and we'll do it again."

"Question is, can we do it _before _the narcissist hurts my son?" Aaron replied flatly.

"We will." dad told him.

"We always do." Penelope smiled.

Aaron sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

I couldn't help but think this was my fault.


	53. Alyssa Simon

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 53 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Tanya, Alyssa Simon. Please review XD**

**Chapter 53**

**Evan**

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Well, you, obviously." Carlson Barnes replied.

"But why?!"

"Surely, you already know the answer."

"I do. But I want you to say it!"

The grin on Carlson Barnes' face dropped. Suddenly he became a whole lot more dangerous. But I held my ground. I had to remember that I had to be a BAU Agent for this, and not a fifteen-year-old boy.

"Because you will lead the rest of them here." he told me, darkly. "And by leading the rest of them here, I'll get the one I've been after for _twenty-two years_!"

"Wh-Who is it?" I asked, curiously.

He just turned around and walked away. I tried to follow, but all I heard was a rattle of chains. It was then I realised that I was chained to the wall _by my neck_! What the fuck?! It was like I was a dog chained to its kennel. I couldn't wait to be out of this place. But I really didn't want everyone else to walk into the trap.

* * *

**Morgan**

This was not good. This was _so_ not good. This was _REALLY NOT GOOD_! This wasn't supposed to happen! I could deal if it was me that was taken, sure, would be fine with that. But anyone else – but _Evan_ –, I just couldn't handle it. David, Derek and Emily had come back a few minutes after JJ, so they were already clued in and had seen the footage. Words could not describe how bad I felt about all this. I ended up just keeping to myself while everyone else discussed.

"Hey kid-o." a voice said and looking up, I saw that Leon was now in front of me.

"Hey." I replied, quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. None of us knew this would happen, or knew that Evan disappeared. It's as much your fault as it is ours."

I didn't reply. I just stared at the ground. I mean, what could I say, 'oh yeah, your right, I'll stop blaming myself right now'?! Yeah, I'll say that when pigs fly, Tanya stops being such a bitch and I turn into a girly girl. I sighed, quietly, to myself.

"Leon?" I asked, looking back up at my ex-boss and friend.

"Yeah, kid-o?" Leon replied.

"Can I go to the shooting room?"

"You know it's not called that."

"But it's what _I_ call it. So, can I?"

"Sure. Just, tell your dad where you're going. I don't think we want him panicking."

I nodded and headed over to him, slowly. Dad looked up when I stopped in front of him and he gave me a one armed hug. He didn't say anything, just hugged me. This was just one reason why he was the best dad ever and why I loved him so much.

"I'm going to go shoot some things." I told him. "Leon said I can use the room they have here."

"Want me to come with you?" dad asked.

"N-no, it's fine. I get a bit carried away when shooting targets."

"Ok...but I'll be checking in on you, plus I'll get Garcia to keep the camera in there up on her screen."

I nodded before leaving. I was so used to walking to the room when I was working at Scotland Yard and working with the PD. Every time I wasn't in the best of moods I always went to shoot things. Took away a lot of the anger and frustration. And then when went out to get the guy we needed, it would all come back...luckily, that was a good thing, because it meant I pushed myself until we caught the fucker. But I don't think shooting things now would help at all.

* * *

**Evan**

I must have gone on for hours. I didn't know how long exactly, but it must have been hours. I felt a little queasy, light headed...weak. But that was probably from where my head was hitting the bottom, top and side of the trunk. And maybe from where I was hitting it against the wall behind me every now and then. The chain around my neck was rubbing, cutting into my skin. Great, so I was going to have bruises around my neck. Just fucking brilliant! I hugged my knees to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. Right now, I just wanted to be back at the PD, back with the tam, back with Morgan, back with _dad_. I just wanted to leave here.

"Having fun?" I heard Barnes ask from the shadows.

"Let me go." I replied.

"No."

"Then as least tell me _who _it is you've been hunting down like a wild animal for all these years."

I heard him cackle, and the noise echoed all around me, sending shivers down my spine. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Well, what harm could it do if I let you in on this one little thing?" he said.

"Exactly." I replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Fine. You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Her name...is Alyssa Simon."

"_What_?!"

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	54. No Matter What

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 54 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Carter Johnson, Alyssa Simon. Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 54**

**Morgan**

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _I had been shooting targets for ages, though I didn't know how much time had passed. I could get so wrapped up in what I was doing; I just forgot where I was. But I never forgot what had happened to make me go down there. I did end up looking at the clock down there, to find that I had been there for two hours.

"Wow." I muttered to myself.

Deciding it was time to head back, I placed everything back in the right place. Luckily I remember to take of the ear protectors...last time I was there I walked out with them on. It was quite funny. As I walked down the relatively empty corridors, I thought about where Carlson Barnes could be, and why he wanted us and why he took Evan to do it. I also wondered where he could be. He changed location after every time he was caught. He could be underground, for all we knew! I walked into the conference room to find everyone still talking, discussing possible plans and stuff.

"So, how are we going to find him?" Emily asked after a long pause.

"I don't know." Aaron muttered. "There's no way we _can _at the moment."

Then an idea hit me.

"Does Evan have his phone on him?" I asked.

Everyone jumped about a foot in the air, turning to me.

"Morgan, when did you get back?" dad asked.

"Never mind, does Evan have his phone on him?" I replied, turning to Aaron.

"Um, yes." Aaron told me. "Why?"

"Is it one with a tracker?"

"Yes."

"Garcia, do you see where I'm going with this?"

Penelope grinned, and began typing.

"Nice one, junior G-girl." Penelope grinned. "Nice one!"

Everyone else looked at me, wondering what Penelope and I could have possibly thought of. I gestured to Garcia and her computer. They all crowded around Penelope, watching as she tried to find _something_.

"It's going to take some time, but not much." Penelope told me.

"Great." I smiled.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Garcia can track Evan's phone, find out where he is. It's bound to be on. Then, if it can't be found, we know that he's underground."

"Reid, your daughter is a genius."

"I know." dad smiled.

* * *

**Evan**

Alyssa Simon. Morgan's mom. What the hell?! Spencer and Morgan never told us anything about that! Unless...they did know. I mean, Spencer never told us – Morgan and I – how he and Alyssa met. The chain around my neck was digging into my skin even more. It was loose, yes, but I kept struggling against it. Plus, I tried to see if it would go over my neck. That just resulted in me ripping skin off of my neck.

"Alyssa Simon." I muttered to myself.

Carlson Barnes had left a while ago, leaving me to myself again. When he wasn't around, I used my time to think about Alyssa Simon and what the team, Morgan and dad were doing. Sure, they were trying to find me...but how? I mean, they didn't know what direction I went in...if they knew I was taken by two guys who chucked me into the trunk of a car.

"Alyssa Simon?!" I muttered again.

I felt light headed. Really shouldn't have been hitting my head against the wall. I turned to the side, got onto my knees, and put my hands around the chain at the front of my neck, before I jerked forward coughing and throwing up. Not nice. What I hated about throwing up while being like this was I couldn't move away from it, I could smell it and I couldn't get rid of the foul after taste that made me throw up even more. Could this get any worse?!

* * *

**Morgan**

"Found it!" Penelope shouted after a while.

Every jumped at the sudden noise, since all of us had stayed quiet for so long, waiting. Aaron was the first person over to Penelope and the computer, looking at the address on the screen.

"How long will it take to get here?" Aaron asked Leon.

"Two min...wait." Leon started. "Morgan, take a look at this."

I raised an eyebrow before walking over. I looked at the screen, reading the address.

"W-we've been there before." I mumbled.

"We should go check anyway. There could be something there that could help us." Aaron replied.

Leon and I glanced at each other, but neither of us said anything. No one did. I think everyone knew that it was signing your own death sentence if you got in the way of a parent trying to protect or get back their child. So we – all apart from Garcia – left the room to go to the SUVs. Leon came in the SUV with Aaron, dad and I, sitting in the back with me. We had seen this before, a father set on finding their child. Well, Leon more than me since he saw what dad was like when Carter got hold of me last time. So, we both knew that was no stopping Aaron in this. If he wanted to check out this address, we were going to check out this address. No matter what.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	55. Close?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 55 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Cassie Blake. Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 55**

**Evan**

I felt so sick. Not to mention tired and dehydrated. I couldn't feel the pain in my neck anymore. It was like it had gone numb...but, numb _from _the pain. My head was still pounding. It sounded like someone hitting a wall with a hammer, but the wall was my skull. I couldn't finish a single thought because my head was in such a mess.

It was hard trying to keep my eyes open. They were so heavy it was unbelievable. I mean, it was understandable. I _had_ been up for well over twenty-four hours, not to mention I had lost blood and had my head smashed about.

"Please get me out of here." I muttered to the air.

I slumped further down the wall I was chained to – luckily, not into the pile of vomit – leaning my head against it. I was literally willing myself not to throw up again. It was working for the moment. But I don't think that would be the case for long.

"Bloody hell." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'll just close...my..."

* * *

**Morgan**

We stopped outside an abandoned house. It was being down a week from today, so squatters and animals had 'moved in', for the time being. Aaron stopped the car right outside it, jumping out quickly and taking out his gun. He didn't wait to see if we were out of the car or ready to go in, he just went off ahead of us. It was a good thing all of us were already out of the cars. The front door to the old house was hanging on one hinge, so we didn't have to bother about kicking it in. Aaron just walked in, not bothering to check round the corners. When he didn't get shot or attacked, the rest of us took it as a good sign and walked in. It was when we walked into the living room that we saw Aaron pinning a guy to the far wall.

"Whoa, Hotch!" Derek said, hurrying over, with Leon, to pull Aaron off the guy.

While Derek got Aaron away from the one guy in the room, Leon hand cuffed him, calling the station to get a car over to the house.

"I'll take him outside." Leon told us.

At least it would easy to keep the guy in one place, without him fighting back. I mean, he was so drunk off his arse that he was practically passed out already. I watched as Leon took the guy outside, making sure that he really _was _drunk off his arse. Once I was sure Leon would be alright, I looked back to Aaron. He had picked something up off of the floor. Evan's phone. I bit my lip, so I didn't say anything. Nothing I had to say would help right now.

"We still have that guy to interview." Emily told Aaron. "When he's sobered up, we can talk to him and find out where he took Evan."

But we all knew waiting would just do more harm.

* * *

**Evan**

I had fallen asleep! I had done one of the stupidest things ever to do when being kidnapped! You do not fall asleep! You don't know what they could do to you! Geez, I know this! I was fine though. I didn't have any extra damage added to what I had before I fell asleep. At least I didn't feel as tired anymore. The room I was in was still dark. I could only see dark outline of things close to me. So, someone could be in the room with me and I wouldn't know. Ok, I just scared the shit out of myself! Great!

"I'm an idiot." I muttered to myself. "I'm an absolute idiot."

"Hey, is there someone else here?" a voice asked.

"Shit! Who the fuck are you?!"

"I'm Cassie. Cassie Blake. I don't know where I am! I'm scared! I want my mum and dad!"

"I-It's alright, Cassie. I'm Evan. I work for the BAU."

"BAU? You sound like a kid though."

"Long story. Cassie, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know, I think I passed out. I just woke up."

"Ok, ok...um, well Cassie, don't worry. Someone's gunna find us soon."

"How do you know?"

"I work for the BAU with my dad, girlfriend and my girlfriend's dad, plus I've known the whole team for quite a while. Trust me; they are trying to find us."

And hopefully they were very close.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	56. Need To Leave

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 56 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Carter Johnson, Alyssa Simon, Cassie Blake. Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 56**

**Morgan**

Aaron went in to interview our guy, after he sobered up. While Derek, JJ, Leon and Emily watched what happened during the interview, Penelope was trying to find out where the car had been to in the last few hours and David, dad and I were going over what was found at the crime scenes. Nothing looked out of place. Nothing had been left as far as I could tell. But nothing would be. Carlson Barnes was a professional. To be honest, I was quite glad I wasn't watching Aaron interview the guy. I don't think I ever wanted to see him so angry. So, I was quite happy just sitting there and looking over the crime scenes.

"Now I have to wait for all the addresses to come through, and we can find Evan with or without that jerks help." Penelope mused.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how many places they've been."

"For Hotch's sake, I hope soon. Unless our hung-over arrestee gives him any information in a minute." David sighed.

"Unfortunately, that's unlikely." dad muttered.

The four of us sat in silence after that. Nothing more could be said really. All we could do was sit and wait. Which could just make everything worse. I just hoped we could get Evan back soon. But he had already been missing for seven and a half hours – making the date June thirteenth. As long as he was alright, we'd all be fine. And hopefully Aaron could hold out just a little longer.

* * *

**Evan**

Cassie was alright. She definitely took my mind off of where I was for a while. It was both good and bad, knowing that someone else was in this room. Good, because I would have someone to talk to. But bad, because that means no one knew she was missing and Carlson could use her as leverage at some point, as well as me. So, yeah, not good.

"What's the date today?" Cassie asked.

"Either it's still June twelfth, or it's now the thirteenth." I replied. "I'm not too sure."

"I've been missing for two or three days then. I wonder if my parents know."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because I was on my way to my aunts after school."

"Wouldn't your aunt realise?"

"No, she has problems. I was going over there to help her careers out."

"I'm sorry. But we _will_ get out of here soon."

"I believe you."

Sitting there, I wondered whether the team had any idea on where to start looking. If they had some sort of idea of where we were. Hopefully, they weren't at each other's necks. And hopefully they were keeping dad together. If he fell apart and did something stupid I would hate myself. I shouldn't have walked outside on my own in the first place. I should have let someone know, or I should have just stayed inside the PD. But no! I had to be difficult and walk outside! Jack would probably kill me when he found out about this. Beth probably would too. Hell! They'd _all _kill me! If mom was still alive she definitely would. Sure, I didn't really know here, but from all the stories dad had told Jack and I about her, I knew she would.

* * *

**Morgan**

The interview had been going on for an hour. I would have thought Aaron would have exploded by now. You know, losing his mind and trying to kill the guy. But since he wasn't back yet, that must not have been the case.

Penelope and I were working through the list of where our guy had been between here and the abandoned house where we found him. There were so many stops it was unbelievable.

"How are we going to narrow this down?" I asked.

"Well, have you and Leon gone to any of these places before?" Penelope replied.

"About half. But then we still have so many left."

"Well, there must be some way we can narrow this down."

Penelope and I looked to each other. I could see the desperation in her eyes. If we could just figure out where Carlson had Evan, then all this could be over. All of it! If we only we knew where they were!

"Why don't you eliminate stores and owned houses? At least then the list will shorten." dad suggested.

I practically flew off of my chair and threw my arms around dad.

"You are a genius!" I breathed.

"Well, that is what I'm classified as."

I laughed, bouncing back over to Penelope.

"Right. Let's get started." Penelope grinned.

As soon as I sat down and Penelope and I were about to start, the door opened. Aaron, Leon, Derek, JJ and Emily rushed in. Aaron ran over to Penelope and me, scanning through the list on our screen.

"It's on there." Aaron said. "Come on, let's go."

"PD are ready to go and waiting." Leon said.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Hotch got our guy to cave." Derek explained.

"Told him everything." JJ added.

"Gave us an address." Emily grinned.

"Now we need to leave." Aaron said.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	57. Show Time

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 57 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Cassie Blake. Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 57**

**Evan**

"Evan? Are you ok?" I heard Cassie asked, faintly. "You're being really quiet."

My head was spinning; I just wanted to sleep again. But I couldn't. If I fell asleep, God knows what could happen. But everything seemed so fuzzy and far away. I felt the blood pumping through my veins, my brain pounding against my skull. I could barely move, let alone get my mouth to work so I could speak.

"Evan?" Cassie asked again, sounding scared. "Evan?"

I managed to make a sound. But it was weak and quiet. Considering there was no other sound in the room, I think she heard me. Since she didn't call my name again, I took it as she did hear me. It was hard trying to keep my eyes open. They were so heavy it was unbelievable.

Slumping against the wall, I groaned. My back was killing me and so was my neck. I just wanted to get away from here. I just wanted my friends. I just wanted my girlfriend. I just wanted my family – both work and actual. I just wanted my dad.

* * *

**Morgan**

We had never been to this address before. This was new. This was the end of a twenty-two year old case. FINALLY! We were going to get Evan back and close a _twenty-two _fucking year old case! Leon guided Aaron through the streets, Derek and the others following in the car behind us, the PD behind them. The look on Aaron's face said everything really. It explained how everyone was feeling, just on a larger scale. If Evan was hurt, I think Aaron was going to go nuts.

"Turn right here." Leon said, leaning through the middle of Aaron and dad's seats.

"Then the second left, right?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, then keep going straight. You'll see the warehouse right in front of you."

"Great."

Aaron was going as fast as he could through the streets. As soon as he had turned left, he floored it, tearing through the abandoned street, not giving a care. I was surprised Derek could keep up actually, with how fast Aaron was going. But hey ho. It wasn't long before a huge, run down; almost fully collapsed warehouse came into view.

"Everybody ready?" Aaron asked, not really expecting an answer.

"We're right behind you." I replied.

Show time.

* * *

**Evan**

After many attempts, I was able to speak. My voice, however, was very low and quite, not to mention raspy.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. "There's a noise coming from outside."

"Sounds like...cars?" Cassie replied, unsure.

"Cassie, remember I said people were coming?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think they're here."

I smiled, weakly. I knew it. I just hoped they could get past Carlson and whatever goons he had with him.

"Were going to get out of here." Cassie mused; I could practically here the grin in her voice.

"Yeah, we are." I replied. "We really are."

"Or will you?" Carlson's voice sounded from the shadows.

Oh for fuck sake!

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	58. Time To Get Messy

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 58 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Cassie Blake. Please, please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 58**

**Morgan**

This time, Aaron didn't just run in, luckily. He actually waited for the rest of us to get out of the SUVs and get ready first. Once everyone had the bullet-proof vests on and guns at the ready, we all moved in. The PD was behind all of us, following quietly. We had parked as close as we could to the building, but also making sure that we didn't alert anyone inside that we were here. I stayed in between dad and Leon as we made our way towards the building. Mainly because dad and Leon were forcing me to stay with them.

As we walked into the building, lights flickered all around us. Everyone grabbed the torches we had, switching them on.

"Derek, Rossi and Prentiss you come with me to the left." Aaron said. "Reid, Morgan, JJ and Leon you go to the right."

We all nodded.

"Split yourselves in half. Half follow me, half follow Agent Hotchner." Leon told the PD.

With one last look to each other, we all split up. Going to the right, JJ and dad stayed at the front, with me in the middle and Leon behind me. Our half of the PD stayed close, guns at the ready.

* * *

**Evan**

"Now this is going to be interesting." Carlson grinned. "They found us rather quickly. I've had barely anytime to prepare."

I scowled at him. He was by me, so luckily Cassie was fine for now. Carlson started laughing. It was suck a horrible sound. I would prefer hearing someone's finger nails scraping down a chalk board. That would be a much nicer sound. I resisted the urge to strain against the chain around my neck and bash this guy's skill in with my head. But mainly because it would hurt me more that in would hurt him. And at the moment I was hurt enough.

"They will end you." I growled.

"Ah, now that's where you're wrong." Carlson told me, matter of factually. "You see, they'll have to get through _you _in order to get to _me_. If they know what's best, they won't do anything stupid."

I snarled at him. It hurt, but I was pissed and I wanted to kill him, so I didn't give a crap.

"I hope you die a horrible, painful death!" I spat.

"That will happen when hell freezes over." Carlson muttered to me.

"Well, I am freezing, you know."

He just disappeared into the shadows again.

* * *

**Morgan**

We carried on walking. I felt like we were going in circles, even though we weren't. I kept my eyes and ears open, making sure no one unwanted was around. Then I heard it. A loud scream coming from the left of the building. A loud, _female_,scream. All of us stopped. I ran towards the sound, away from the protests of Leon and dad. They did follow me, though. I sped through the building as fast as I could. It was long before I caught up with Aaron, Derek, David and Emily.

"Morgan, what are you doing?!" David hissed.

"I hear someone screaming, I come running." I replied. "That's the way it's always been. How else do you think I had my little run-in with this creep?"

I heard the four sigh.

"Where are the others?" Aaron asked.

"Right here." Leon panted. "Geez, you've gotten quicker."

"Had to." I shrugged. "Now, are we going to stand around here chatting, or are we going to go find Evan?"

No one replied. Everyone just moved. We ran as _quietly_ and as fast as we possibly could. Soon we came to a room. It was the only one that hadn't completely fallen down. Slowly we all entered. I reached out to the right, patting the wall.

"There should be a..." I muttered to myself, before I heard a click. "Aha!"

Lights flickered on, plunging the room into brightness.

"Ah, so glad you could join us." came a voice.

Time to get messy.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	59. Shoot

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 59 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, Carter Johnson, Bryce Banker, Cassie Blake. Please, please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 59**

**Morgan**

Carlson Barnes walked out of one of the corners of the room. One that was still in darkness. Carlson was just how I remembered him: quite tall, quite large around the middle, scars, burns, tattoos, un-shaven and _really _greasy hair. He was grinning at all of us, many of his teeth missing. Aaron glared at him, everyone's guns at the ready. I, on the other hand, glanced around the room. On the far wall, I spotted two people. A girl, around the age of sixteen, and Evan. Both were chained to the wall by their necks. The girl was about to say something, but before she could, I pressed a finger to my lips, signalling for her to be quiet. Things would only get worse if she said anything. Evan smiled and mouthed 'you lot took your time'. I just rolled my eyes and looked back to Carlson.

"Agent Leon Thomas, long time no see!" Carlson laughed. "And Morgan too!"

No one said anything to him. Dad pushed me behind him, obstructing the view I had of Carlson's, which meant he couldn't see me. So I leaned in closer to Aaron, but making sure Carlson couldn't see me.

"Far wall. Evan and a girl." I whispered. "Don't look, or he'll jump at the chance to use him."

Aaron said nothing. He just stayed glaring at Carlson. I knew he had heard me, so I didn't have to worry about if I had been too quiet.

"You must be Aaron Hotchner." Carlson said, turning to Aaron. "Yes, I can see the similarities. Thought it's strange how your last names are different."

Aaron said nothing. He just held his ground, staring unblinkingly at Carlson.

"Say, how did you all get along with Bryce Banker?" Carlson asked, this time turning to dad. "He was very excited to meet you, after what you did to his dad."

Dad's eyes widened slightly. Bryce Banker was the son of the guy that killed my mum. Bryce Banker was the one that kidnapped dad and kept him in the storage room of his shop. Bryce Banker was shot by Aaron when we went to save dad. Carlson Barnes sent Bryce Banker over to us!

"And how was Carter Johnson?" Carlson asked, catching my eye. "He waited a good while to get you again."

I growled at him. Yeah, I know, it was kind of stupid, but I couldn't help it. I mean, he sent my stalker to Virginia, he sent the son of my mum's killer to Virginia to kidnap my dad...what else has he done?! Well, you know...apart from kidnapping my boyfriend. Leon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Give up, Barnes. Now!" Leon said.

"And if I don't?" Carlson asked, cockily.

"We shoot." Derek told him.

* * *

**Evan**

I watched as they faced Carlson. I tried to stay as still and as quiet as I could. It was hard, because the floor wasn't exactly comfortable and chain was digging into my neck. Hearing what Carlson had said took me by surprise. I mean, three of the people we had faced so far this year, was because of him. But why? Did sending them have something to do with Alyssa Simon too? Oh God, I would have to tell them all about that. That was going to be _fun_. I couldn't really hear what was being said, but that was probably because of how many times my head had been hit against solid surfaces.

What I did hear though, was screaming and yelling, and then a whole lot more people charging my work-family, Leon and the PD. I didn't recognise these people...not at all. But they all looked a little like Carlson, in the fact that they all had greasy hair, were unshaven and had various marks all over them. I heard gun shots as people continued to yell. I saw people fall to the ground, and none of them looked like the team or PD. But it meant they had all forgotten about Carlson Barnes for the moment. So while they were all distracted, Carlson made his way slowly over to me. He was walking backwards though, so he couldn't see anything going on behind him. Slowly looking down to the right hand side of me, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. My gun. It took all my strength to pick it up and aim it at Carlson. I pulled the trigger as hard as I could, before dropping my gun.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Carlson yelled.

I had shot him in the leg, making him stumble slightly. He clung onto a cabinet to his left, to keep him up-right. Everyone's attention went back to Carlson. A few of the team started to make their way over to Carlson, but many of them got blocked by Carlson's goons. Dad was one of the ones that got blocked. But they left one person free. Carlson turned to me, hobbling forward, a fire burning in his eyes as he snarled viciously. He was so close, unbelievably close. _BANG! _He fell to the ground just in front of me. I could still hear gun shots as everyone continued to fight off the rest of Carlson's goons. But looking up, I saw Spencer lowering his gun. Spencer was then blocked out of my sight as dad ran towards me. I knew they'd find us and kill the bastard.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it. And maybe my other stories? XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	60. Back

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 60 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, John, Violet, Cayden, Liam, Dylan, Cassie Blake, Alyssa Simon. Please, please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 60**

**Morgan**

We had gotten Evan and the girl – who, we had found out, was called Cassie Blake – out of the warehouse as fast as we could. I mean, the building w_as _falling down. The PD had Carlson's goons – the ones that were only injured – handcuffed and in the back of their cars, already driving back to the PD. Evan and Cassie, however, were on their way to the hospital. That was where we were at the moment.

Leon had gone outside to ring Cassie's parents, while Aaron was with Evan. Emily and JJ were staying with Cassie, until her parents arrived, while the rest of us stayed outside the two rooms, sitting on the chairs we had found. Everyone was wide awake, waiting for the Blakes to show up and waiting to hear how Evan was. I, on the other hand, while I wanted to wait for these two things, was slowly falling asleep, and I don't know why. I wasn't even that tired.

"Tired there, junior?" Derek laughed, poking me.

"No." I replied.

"Then why are you falling asleep?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just, you know, go to sleep?"

"Because I don't want to, duh."

* * *

Mr and Mrs Blake arrived at the hospital ten minutes after Leon had spoken to them, appearing where we were. JJ had heard them arrive, so came out of Cassie's room with Emily.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Blake." JJ smiled. "Your daughter is right in there. She's a little tired, but apart from that she's fine."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mrs Blake rushed, before running into the room with her husband.

The door to Cassie's room closed, and that was the last any of us heard from her or her parents. It was as soon as the door was closed that the door to Evan's opened. Both a doctor and Aaron stepped out.

"Thank you." Aaron said to the doctor, shaking his hand.

The doctor nodded his head, and turned to walk away. Aaron looked to us, and smiled. His way of telling us without words that he was going to be ok. Thank God! Fuck knows what would have happened if Evan wasn't going to be alright.

"He's asleep right now." Aaron told us. "Dehydrated and a concussion, but he'll be fine. They're realising him in a couple of days."

"I'll call the Holiday Inn." I said.

"What?" David asked.

"Holiday Inn. A hotel. I know a few people who work there; they can get us some rooms."

"How do you know all these people?"

"The same way I know so many unsubs. I've had many run-ins with them and I just got to know them."

They just laughed.

* * *

Two days later, Evan was out of the hospital and back with all of us. I had already spoken to Hotch and he said it would be fine staying in England for a little while longer. Of which I was very happy about. I mean, I wasn't the only one that wanted to stay. Dad wanted to see John, Violet, Cayden, Liam and Dylan; JJ, Penelope and Emily wanted to shop; and Derek and David weren't fussed.

We were all sitting in the bar area of the hotel – well there was a bar and loads of seating, so it wasn't an a_ctual _bar – the day Evan returned to us. We were all just sitting there, having a drink and just generally relaxing. Evan still had a fading bruise around his neck where the chain used to be, but apart from that, he was fine. Or so he kept telling me every time I asked to make sure.

"Morgan?" Evan asked, while the adults were talking.

"Yeah?" I replied, smiling a little.

"You know that woman Carlson was stalking?"

"Yeah."

"And you know Leon couldn't tell anyone the name...to keep her safe?"

"Evan, where are you going with this?"

"Well, it's just...do _you _know her name?"

I went quiet. Silently I shook my head. Why didn't I know her name? Surely, I would have been told at some point? Right?

"I only ask because Carlson told me who it was." Evan continued.

"Who?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Please, tell me."

"Well...he said it was your mom."

"What?"

I didn't realise how loud I said that, until the talk from the rest of the group had stopped and they had turned to watch us.

"Everything alright?" dad asked.

* * *

Evan told us all everything he knew. Which wasn't much. Only that Carlson Barnes had been stalking my mum and that he probably didn't know she was dead.

"So...Leon lied." I muttered, playing with the locket around my neck – yes the one Evan gave me...like I said, I didn't really take it off. "Oh, he and I are going to have a serious talk at some point."

"Why didn't Alyssa tell me?" dad mumbled to himself.

Dad and I had literally been having our own conversations, with ourselves, for the past five minutes. I was trying to figure out why Leon hadn't said anything to me. Dad was trying to figure out why mum never told him.

"That's probably why she moved back to Virginia. Not because she 'fell in love with the place'." dad told himself.

Dad and I both sighed, slumping back in our chairs slightly. Small creases formed in-between our eyebrows as we turned to each other.

"We need to talk to John and Leon about this." we said simultaneously.

"Ok, suddenly, you two have become even more similar than before." Emily told us. "Anyone else realise this?"

"Oh yeah." Penelope nodded.

"Well, we _are_ related." dad said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but when Morgan first arrived at the BAU there weren't many similarities between you two." Derek said. "Now, on the other hand..."

"Oh, shut up." I grinned, before turning back to dad. "Maybe we should just leave this subject alone for now."

"I'm with you there." dad chuckled. "Anyone for another drink?"

And like that we just let it go. For now anyway. But I don't want to get too ahead of myself and give it all away.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress, to find the link go on my profile or ask me for it if you want.**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	61. The Family

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 61 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Leon, Carlson Barnes, John, Violet, Cayden (Cay), Liam, Dylan (Dyl), Christina, Drew, Noah and Padfoot. Please, please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 61**

Dad and I decided to just leave the whole Carlson-Barnes-stalking-my-mum thing for now, and just enjoy our time in England. We thought it would be easier if we give it a bit of time before we start talking to John and Leon about all of this.

Today, dad and I were going to go see John, Violet and the boys. Evan, Aaron, Penelope, JJ, Emily, David and Derek had decided to come with us. I didn't mind really. I mean, they liked Liam so they'd be fine with the others. Well, I hoped they would like the others anyway...and I hoped Cayden and Dylan would take it easy on Evan. If not, they know I will have to beat them. We pulled up outside of John and Violet's house. I was grinning so much my face hurt. As soon as I was out of the SUV I literally ran up to the door, dad behind me. I didn't wait for anyone else before knocking on the door. When the door opened, it revealed two people. A man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and a woman with shoulder-length tick red curly hair and emerald green eyes.

"Spencer! Morgan!" John beamed, hugging me.

Violet threw her arms around dad.

"How are you both?" Violet asked.

"Better now the case is over." dad replied, as Violet and John switched.

"I bet." John chuckled.

"How have you two been?" I asked, as Violet hugged me.

"We've been great honey." Violet grinned.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

After a brief introduction to the rest of the team – Cayden, Liam, Dylan _and Noah _had already told them about Evan – John and Violet ushered all of us inside. They led us through the house, down the hall and into the living room. I was only expecting three people in there. Instead, we were greeted by six – plus Padfoot, who had now been put into his cage.

"Nanny! Grandad!" I grinned, running towards the elderly couple.

Christina and Drew Simon were John's – and my mum's – sixty-six and sixty-seven year old parents. Both had gone grey, but it suited them. Both were lovely, and it showed where John got his craziness from. But John was worse. I hugged the pair when I reached them. The last time I had seen them was two weeks before I had left for Virginia, so I hadn't seen them for a _long _time.

"Christina, Drew." dad smiled. "It's been a while."

"Spencer, my boy." grandad replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, and you."

"We're great." nanny smiled. "It's so nice to see you both again."

I just stood there grinning. It was so nice being back in this house with family.

"Oi, Morgana!" a voice said.

My head snapped up to see Cayden (19), Liam (18), Dylan (16) _and Noah _(18)standing by the sofa and Padfoot's cage. I fast walked over to them, only to be squished by Cayden first, before being past off to Liam, Dylan and then Noah, before the four of them decided to suffocate me at the same time. I just laughed at them. Cayden, like his mum, had red hair. His hair was short; he had his dad's eyes and was just over average height for someone of his age. Dylan had short strawberry blonde hair, his mum's eyes and was average height for his age. And you all know what Liam and Noah look like – Liam blonde and violet eye, Noah dyed dark purple hair and black speckled brown eyes as well as being a bit taller than Liam.

"Hey guys." I beamed. "Still getting yourselves into trouble?"

"Of course we are!" Cayden grinned.

"Why wouldn't we?" Dylan asked.

"Wouldn't be any fun if we didn't." Liam chuckled.

"And it's going to foolish if we asked you, because of course you are." Noah smiled.

"Of course, of course" I laughed.

"You alright, uncle Spencer?" Cayden beamed, seeing that dad had stopped talking.

Dad walked over to us, pulling his three 'nephews' into a hug.

"I am more than alright." dad chuckled. "Geez, I remember when you three were just babies. This makes me feel _really _old."

"That's because you _are really _old." Dylan laughed.

"Hey, you're forgetting all the stories I know about you."

"Aw, come on uncle Spence, you love it really."

Dad ruffled his hair, grinning, before turning to me and Noah. This was the first time Noah and dad were meeting properly. Sure, dad had talked to him on Skype with me, but Skype wasn't the same as in person.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Reid." Noah smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Noah." dad replied. "And please, call me Spencer."

Noah relaxed slightly, but only I noticed that. I was right; this was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Everyone introduced themselves to everyone else. I think Evan felt a bit awkward speaking to my nanny and grandad, considering they knew about him by he didn't know about them. He felt a bit more comfortable when introducing himself to my cousins and Noah, since he already knew Liam and had talked to Noah before. So really he was only introducing himself with Cayden and Dylan.

"So, Evan" Cayden said.

"Cay..." I warned, quietly.

"You know a lot of what's happened over the years, don't you?"

Evan nodded, mutely. I didn't blame him. I would be a little scared of my cousins if I didn't know them. After everything that my family had been through, I was surprised that they weren't more...distrustful. But they weren't. They were just very protective of me. Dylan had already warmed up to Evan. Had from the beginning really. It was only Cayden he had to win over.

"Cayden Simon, be nice." Violet muttered to her eldest son, as she walked past.

"Thanks, Violet." I grinned.

"You're welcome, honey."

I smirked at Cayden, which made Noah, Liam and Dylan laugh. Cayden just sighed, giving up, knowing that if he carried on he wouldn't hear the end of it from me or from his mother. So much fun.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	62. The Friends

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 62 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Emily, Becca, Charles, Trevor, Joanne and Padfoot. Please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 62**

A couple days after seeing mine and dad's family – and a hell of a lot of shopping – I met up with my friends. Of course, everyone came with me, just so they could find out any 'funny stories' to hold against me. I found that rather rude. I had called Lucas' mum and step-dad in advance, letting them know we were here. They said that Lucas was having the girls and Charles round for the day and I, along with the team, were welcome to stop by. Lucas' mum and step-dad were lovely people – just like his dad and step-mum.

I had Padfoot with me, so they were all going to get a shock with the fact I had a puppy. Luckily, they all liked dogs and none of them were allergic. Becca was allergic to _cats _but not dogs. When we pulled up outside of Lucas' house, Lucas' mum and step-dad were already outside. I jumped out of the SUV.

"Hey, Morgan." Lucas' step-dad, Trevor, grinned.

"Hey, Trev." I smiled. "Hey, Joanne."

"Hi, you alright?" Joanne, Lucas' mum, asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. This is my dad, Spencer Reid."

Dad had walked up beside me while I said hi to Trevor and Joanne. They had heard a lot about dad from me, since they asked, but dad didn't know that. Everyone else introduced themselves to Trevor and Joanne one at a time, just like they did with John, Violet and everyone.

* * *

When inside, Trevor and Joanne took us into the garden. It was rather big, but not as big as David's. I spotted my friends straight away, but that wasn't hard considering how much noise they were making.

"Do you mind?! I can't think over that racket!" I yelled over to them, grinning.

I placed Padfoot's cage on the table beside me, as they all looked up.

"MORGAN!" the seven of them yelled, running over to me.

Luckily, I had more than enough practise in staying upright when my friends chucked themselves at me. They had done it so many times when I was at school with them, so I was fine. Instead of being bowled over by one of them at a time, all seven of them jumped at me, practically suffocating me as I wrapped my arms around them too. I couldn't help but laugh. And neither could every other bugger watching.

"Guys...I need...to breath." I gasped out.

One by one they let go of me stepping back. All of us were grinning like mad people. But then again we were mad. Absolutely bonkers. My friends' parents all called us 'eight nuts in a nut shell'. And it was s_o _true!

"Right, so we need to go some introductions." I laughed.

* * *

It took a while for everyone to be introduced. My friends make a lot of comments. Especially when it came to them getting to know Evan when the adults went to have coffee inside. Evan knew a lot about my friends, like personality and appearance. So he knew that: Lucas – aka Doc – had dark red hair, was taller than me and had brown eyes; that Ella had blonde-brown hair and blue eyes, and wore glasses; that Hannah, was slightly taller than me, had long brown hair, and brown eyes; that Katherine, was blonde, had blue eyes, and was my height; that Emily, had brown hair and blue eyes; that Becca, had long brown hair, and brown eyes; and that Charles, had _really _short brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses...also, he was short. Ella was really smart and loved sheep, Hannah was the best writer I knew and one of my best friends, Katherine was a kick-arse break dancer and artist, Emily was a artist and a great kick boxer who loved fairies, Becca was a fantastic actress and artist, Charles was one of the sweetest guys I knew who was going to be in the marines when old enough, and Lucas was my best friend, practically my brother. They always made me smile.

They were a bit surprised when they found out Evan and I had been going out since March 1st. Evan was talking to Charles and Lucas, while the girls and I were talking about, what they called, 'girl stuff', while I had Padfoot asleep in my lap. So, God know what they were discussing. The girls though...well; they were letting me in on a very interesting fact. You see, when Lucas visited Virginia for a week, I remember this happening on the way back to the BAU with Evan, Lucas and Jack:

"_So, what do you think of English friend number one?" I asked Evan._

"_Yeah he's alright. He's gotta crush on you though." Evan replied._

"_What?!" _

"_Yeah, can't you tell?"_

"_Uh...no! He's basically the brother I never had. That's like incest."_

"_Well, he likes you. Trust me."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Really, you don't. He always looks at you, he looks jealous when you're with me..."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Trust me, you'll see one day."_

"_Just admit it, some things you don't know." _

"_I will never admit I'm wrong." _

"_Well, you're wrong when it comes to how people feel about you." _

"_Now that, I can admit too."_

The girls were telling me that Evan was in fact correct with what he had said. Oh holy crap!

"Doc can't be though!" I insisted. "He like a brother to me."

"Oh, but he is." Becca nodded. "Trust us."

"But...but...no. No, no, no, no. Did I mention, no?"

"But he is." Hannah told me.

"But he can't be now. Can he?"

"I think he is." Katherine said.

"You should have seen him when he came back from seeing you and his dad though." Emily told me.

"He was very jealous of Evan." Ella said.

"This is not a good thing to be told." I moaned.

"What isn't?" Evan asked, sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Don't worry." I replied, leaning back into him.

Charles and Lucas joined the group and we all just started talking, now that the girls and I had finished talking about our 'girl stuff'. Evan just ended up asking a lot of questions about what happened at school and when I met up with all of them before I moved to Virginia. Some things I was more than happy to let them tell him. Others, not so much. After each one of Evan's questions had been answered, they all asked their own. Soon my friends were filled in with everything. Like: what happened with Tanya, Cater Johnson, our other unsubs, _everything_. I even told them how Padfoot came into the picture. It was nice to be able to talk with them face to face again.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	63. The Flight Home

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 63 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Lucas, John, Violet, Noah, Padfoot, Carlson Barnes. Please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 63**

After a couple more days spent in England, we had to leave. It was just as hard to leave a second time to be honest. I had made John and Violet promise that they and the boys – including Noah – would come over and visit...made my nan and grandad make the same promise.

All of them – family and friends – were quite surprised when they saw the jet. I think most of them just wanted to go on it. Of course, they did get to see inside, after much persuading. But soon, they had to get off and we had to get a move on back to Virginia. Luckily, this time, I didn't cry. I was just a little sad, was all.

"Ok," dad said to me, as soon as we took off. "You said you had a run in with Carlson. What did he do?"

I sighed. I glanced to Padfoot – who was a sleep inside his cage – before deciding I might as well tell dad the truth.

"Well...you know how we found Evan and Cassie?" I asked.

"Yes..." dad replied.

"For the majority of the time, I was like that. But I was chained by my wrists and ankles, as well as by my neck. He had a hot and sharp fire poker, pressing it to my back telling me to tell him were '_she_' was."

Dad nodded, slowly, a blank expression on his face.

"It's fine though. It was a while ago." I told him.

"Not many people would turn around and say everything in their past was 'fine'." dad smiled. "They'd probably let it turn them so bitter, they'd turn into one of our unsubs too. Thank God you're not one of them."

* * *

An hour into the flight, Padfoot was still asleep. Honestly, he had the most energy a puppy could have but slept like a teenager at the weekend. To be honest, I was kind of falling asleep myself, but that always happened on the flight home from a case. But I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I wasn't the only one awake. Evan was too. I turned my head to the left to look at him, since he was next to me, and found him staring at a book in his hands.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Evan smiled.

"Why don't you?" I grinned.

Evan closed the book, placing it on the table in front of us, next to Padfoot's cage, and turned to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, still smiling.

"Not tired." Evan replied.

"Don't want to sleep." I laughed.

"Of course you don't. What's up?"

Well, might as well admit that I was wrong.

"Do you remember back on February twenty-fifth, when Lucas came to visit?" I asked.

"Yeah, when me and the guys first met him." Evan nodded.

"You know when you, Jack, Lucas and I were walking back to the BAU, you said that..."

"That he had a crush on you. And you didn't believe me."

"Yeah...that. Well, ok, I was wrong. You were right."

Evan turned to face me properly. I very rarely admitted that I was wrong, so of course this would come as a surprise. But for me to admit I was wrong about something that happened exactly four months ago...well, that never happened.

"How did you finally realise that I was right?" Evan asked.

"The girls told me when you met them and Charles for the first time." I replied.

"Where was I?"

"You were talking to Lucas and Charles."

"Ok...how did the girls know?"

"Lucas tells them a lot of things. Admittedly, not as much as he tells me, but still."

"Was this what you were talking about before we came over?"

"Yeah, after I said 'this is not a good thing to be told' and you asked 'what isn't'."

Evan nodded.

"Ella told me he was very jealous of you." I added.

He laughed at that. Like, proper hysterical laugh. I watched him curiously. He was laughing so loudly, he woke everyone else up – apart from the puppy. They all just stared at Evan, sleepy and confused. A few of them turned to me for some sort of explanation. I just shrugged, not really wanting to explain this to them. Slowly, Evan calmed down.

"He's jealous of me?" Evan asked, quietly, making sure the others didn't hear him.

I nodded.

"Good." Evan grinned. "Oh, this is going to make everything a bit more interesting."

"No, no it won't." I groaned.

"Why won't it?"

"Because I'll end up losing one of you, and I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **_**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS, AND THEN THERE IS A SEQUEL! I will let you all know when the sequel is up. **_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	64. Mum

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 64 XD ERMAGAHD! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan. Please, please review XD**

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

**Chapter 64**

We landed back in Virginia at seven in the evening – Virginia time. All of us just went straight home. When dad and I got home, both of us dumped our stuff by the door, sighing. Neither of us said anything, but I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Home Sweet Home! We literally just grabbed anything for dinner which took us about an hour to make and eat, before –reluctantly – grabbing our stuff again and dragging it upstairs. But as soon as the pair of us were upstairs and bags in our rooms, we said goodnight and we were out like lights. Seriously, I don't know about dad, but as soon as I lay down, I was completely out of it. At half eight in the evening! That was new for me. But it was nice. One of the best things was, I had a dreamless sleep. Probably because I was so tired it was unbelievable, and this was the first time in two/three weeks that I was actually allowing myself to sleep. At least tomorrow would be better than the last few weeks. No more surprises. Not for at least a few days. Well, for all our sakes, that's what I hoped.

* * *

The next day, dad and I stopped by the coffee shop before work, as always.

"You know, your mom and I met each other again in this very place." dad told me.

"Really?!" I asked. "Wait...again? What? Explain."

Dad laughed at my confusion, grinning.

"In Las Vegas, I went to the same school as your mom." dad explain. "She was one of my only friends. After she finished school, she moved back to England. Then on June twentieth in nineteen-ninety-four, I was sitting at that table in the corner, reading...and then your mom came up to me."

I smiled. This was the first time dad had told me how he and mum met. John never knew how they met exactly, and he never told me mum and dad went to the same school. I never asked dad how he and mum met, because I didn't know how he would react to me asking. But as he was telling me now, he seemed fine.

"I never thought she'd remember me," dad continued. "But she did. We would have talked for longer but she had to get to work, so we swapped numbers and kept in touch."

"Where did she work?" I asked.

"In a centre that helped children with learning difficulties or found school to be difficult. It's the same place Carlie worked at, before it shut. The kids there loved her. Carlie gave me all the pictures with your mom in before it shut."

"Sounds like mum."

* * *

Dad and I walked into the BAU to find everyone else already there, leaning against their desks in the bullpen. It didn't surprise anyone to see that, since it was a highly common sight to see. The bruises around Evan's neck were still there, but they were fading. Dad and I walked over to them and I sat on the desk, next to Evan, elbowing him lightly. He turned to me, smiling, elbowing me back. We did this most mornings, just going back and forth elbowing each other. Yes, yes, we were easily amused...but only when with each other...apparently.

"Excuse me, Dr Reid?" someone asked. "There's someone waiting for you in the conference room. Asked to speak with you privately."

"Oh...uh, thanks." dad replied, as they walked away. "Anyone know who?"

Everyone shook their heads. Shrugging slightly, dad walked up to the conference room, shutting the door behind him. All of us looked to each other, confused.

"Who do you think it could be?" Evan asked.

"Knowing Spence, it could be anyone." JJ replied.

"Yeah, just look at who showed up the last time." David added, grinning at me.

"Unfortunately." Derek muttered, jokingly.

"Oi!" I said, chucking a ball of paper at his head.

"Whoa, I kid, I kid."

* * *

Two hours later, and dad was still in the conference room, talking to...whoever it was. I kept glancing towards the door, seeing if I could catch a glimpse at whoever was in there. Or if the door would open and both dad and the mystery person would walk out. But...nothing. The door stayed shut, and the only person to walk past the door was dad. Every minute that past just made me more fidgety and impatient.

"Why don't you go see?" Emily asked me.

"Please do." Penelope insisted. "I need to know."

"So do I." I sighed. "I don't know."

"Just do it." JJ told me. "What's the worst that could happen?"

She was right. Nothing bad could happen so soon after a case. And dad wasn't caught in something that was life threatening or...bad. So, taking a deep breath, and jumping off of the desk, I started to walk towards the conference room.

"Morgan!" Derek called.

I turned round, seeing the whole team – including Evan and Aaron, who were now out or Aaron's office – were watching me.

"Keep the door open." Derek finished.

Grinning, I nodded, continuing towards the door. I paused outside the door, starting to reach for the door handle. I stopped myself beforehand though, and knocked on the wood. Then I grabbed the door handle, opening the door, and leaving it open.

"Hey dad, we were..." I started.

Whatever I had made up in my head to say to dad, to cover up why I had opened the door, was lost in my throat. My mind had completely wiped. I stood there, lifelessly, staring at the person next to dad. She had long black hair that waved in ringlets down her back, light blue eyes, she was slim and just an inch shorter than dad. I recognised her immediately.

"Mum?" I whispered.

Then everything...just went black.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I will let you all know when the sequel is up XD**

_**Please review XD**_

_**Please check out my account on FictionPress – find the link on my profile or ask me for it.**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
